What if we had known each other first and fallen in love second
by Pinetasticapple
Summary: You know how Marinette was about to say her name in Origins Part 1? What if she did say it? How different would their dynamic be?
1. Origins Part 1

Today in Gabe should really be working on editing exams but decided to get this thorn out of his head: I was just thinking of random what-if scenarios and hey, I can't get rusty in writing.

...also I'm horrible with titles.

* * *

**What if we had known each other first and fallen in love second**

"I'm Cat Noir, yeah, and you?"

"I'm ma-ma-Marinette-ah!" the yo-yo fell on top of the guy's head, just to add more clumsiness and bad luck to what was her day. So much for a new year of school.

"Marinette? Oh, then I should say I'm Adrien" the blond guy rubbed the back of his neck, a bashful smile as he looked at her fixing up the string of her yo-yo "so good to meet you partner."

Adrien? The name rang a faint bell in her head. Had she heard that name before?

"Wait," she gasped. Had Tikki mentioned something about giving her name? SheOh how could she forget about that?! "ah I shouldn't have said my name."

"No sweat Ma-"Adrien frowned "hm, how about bug hero for now?"

Marinette frowned.

"No?"

"Definitely not," she said, looking down at her outfit again "but sorry about falling on you, I'm so clumsy."

"No sweat clumsy girl, I'm also learning the ropes of this."

A loud noise, a shake of the ground and the sudden sight of a building collapsing interrupted their conversation. Next thing Marinette knew, Chat Noir was vaulting himself off and towards the place of commotion.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?"

"To save Paris! Right?"

Oh, right. Marinette looked down at her yo-yo. 'Trust yourself' she muttered again and tried the same thing she did at her balcony, only to shout when she was flung off the floor and after who was her partner in this.

When she arrived the monster, no, Stoneheart, was already in a struggle with Chat Noir.

"What are you waiting for super red bug! The world is watching you!" she heard Alya yell at her. Marinette closed her eyes. Trust yourself, she said in her mind and huffed. She could do this.

And she did it.

She couldn't help but to smile a little when she did destroy the object in question, a crumpled piece of paper.

"You did incredible miss uh, bug lady, you did it!" Chat Noir smiled at her.

"We both did it partner" Marinette smiled at him as they bumped fists, both exclaiming "pound it!" all excited.

Chat Noir's ring started to beep, the signal that he was about to detransform any time soon.

"You should get going, our identities must remain secret" she glanced around "at least to the rest of the people."

"Well thought" he nodded and then bowed to her "farewell my lady, let's do this again soon, ok?" he smiled and ran off, jumping again with his baton out of the stadium.

"Not to soon I hope" Marinette mumbled to herself.

She turned to make sure Ivan was alright, gulping when she slipped out she knew him. This super hero thing was not easy at all. Even when Alya was throwing all those questions at her with a smile on her face.

Stung by a radioactive ladybug? Was that even a thing?

"Ladybug, call me Ladybug" she managed to say before flinging herself out of the stadium to go home.

It'd be a while later when her confidence would crumble, her failure at her first mission crushing down on her, as she put back the earrings into her box. What was she thinking? She couldn't do any of this, be a super hero, save the city, she was just a klutz.

* * *

Very short because I wanted to focus on that detail. I'll do a longer chapter based on the second part of Origins of course but give me... a few days because I do have a pile of work waiting for me.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. Origins Part 2

**hmmm**

**Bad idea to start a story when I am swimming in work. Also, this chapter grew a lot. And from now on I will deviate a lot from the original episodes.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Origins Part 2**

Marinette felt her breath hitch as she watched the news. They sure had relied fast on the idea of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, looking up at her dad smiling at her. He believed in Ladybug and Chat Noir too, which made her doubt herself even more. She did giggle at his attempt to cheer her up, even if he thought she was scared of the monster and not about the fact she had been right there, failing at saving the city.

Marinette climbed up the stairs to grab her purse and glanced at the drawer where she had stashed the earrings. She couldn't be Ladybug, she was a klutz, a clumsy girl who couldn't stand up for herself. But maybe she would be able to find someone who would.

She thought of Alya, the new girl that sat next to her now in class. She had already created a blog about Ladybug and Marinette was impressed at her for it as she looked at it. Indeed, it had plenty of views for a short time since the video and that day. But Alya's gushing only made her feel smaller.

"What if she's not cut out to be a superhero? Even though everyone thinks she is,"

"What are you talking about girl? Oh, wait," Alya moved closer to her and smiled "I know what this is about."

Oh no, Marinette gasped, her nerves spiking up. Had she vocalized her fears too obvious? She wasn't going to be Ladybug again but had she already blown up her identity already?

"You're scared! But don't be!" Alya went on to gush more about Ladybug "I believe in her."

Those words resonated in Marinette. She smiled and followed after her, only to find out the rest of their classmates surrounding Ivan.

Oh, Marinette could feel her anger surging at Chloé's words. Attacking Ivan even if he had no control of himself. She was the worst.

"I'll go check on him" Marinette turned to Alya and followed after her classmate to the locker room. She didn't know exactly how Ivan felt, as she hadn't had the chance to fall in love, but she knew Ivan and the way he looked at Mylene. It was downright adorable but not her place to say that.

"I'm sure Mylene has feelings for you too, go talk to her," she suggested instead. Even after encouraging Ivan with other methods to express his emotions, Marinette did know there was going to be a positive outcome from this situation. And hopefully, avoid the reappearance of Stone Heart.

She left the locker room to catch up with Alya, glad there was still time before the beginning of the lesson. Maybe she couldn't be Ladybug, but hearing her friend determined about wanting to be a superhero encouraged her to decide on slipping the earrings in her bag. Alya could be a better superheroine than she was.

Marinette smiled to herself as they crossed the threshold, only to find a new guy kneeling in front of her seat with what was-

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

On the other side, Adrien was running towards school. He felt motivated, elated even, to give it a shot at trying to get in. Not to mention, his new companion, that black little cat with a borderline obsession for Camembert cheese, was a more than welcome addition to what had been his life.

He couldn't help the small satisfaction when he beat Nathalie to the doors of the school. He looked at the place, amused at the number of teens just casually talking with each other outside of the classroom doors.

Adrien turned to a side and found a girl just walking away from someone he recognized.

"Hey Chloe," he called out to the only friend he's had since childhood.

"Adrikins! You came!" she almost tackled him in a hug, earning the attention of nearly everyone around to look at the entrance where he was. Oh, oh that was going to be a small problem for sure.

Chloe clung to his arm as she guided him through the corridor, Adrien giving the other students a small polite smile and signed autographs they were asking. It wasn't something unexpected –he had a feeling it was bound to happen- but nonetheless, he went along with it.

"This is your seat Adrikins, I saved it for you," Chloe said once they reached the classroom. Adrien smiled and thanked her as he sat down at the very front, next to a guy with glasses and dare he say cool headphones.

Right, time to make acquaintances, Adrien told himself.

"Hi, Adrien," he smiled as he offered his hand for a handshake. Those were good. Not too formal but not too casual either.

What the guy said, however, was not what he thought would happen.

"You're friends with Chloe then, huh?" he said with a slight squint of the eyes, tone unimpressed as he looked behind him.

Adrien turned around and gasped when he saw Chloe giving his friend Sabrina –she had mentioned her before- used chewing gum to place in the seat next to him.

"Hey!" he stood up, disgusted by it "what's that all about?"

What Chloe said made him want to squirm. Attitude adjustment? He might not know about 'school culture' as Chloe put it out but he did know what she did was downright mean.

Adrien kneeled and pushed it, trying to remove the gum but it just spread more. This was not good.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Adrien turned around to see who must be the one that sat there. It didn't help the laughing from Chloe and Sabrina as he tried to explain himself.

"You're friends with Chloe, right?" the girl glared at him after she covered the gum with a handkerchief. Two was a coincidence, Adrien knew but judging by the situation this was not a good one. He sat back down and sighed. So much for his official first day at school.

"Why didn't you tell her it was Chloe's idea?" the guy with glasses asked him. Adrien frowned –well, pouted but he was not going to admit to that- and came clean to him, who he later introduced himself as Nino. That made him smile. Now if he could apologize to the pigtail hair girl then things could get better.

Marinette spared a glance at him and frowned. The guy looked way too familiar for her to see him for the first time.

"I know I've seen him somewhere before…" she turned to Alya showing her phone and gasped. Adrien Agreste, the son of her favourite designer? At their school?

"Daddy's boy, teen supermodel and Chloe's buddy? Forget it," Alya rolled her eyes but Marinette frowned more. Adrien, she had heard that name already, and the boy looked way too similar to...

"Agreste, Adrien" the teacher started to call attendance, snapping Marinette out of her thoughts. Besides, it didn't matter anymore, she was not going to be a superhero either way.

Until Stone Heart broke down the door of their classroom and barged through it, taking Mylene and Chloe with him. Adrien took the opportunity to sneak out while Marinette hid behind a desk, hoping for Alya to catch on to what she was going to become.

"If you say so!" Alya exclaimed and ran out of the classroom, but left her bag behind, where Marinette had left the earrings inside.

Marinette groaned and ran after her. She had to give them to her. She ran to where Chat Noir was already facing Stone Heart and Alya had crawled behind a container to record.

It all happened in slow motion in front of her eyes. The car about to crush her, Chat Noir diverting it only to be captured by Stone Heart, her friend trapped by the weight of the car. She couldn't take it anymore.

Marinette dug into the bag and put the earrings back on.

"I can't sit back and do nothing!"

Marinette still felt unsure if she was capable of doing this. But Alya was in danger, she needed to help her and she could give it a try.

"Tikki spots on!"

The transformation felt warmer, more confident in her. She could do this. She could save Alya, save Chat Noir, she could help Ivan.

"You can't stay here, it's too dangerous," she told Alya after getting her out. She hoped this time she would listen as she went after Stone Heart.

Getting Chat Noir out was easier, and she did indulge a little in having him hanging upside down.

"Lady, have I ever told you, you turn my world upside down?"

Ladybug was amused for sure.

They jumped across rooftops towards the Eiffel Tower, where the original Stone Heart was. At the very least Chloe was out of danger, but the police were planning to attack and that was not going to work.

"You've already failed once."

Marinette shrunk a little. They were right, she had failed already. She should have done it right from the beginning.

"No," Chat Noir stopped her "he's wrong because without you she wouldn't be here" he looked at where Chloe was "and because without us they won't make it, and we'll prove that to them, trust me on this, ok?"

Marinette looked at him, the trust and honesty in his eyes making her smile.

They both jumped when they saw a materialization of black butterflies into ahead. And that was the cherry of her day.

Hawkmoth? Seriously?

So he had to be the supervillain.

It was so ridiculous and him saying they were the ones doing damage? She was not going to take any of that.

"No matter how long it takes; we will find you! And you will hand us your miraculous!"

She didn't question where that confidence came from, she just knew she was going to get rid of that ugly face. She was not going to let that joke of a villain bother her city.

"Let me make this promise to you!" Ladybug yelled as she stood on the Eiffel Tower "no matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!"

Chat Noir looked mesmerized at his partner and the swarm of purified butterflies flying around.

"Wow, I love her" he couldn't help but mutter.

Stone Heart had to cut down his realization, jumping towards the tower to help his partner.

They climbed up the tower, jumping and somersaulting to the very top where Stone Heart kept Mylene. Adrien looked at Ladybug as she put the plan into action, both working together to save Ivan, Mylene and catching the Akuma. He was indeed breathless at her resourcefulness, both smiling at the swarm of magic ladybugs fixing everyone that had been turned.

"It's miraculous!" Ladybug smiled at the magic.

They both smiled at Mylene and Ivan sorting things out.

"They are so made for each other,"

"Like us, two" Chat Noir turned to her as his ring started to beep.

"See you soon Chat Noir" she poked his nose and jumped away, smiling as she felt the wind on her face.

The next day couldn't start any better, with Alya already waiting for her to go into class. She was determined to find a perfect scoop of Ladybug, which made her smile even more. The new confidence in her made her look at the classroom and pull Alya back to her original seat.

She didn't back down from Chloe, feeling good for finally standing up to the girl.

Adrien arrived at the classroom and looked at the change. He waved at the girl only to receive the cold shoulder. He sighed and sat down next to Nino.

"Dude, you want to make friends right? Well go talk to Marinette, you know about the chewing gum."

"But what should I say to her?"

Wait, Marinette?

"Just be yourself," Nino smiled at him.

Marinette? Adrien's mind started to whirl. He had heard that name, the same name from the girl with blue eyes that had saved Paris the day before and was also the brilliant, smart superheroine he had the pleasure to work with.

Oh, oh no.

Adrien thought about it the rest of the day, up until it was over and students were heading out. The weather was rainy by the time Adrien reached the main doors where Marinette was looking at the rain.

"Hey," he tried again, only for her to ignore him.

"I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat, I swear."

Marinette looked at him, looked at the boy confessing how new everything was to him, just to stand there and offer her his umbrella. She looked into his eyes, the familiarity striking her just as the thunder rumbled.

"Chat?"

Adrien's eyes widened. She recognized him.

"Ladybug?" Adrien gave her a small smile. He asked but he didn't need her to confirm. The smile on her face, the shining of her eyes. She was there.

Marinette took the umbrella with a smile, only for it to close on her with a loud snap.

They couldn't help it but laugh at the comedic timing, up until a pair of small figures dashed out of their hiding spots to look at them baffled.

"Wait," Plagg looked at Marinette, then at Tikki "you already know?!"

"Oh…" Marinette glanced at Tikki "I uh…"

"We kind of introduced the first time," Adrien stepped in.

"But you were supposed to not- "

"I'm sorry," Marinette looked back at the kwamis "I should have known and- "

"I didn't know the not telling applied to my partner as well," Adrien added, glancing at Marinette "but no one else knows."

The kwamis looked at each other and frowned.

"I…suppose,"

"Well, this saves us a lot of time for sure" Plagg shrugged and went back into the shirt pocket of Adrien.

"Rude much," Tikki shook her head "but as long as no one else knows…I suppose we could work something out."

Marinette gave her a small smile as she flew back to her purse.

"Partners and classmates then," Adrien smiled at her just as his car showed up.

"What about friends?" Marinette said, giggling at Adrien's bashful smile.

"See you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow partner," Marinette waved as he walked towards the car, taking her bag to finally go home.

Both teens were unaware of the man staring from the corner, rubbing his beard with an amused smile.

"Those two are made for each other."


	3. The Bubbler

**My country is also in the quarantine situation and let me tell you it's been a strain to my mental health I am surprised I managed to finish this chapter.**

**Please be safe, follow all regulations and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**The Bubbler**

To think Paris was going to start getting used to a magical terrorist was something Marinette never would have thought possible, yet here she was, fighting villains straight out of comic books and what not from said magical bad guy.

And it had been only a few weeks since she had accepted her role as Ladybug, wielder of the Ladybug miraculous and the responsibility of saving the city. Not to mention school was getting more and more difficult and tasks were piling up for sure.

The ambience in the classroom had shifted a little. After she had finally stood up to Chloe, it just seemed to have brought good and bad things. Sure, she had now a new friend in Alya who was new to the classroom and had never seen how they were, and the others were moving from classmates to casual conversationalists, but Chloe had gotten, if anything, a little worse to deal with.

Good thing she wasn't alone on this.

"That patrol wasn't so bad," Chat smirked once he landed on the beam Ladybug was currently sitting on, watching the Parisian street lights "but I got nothing on our local supervillain."

"And how much of that patrol was you actually testing your vaulting off rooftops?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just a 25% percent" Chat grinned.

"Right" she rolled her eyes "I'll just go easy on you because your birthday is tomorrow."

Chat beamed.

"Did you get word from your dad about the party?"

His smile dimmed.

"I'll find out tomorrow but I don't have my hopes up," his legs dangled from the beam, clawed fingers gripping the metal as he spoke. Marinette reached out to hold one hand and give a reassuring squeeze. She couldn't begin to understand the loneliness and sadness Adrien faced day after day with a distant father, but to ignore even his own child's birthday? It was unforgivable.

Adrien and her had started on a weird but thankful start. Between knowing each other before officially introducing themselves, the misunderstanding of the chewing gum and the sudden job they were both hiding from everyone but them, Marinette found in Adrien a close friend, a confidant, someone she was starting to rely on and knew he was getting there as well.

"Well, rest assured you will get at least a birthday pastry tomorrow," she offered a small smile "I'll stick a candle to a croissant if I have to."

Chat chortled at that.

"Wouldn't it be better a cupcake or something alike?"

"Well yes, but you seem to have grown fond of croissants" she shrugged and stood up, her yo-yo ready to be thrown "see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course" he bowed "have a good evening my lady."

Ladybug rolled her eyes again "you are not quitting on that one, aren't you?"

"Why should I?" Chat pulled out his baton "you're Ladybug, a lady and royal."

"I'm not- "

"Oh indulge me, I watched Sailor Moon last night again," he grinned and jumped away, leaving Ladybug to sigh and smile as she made her way to her room.

Marinette let her transformation dropped and smiled at Tikki. She looked at the nicely wrapped gift on her desk and jumped to her bed to sleep.

The past days her and Adrien had spent at least two to three nights a week getting to know how their powers worked. Since Adrien's schedule was over the top, late night was the only time they could really get the hang of it.

Besides, akumas were most likely to pop out during the day. It seemed Hawkmoth also needed to sleep every now and then.

In those days Marinette had got to know her partner in "superheroing" as a dork who loved puns, animation and pastries. He was funny, kind and knew how to lighten up the mood for sure. But Marinette had noticed his personality didn't flourish as much during school time, a little more concealed and proper, as if he was under watch or something alike.

Mostly about his father. Marinette had followed the Agreste line as a fashion inspiration but to know the personal side of Gabriel Agreste? Well, that was something entirely different to what she thought.

She tried not to think about that. Maybe they'd have some luck and Adrien would get to enjoy a good birthday.

Hours later the phone was buzzing and ringing her awake, startling her from her bed onto the floor.

"Ack!" she rubbed her backside and glanced at the phone. Why had she put her alarm so early again?

Wrap croissant, have gift ready, right. Marinette patted her cheeks and got ahead to be ready for the day.

At the same time that morning Adrien was already having what had to be nominated as worst birthday breakfast ever. His mood only soured more when Nathalie told him the birthday party was a no go. What was the point of turning fourteen then?

He kept his frown all the way to school, where at least Nino tried to insist in having the party.

And the thing was, Adrien did want it. He was curious about what they would do unlike the stuffy high class ones he was used to. Would they have dynamic music? What about the food? And the outfits? The more Adrien thought about it the more he really wanted to have this party.

It was all he could think about all day until lunch time arrived.

"You know what? I'm going to have a little convo with your pops,"

Oh that was a bad idea.

"Don't waste your time" Adrien sighed "he's not going to change his mind."

"He said no?"

Adrien turned to see Marinette walking towards them, Alya next to her. She was holding a small bag in front of her.

"Is that…?"

"Happy Birthday Adrien" Marinette smiled and offered the bag to him.

Adrien opened it without hesitation, snorting at the croissant with a single green candle stuck in the middle. He pulled it out and proceed to eat the pastry instead, not withholding the moan of satisfaction from it.

"Thanks Marinette," he devoured the rest of it "I mean it."

Marinette gave him a small smile, only to feel her center of gravity shoved as well as the rest of her body thanks to Chloe pushing her to a side. Right, she was still there.

"Happy Birthday Adrien!" Chloe nearly tackled him, leaving a smudge of lipstick on his cheek "did you receive the gift I sent you?"

Marinette withheld from rolling her eyes, especially after Adrien's apologetic look. Yeah, Marinette couldn't still stand Chloe but she was Adrien's childhood friend.

A brat nonetheless but her friend.

It was a good thing Adrien was getting more friends.

"Uh, no?" Adrien would have known. He also knew clear as day Chloe forgot about it. She was never good at keeping track of days. A part of him wanted to peek behind him to confirm Sabrina was probably by the door with the calendar on her phone. He sent Marinette another smile to apologize but Chloe was rambling about getting some delivery guys to give it tonight.

"That was…something," Alya raised an eyebrow.

"That's Chloe," Adrien shrugged as he wiped the rest of crumbs away from his fingers "but anyway, I should get going," he pulled out his phone with a frown "have a photoshoot."

"What? But today- "

"Hey, I'll see you after lunch" Adrien smiled at them and walked towards the car that had just showed up.

"This sucks," Marinette and Nino said almost at the same time.

"I'm going to speak with Adrien's old man,"

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Marinette looked at him.

"Worth a shot" Nino capped his bubble bottle and smiled at the girls "I'll let you know of it."

Marinette had a bad feeling of how that was going to go down. It was then that she remembered she had Adrien's gift in her bag.

"Ah shoot," she frowned "Nino! Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Could you leave this for him?" she pulled out the wrapped gift "I would but I have to go back home now and- "

"No problem dudette!" Nino took it and smiled, making his way to the Agreste mansion.

Adrien sunk on the car seat. The photoshoot didn't take long but it was still a bummer to work on his birthday. He wondered if he could convince Nino and Marinette of getting a small cake for afternoon classes or something when he finally reached home.

But what he saw at the entrance was definitely a surprise.

Adrien was also surprised Nino was granted an audience, considering how busy his father always seemed to be to even spend a meal with his own son.

"Nino?" Adrien walked towards him, just as Nino continued rambling all of Adrien's extracurricular activities. His heart warmed, to have a friend willing to face his father, but Gabriel's stare only downed that emotion, knowing it was futile.

"I decide what's best for my son," Adrien heard his icy tone "in fact, I've just decided you are a bad influence and you are not welcomed in my house ever again! Leave now!"

Say what now?

Adrien tried to refute but Gabriel had already turned around and left.

"Nino, wait!" he went after his friend, hurt as he looked Nino's anger turn to a frown and sad then anger again as he left his home.

Adrien wanted to yell. No, he wanted to yell at his father. Call him out of what he had done to one of his friends!

"Adrien, you should head to the dining room for lunch or you'll be late for your next lessons" Nathalie called after him.

Adrien closed the door and marched to eat what would be a lonely, dull lunch. He pulled out his phone to text Marinette about what had happened, hoping that maybe she would catch up with Nino and help her find a solution to the situation.

He was halfway his meal –which was mostly greens and a slice of bread- when he got a text from her.

_Buginette: Might be too late to comfort him_

Too late? Adrien tossed the napkin and stood up, noting how quieter his house was.

"Nathalie? Father?" he called out but received no answer.

Oh no, was Nino akumatized? It had to be the only thing that came to Adrien's mind as he typed an answer to Marinette, only to be startled by the sudden "SURPRISE!" shout in front of him.

"Hey, hey, hey birthday boy!"

Adrien looked up to see a very obvious akuma standing on a bubble calling for his attention. He was dressed in black and red with blue skin and, wait, was that a tank top or an armor? Adrien had to wonder if Hawkmoth knew anything about villain design or if this was the mere subconscious of the victims.

Oh, right. The akumatized victim was talking about a party and had bubbles and…wait the voice was a little familiar.

"Nino!?"

"Let's get this party started!" the Bubbler jumped to a dj set and started to play a catchy song that had his classmates dancing, but Adrien sneaked back into his home.

Oh this was bad. He knew what he had to do for sure. Nino was his friend and was akumatized because he tried to get a chance from his father.

It didn't help at all that Plagg was voicing out his deep desire to actually enjoy a birthday party. The little god had a point. When was he ever going to get a chance at a party? When he was 18? That was way too far. Besides, there was no harm to the city, no one was actively in peril.

He could get to enjoy a few minutes, transform, trap the akuma and all would be good!

Adrien went back outside where his classmates were still dancing and decided to mingle in between. The music was swell and no one had to follow a dance routine, so that was already a bonus. But the more he moved around the more he saw the lack of energy in them, as if they weren't into it.

Suddenly the music turned slower and couples were forming around him.

"Is it me or does everyone seem a bit weird?"

"Forget about them, let's go dance!" Chloe pulled him to the dance floor, clinging to him as she swayed to the music.

Ladybug jumped to the source of commotion, Adrien's front yard.

"Huh," she observed the situation. There was the bubbler at a dj stand while her classmates and friend were slow dancing and, wait a minute, was that?

"What is that cat thinking?" she huffed as she saw Adrien dancing with Chloe. He was here the whole time? With the akuma so close? Marinette frowned when suddenly she saw Chloe leaning forward to kiss Adrien.

Something inside her churned, like if she had eaten something spoiled. She activated her lucky charm, a record falling in her hands. Ladybug looked around her, convoluting a plan to turn around the situation, a hyped music boosting out of the speakers to break everyone apart.

She smiled, only to jump away to a safe place once she heard the beeping from her earrings.

That was a bit too fast for her liking.

Marinette stretched her hands to catch Tikki, offering the small kwami a nervous smile.

"Marinette," Tikki rubbed her head, throwing Marinette a stare.

"I…don't know why I did that" Marinette looked back "but I needed to get his attention?"

"Sure, and jealously had nothing to do with it" Tikki crossed her arms.

"Je-jealously?" Marinette blinked "I was not jealous? Of who? Chloe?" Marinette rolled her eyes "what would I even be jealous of?"

Tikki refrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"But, akuma, he's not going anywhere" Marinette smiled again "we'll go in, get you some food to replenish and I'll pull a certain stray cat's ear to help out."

She let Tikki back into her bag and sneaked into the party, right towards the snack table to stash some cookies, when she crossed sight with Adrien.

They stared at each other, Adrien smiling nervously as he pointed at the door, with Marinette sighing and following after him. They did need to transform to face the Bubbler after all.

"So, having fun?" Adrien asked once the door was closed.

"Oh I don't know," Marinette crossed her arms "what about you?"

Adrien's shoulders sagged and Marinette couldn't help but to feel bad. This was, akuma or not, something Adrien had always wanted to try. To have for himself. And yeah, the conditions of how he was having this party weren't the most ideal but Marinette couldn't take that away from him.

"I'm sorry Adrien," she sighed "you deserve to have a party, especially today."

"That's what I said" Plagg poked out of Adrien's shirt, only to be received by a scowl from Tikki "ah…"

"I am not surprised," Tikki frowned more when a loud scream from outside made them turn to the window, Ivan getting thrown to the air in a green bubble.

"Oh no," they said at the same time, looking at each other with decision.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

They went out from different sides of the house to stop the Bubbler, only to be swallowed by one green one, with the usual litany of handling over their miraculous. The more the Bubbler talked the more Marinette got an idea of why Nino had been akumatized.

"They care for their kids, they love them!"

"Most adults do anyhow" Chat Noir mumbled, earning a soft glance from Ladybug "you must bring the adults back!"

"No, never" Bubbler grinned "know what? Since you care about these adults so much, why don't you go float with them for a while?"

Next thing they knew; they were tossed high to the sky.

"Use your cataclysm!" Ladybug yelled as they went higher than the top of the Eiffel tower.

"Couldn't you have said that 500 hundred feet ago?!" Chat Noir stared at her and summoned his magic. He didn't think much as he slammed his cataclysm on the bubble, both dropping down way too fast for his pleasure.

"Your stick!" Ladybug yelled as she pointed at the Eiffel Tower, the wheels in Chat Noir's mind running to catch on her plan. It was ingenious!

He threw it hard, the baton slamming into the tower with force. Ladybug grabbed his hand and threw her yo-yo at it, the string twisting around it to create a vaulting pole for them to swing and land on the street.

"Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights" he smiled just as his ring beeped and Ladybug threw him back the baton "what's the plan bug?"

"His bubble sort she frowned "that's got to be where the akuma is"

"Then we better hurry" he nodded and ran back to his home, Ladybug right next to him.

They ran and jumped to the top of Adrien's gate way where Bubbler was just about to trap the rest of their classmates, when Ladybug called out for his attention.

"Sorry to burst your bubble!"

Chat Noir tried to contain his snort. And to think his partner didn't like his puns.

They knew how to deal with this now. Even with Bubbler trapping their classmates, Chat Noir knew they were going to save them. The fought drove them to the tower (Chat was not going to comment on how often that was getting to be), when his ring beeped again.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug shouted as a big wrench fell on her hands.

"Your plumbing skills going to help us out?!" Chat smiled, only to jump away from an exploding bubble. That was fine, he thought, he could act as bait while Ladybug thought of something. He jumped high up the tower, climbing and jumping as more bubbles exploded behind him.

He smiled when he saw Ladybug finally ran towards the ventilation vent, the tube going loose as air started to ran out of it. Chat jumped towards it and clung to it, redirecting the air to blow the bubbles away just as Ladybug caught the bubble sort to break it, the purple butterfly caught in her yo-yo to be purified.

"Pound it!" they fist bumped after the Cure swam around them. Ladybug offered to take Nino back to ground since she still had a minute or two to spare.

"See you tonight for patrol!"

Adrien smiled. At least there was some good things coming for him this day.

He kept on that promise even after he had a lonesome dinner, only to be surprised by Nathalie giving him a present from his father.

"T-thank you!" he couldn't help but to smile as he unwrapped it, revealing a soft cerulean scarf that felt warm to the touch.

It was nice, comfortable, and as Adrien looked closer it was finely done. He smiled as he wrapped it around his neck.

Adrien kept on waiting until night where he jumped out of the window, cladded in his suit. He had to leave the scarf at home, didn't want to cause any suspicions to anyone who saw him that night, but when he arrived to their usual spot –a rooftop of an abandoned building- he was surprised to what he saw.

There was Ladybug, finishing with setting up some fairy lights around what seemed to be a tent made out of old blankets. The inside had a few cushions and pillows splayed over a plastic tarp, with a few bowls filled with popcorn, pretzels and cookies, with a couple of thermos right next to them.

"What…"

"Happy birthday!" she clapped her hands together "I know this is not like a big party but I figured you still needed a small celebration, maybe next year we will have a better plan to convince your dad-"

His heart swelled up in his chest. To think she had gone through the trouble of making all of this for him.

"He…actually gave me a gift" Chat said "a scarf, can't you believe it? He didn't give me a lame pen."

Chat looked at her expression and frowned but she was back to smiling that he maybe misread what he had seen.

"That's wonderful Chat!" she sat on one cushion and patted the one next to him, Chat Noir almost tripping on his feet as he joined her "I'm so glad you liked his present."

"Thank you," he wiped his eyes "but this! This is so great bug."

"Well, you deserve it" Ladybug smiled at him "So! I have some of your favorite anime here to watch," she pulled out a flash drive and her laptop "or we could watch a movie? Or we could just dance too, whatever you pick."

"Are you finally going to succumb to watch Sailor Moon with me?"

"Only because it is your birthday,"

Chat laughed and waited for her to start running the first episode, sneaking out a pretzel to nibble on.

Despite everything, this was a good birthday to remember.

* * *

**I'm experimenting a lot with this "what if". Mostly because I still take some parts from the episode and others are slowly being modified.**

**But I guess as I go on there'll be less and less ref from the episodes because they will divert soon.**

**Also this is a slow burn adrinette fic so, I'm also experimenting there.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Lady Wi Fi

Things I noticed while writing this episode:

1) Marinette as Ladybug also throws puns, I haven't seen that in fics

2) Alya does jump to conclusions without fact checking as stated here by Marinette so

3) How to transform the love square into blind fools in love who haven't realized it yet (they aren't in love yet but that's an idea)

4) I quick googled French schedule because why not but I'm taking a lot of artistic license here (also don't come at me with American system, I'm Mexican, I have no idea how they do it either)

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Lady Wi-Fi**

Adrien hated Tuesdays.

Well, not hated, just despised them for being his unlucky day of staying at school if there was an attack far from the building.

He and Marinette had come up with that system after realizing how suspicious it would be if both went missing for hours on schooldays. Adrien would have Tuesdays and Thursdays to deal with, while Marinette had Mondays and Fridays. Since Wednesday was half-day and Saturday was more likely for Adrien to have a photoshoot, they had left those out.

It didn't take away the stress Adrien had while he listened to their teacher talking about their homework, the seat behind him still empty as there was an akuma way too far from school for both to be absent at the same time. Thankfully it hadn't risen to something that needed him to go run after her for help –he would have gotten a message- but that didn't mean he was going to just go home as soon as the bell rang.

"Is Marinette still in the restroom?" Mme. Bustier asked Alya just as the bell he was waiting for rang.

Adrien waited to get his paper and stuffed it in his bag, waving a quick goodbye to Nino as he dashed out of the building and found a place to transform and catch up with Marinette.

"What's the situation bug?" he asked once he got sight of her.

"Traffic akuma" she sighed "did I miss much of class?"

"Alya got your homework" he grinned "let's get this dealt with shall we?"

"You read my mind" she smiled as she threw her yo-yo.

It didn't take long, the fact that they didn't have to use their powers was the sign of it. However, Chat made sure to make his way to one of the victims of the akuma, smiling as he comforted them and made sure they were alright. He liked this part of his role. Sure, Ladybug got the camera more often but Adrien was so used to them from fashion shows and interviews this was more like a break than anything.

"I should head back home before they think I skipped classes" Ladybug turned to Chat after they moved away from the people "catch you later?"

"Sure thing" he grinned as she threw her yo-yo and dashed away.

Ladybug moved across rooftops, jumping and twirling as she did. She couldn't deny she liked the gymnastic behind it, like the parkour people she had seen before. It was a little liberating.

Soon she found a good place to transform back to Marinette, not far from her home.

"Time flies fast when you're saving the world, the day's already over!" Tikki exclaimed as she peeked out of Marinette's bag, the girl nodding in agreement.

"Tell me about it, I missed an entire half-day of school!" she groaned "I don't even want to look at all the homework I have to do."

"Whoever is behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes." Tikki crossed her arms.

That made Marinette giggle.

"But you don't have any toes" she smiled as she opened the door to the bakery, greeting her mom who had her bag, courtesy of Alya.

"You seem so forgetful these days, maybe you just need some fresh air and some exercise for that growing brain of yours.

'If only you knew' thought Marinette as she nodded along and dragged her feet up the stairs and towards her room. Adrien had mentioned some literature papers too and probably some math which was making her head pound.

She pulled out her tablet only to blink at the post-it on it.

"What's this?" she peeled it off only for her eyes to widen at the message.

"No way! You think she knows?" Tikki looked at her.

"I doubt it" Marinette put the post-it back on her desk "Alya is always jumping to conclusions before she has her facts straight."

She thought back on the first days after Ladybug had officially shown up in Paris, listening to Alya calling out nearly every girl around to possibly be the heroine.

"But just in case…"

She held out her phone. If it worked to reassure Tikki, she could give Alya a call. But it seemed luck was not on her side.

"No signal?"

Marinette climbed out to her balcony. Only to get the news they were doing maintenance on the cell tower. Well, this just meant she was back to working on homework. Marinette sighed as she pulled out the first assignment. It was going to be a long evening.

She was so focused on her homework and catching up with notes she forgot to call Alya. In fact, she forgot to even go back to her bed since she had fallen asleep on her desk.

"I'm so late!" Marinette rushed to gather her things and get a quick change of clothes. She brushed her teeth at the same time she packed her tablet.

This wasn't her first time but it didn't make her feel any better as she ran to the school and up the stairs to her classroom. Sneaking in wasn't much of a problem, getting a sympathetic smile from Adrien as she slid into her seat, but she couldn't help but notice Alya wasn't there.

Marinette tapped Nino's shoulders and pointed at Alya's seat.

"Where is she?" she whispered as she leaned closer to hear him.

"She's been suspended," Nino muttered back.

"What?!"

"Marinette! If you're going to come late, would you please do it discreetly?" Mme. Bustier called her out, making her cheeks turn red. She muttered an apology and sat back down. Curiosity, however, was biting at the back of her head.

"What happened to her?" she mumbled again.

"The short story?" Nino whispered back "accused to break into Chloe's locker, I mean _Ladybug's_ locker."

"WHAT?!"

"That's it Marinette!" the teacher turned around "go to the principal's office!"

Marinette grabbed her bag and went out with her shoulders slumped, giving Adrien the same confused look he was wearing.

"What are you talking about?" he turned to Nino. Chloe? Ladybug? Was Alya that desperate to find out. He had to agree with Nino. Alya was starting to lose control of that situation. He still shuddered at the thought.

Boy was he glad it was not Chloe.

Marinette meanwhile had arrived at the principal's office shocked to see that he was frozen. Was this the work of an akuma?

The screen turned on, revealing the new victim taunting the principal with…wait.

Marinette glared at the screen. That had to be Alya.

"I'm going to have to save my best friend" she turned to Tikki "spots on!"

Back in the classroom, Adrien stood up the moment the teacher told them to go home. But home was the last place in his mind. If that was Alya, and who else could it be if Hakwmoth had a radar for anguished people, then she was probably going to go after Chloe. He made sure to sneak into a bathroom to transform.

Sneaking out afterwards was easy, soon Chat Noir was perched on the rooftop right in front of Chloe's room, at the top of the luxury hotel she lived at. He zoomed in with his baton, choking a laugh when he saw his childhood friend in what had to be a very well done cosplay of the spotted heroine.

"What in the world?"

"Who's being a sneaky kitty now?" he nearly jumped at Ladybug's voice right next to him.

"You startled me,"

"Oh, then scared kitty?" she giggled.

"Say what you want but we can't deny you have a fan" he smiled at her.

"A copycat?"

Chat tried to contain his laughter.

"Oh, so when you do puns is smooth and on point but when I do them is unnecessary and bad humor?"

"You have a terrible timing" she poked her bell and looked to the hotel "stake out plan?"

"Looks like it" Chat patted next to him for her to sit down "so! Any idea why Alya thinks Chloe is well, you?"

"Beats me" she sighed "but she did leave me a note about it, I wanted to call her but there was no service and then I got caught up with homework and next thing I knew I was late to class and maybe if I was on time I could have prevented her from being suspended- "

"Hey, hey" Chat held her hand "don't push yourself over this, it wasn't your fault."

"I know but," Ladybug squeezed his hand "I can't help but think if I had been there, did you feel this way when Nino got…?"

"Yeah," he sighed "but I'm going to tell you what I told myself, you are here now" he smiled "to save her from Hawkmoth, and that's something you do quite amazing."

"Well," she gave him a small smile "that's because I have one great partner by my side."

They stayed there, waiting for Lady Wifi to show up, observing Chloe's acting of Ladybug until it was nighttime. It was then that they finally caught sight of the akuma, both jumping to action to reach her right as she "revealed" Ladybug's identity.

"Sorry to bust your news story, next time you should double-check your facts" Chat grinned as Ladybug tried to contain her face from showing a reaction. He did have a point.

"You'll be sorry," Lady Wifi snarled at them, undoing her powers on Chloe and turning her full attention to them.

"I'm Lady Wifi! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!"

They dodged and sneaked out of the room, taking the stairs floors below as Ladybug tried to come up with a way to save her friend. She was using her phone, so that meant she should need a signal to have it available.

"So, what's the plan?" Chat asked as they kept running.

"Let's lead her down to the basement where there isn't any service!"

They reached the very bottom, and right as Ladybug thought so, Lady Wifi's power couldn't reach them.

"Smart move bug," Chat nodded "now what?"

"Uh…" the slamming of doors made them look up "she's gone back into the hotel!"

They ran back up the stairs, only to realize the doors were locked.

"Seriously?!" Chat groaned as they ran "I don't need this much cardio in my life!"

"Focus Chat!" Ladybug panted as she kept running up the stairs.

"I am focused!" he yelled back "see? That one is unlocked."

Ladybug glared at it.

"It's a trap isn't it?" Chat took out his baton.

"Get ready for one then," she took a step back and counted "1…2…3!"

They kicked the door open and got into what had to be the hotel's restaurant.

"Huh, didn't know she had many phones" Chat mumbled as they took cautious steps forward.

"What's up with them?"

It seemed they got their answer when Lady Wifi showed up from one of them, attacking both with her pause button.

Chat dodged them without a problem but soon found himself overwhelmed by being the center of her attention, ending up with himself slammed against a table.

"Chat!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Lady Wifi, but she was using her teleporting skill to move away from her.

Ladybug glared at the phones and started to smash them one by one with her yo-yo, limiting her access to tele transporting. Lady Wifi sneaked past her and ran to the kitchen, but it turned out to be another trap as she locked the door right after Ladybug walked in.

Chat banged at the locked door.

"Hang on LB!" he called out as he opened the screen of his baton. He was not going to let the akuma reveal her identity to the city.

"Of course!" he grinned "the service elevator!"

Ladybug heard his steps further from the door and hoped he knew how to get in the kitchen. In the meantime, she fought her way to avoid Lady Wifi's attacks, thankful that she knew her way around the kitchen to know where to find the pots and throw them in self-defense, but soon she found herself trapped between counters, her arms frozen to the wall.

Lady Wifi smirked and started to broadcast.

"Who is Ladybug? Is she a super hero or a super weirdo?"

Rude, much?

"How can we trust the girl when we have no idea of who she really is? We have the right to know!"

It was a good thing Alya was akumatized because that was the worst way to want to know who she was under the mask. Ladybug winced when she felt fingers pulling at her face.

"Why doesn't it come off!?"

"Uh, because it's magic?"

Seriously, between magic powers and everything that had to be obvious, even for an akuma.

The service elevator door buzzed open, Chat Noir jumping out of it with baton at hand.

"You're out of minutes Lady Wifi!"

Ladybug tried not to chuckle. That was indeed good timing.

"Oh, how romantic," Lady Wifi sneered "tomcat has come to save his love bug."

"W-what?" both Chat Noir and Ladybug turned to her.

"I'm not his love bug!"

"We're not together?!"

Chat managed to snap out of his surprise as he dodged another attack from Lady Wifi, only to get hit again right in the chest and thrown to the freezer, the door magically locked behind him. Worse of all, his ring fell off, Plagg pulled out immediately from it.

"So chilly in here!" he shivered as Adrien patted the ground around, looking for it. This was bad, if Lady Wifi opened that door he was screwed.

"Well, well, well" Lady Wifi smirked, "what am I going to do with both of you?"

Ladybug struggled against the restrains just as a purple light appeared on Alya's face. She had seen it before; Hawkmoth was talking to her through her mind.

"If you don't get him out fast, your crush will soon be slushed!" Lady Wifi laughed as she undid the bounds on Ladybug "good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover!"

She disappeared with her teleporting skills, but that didn't help Ladybug at all.

And why did she say crush? She shook her head. Wrong thing to focus at the moment.

"Chat!" she ran to the freezer door, kicking at it and slamming against it, but nothing was good enough to break the magic lock.

"I'll get you out of there!"

"Please!" Adrien shivered "but also take your time!"

"What? You'll freeze in there!" Ladybug shouted as she looked around for something to help her. It was no use; she would have to call it sooner.

"Lucky charm!" she yelled as a metal box fell on her hands.

"This better be some lucky box" she muttered, only to notice the 'do not microwave' sign and the gears in her head started to spin. This wasn't exactly magic, what Lady Wifi was doing was thanks to phone technology and something she could stop it with was…

"Of course! The microwaves!"

She moved fast to pull the microwave to the freezer door and stuck the box inside. Her plan worked as the microwave imploded but the lock was long gone from the door.

"Yes!"

Adrien heard the beeping outside but he smirked as he finally caught up to his ring, transforming just before Ladybug opened the door.

"Chat!" she caught him before he could fall. Who would have thought freezers would leave you so numb in short time?

"Oh no," he looked at her earrings "you used your Lucky Charm bug! There's not much time left!"

"Well I wasn't going to let you freeze" she helped him to stand up, but it was true. She had a few minutes before turning back and there was a projection of them probably all over Paris right now.

She looked at the door and the microwave.

"I know what to do," she pulled him close so to whisper on his ear.

Chat nodded. Leave it to her to find out the solution every time.

"You can count on me" he grinned as he grabbed a pot to cover the projection.

"I'll go and jam the Wi-Fi antenna," he said as he climbed back to the elevator service.

"Good luck!" he heard her say as he went up to the top floor, only to be received with more projectiles from Lady Wi-Fi.

It was a good thing he knew that was going to happen. Chat sneaked back to the stair doors, running to the rooftop. Time was on the essence this time and he was not going to let Ladybug down.

"Cataclysm!" he called out for his magic as he reached the antenna, only to be stopped again by Lady Wi fi.

Well, his job was never easy.

"I'm not going to let you cut me off so easily!" she threw more projectiles at him, Chat dodging them while trying to avoid wasting his Cataclysm. He threw his baton at her, smirking as it divided in two, the perfect distraction for him to sneak to the antenna and slamming his hand into it, the metal corroding as Lady Wi-Fi fell to the rooftop.

"Give me that phone!" he jumped at her. Even if she was magically powerless, he couldn't risk the chance of Ladybug running out of time and showing her identity. But boy did he not expect Alya to sucker punch and kick him hard.

Chat tried to lunge at her phone again, only to be pinned down to the ground, with lady Wi Fi's phone out of reach.

"Hah!" she exclaimed just as a familiar string appeared to wrap around her wrist and pulled her back, the phone flying above her head. Ladybug jumped ahead and grabbed the flying phone, slamming it hard to release it from the purple butterfly.

"No more evil-doing for you little akuma" she smiled as she caught the butterfly, purifying it and letting it go.

"Miraculous ladybug!"

This was her favorite part, looking at the magic ladybugs floating around the city and fixing everything that had been caused by Hawkmoth. She smiled at Chat as she offered her fist, Chat grinning as they did their salute.

"Pound it!"

They smiled at Alya's rambling and fangirling, but as much as Ladybug wanted to stay, the beep in her earrings told her otherwise.

"Got to go, you only have a minute!" Chat said and turned around, leading Ladybug down the stairs and to the supply closet that was at the reception. It was a good thing he knew some hiding spots in this place.

"In, in, come on" he pushed her inside and closed the door behind him, just as the magic washed away from her.

"That was close" she caught Tikki in her hands "thanks."

"One can't be too sure," he grinned as he peeked out of the door "coast is clear, you can sneak out."

"Got it," Marinette moved to the door and smiled at him "see you tomorrow?"

"Of course bug" he smiled at her as she left the supply closet.

It had been a fight alright, Marinette couldn't believe how close she had been to have her identity discovered, let alone by Alya of all people.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we didn't know," Marinette mused the next day as she and Tikki relaxed on the balcony.

"Would you have told him?"

"Maybe not yet" she shrugged "I'm glad it was on accident but who knows yet how different everything would be."

"Got it!"

Marinette yelped and turned around just in time to see Alya coming from her trapdoor, showing up a new smartphone in her hand.

Marinette let her breath calm down from the surprise and smiled as she looked at Alya gushing about her new phone and showing her the really high quality of the camera.

"And what's with all the photos of Adrien?" she couldn't help but to ask "are you going to tell me he's Ladybug now?"

"Very funny" she showed Marinette another photo "but now that you mention it, with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Chat Noir?"

Marinette's eyes widened. As far as Alya's hunts went this was the closest one she had got.

"Are you out of your mind?!" she looked at her, baffled when Alya just raised an eyebrow. Oh, she overreacted, she had to fix this fast before Alya went after Adrien. Oh, she would apologize to him later.

"Chat Noir is way too chaotic to Adrien's poshness,"

"Is that even a word?" Alya smiled.

"You know what I meant" Marinette smiled back "but we can always check it out in your new phone!" she snatched it from Alya's hand, laughing as the girl went after her.

If she deleted the photoshopped photo of Adrien as Chat Noir, well, she could throw it away to her clumsiness.

* * *

You'll notice a lot of these are mostly Adrien/Marinette pov's so I skip lots of things that happen in the episode.

Thanks for reading! I believe Dark Cupid is next...

How the hell will I re-do that one if there's no love square?


	5. Stormy Weather

**This is a fanfic and me having fun so I will follow advice from phoenixdaisy on ao3 about the timeline. Because I was kind of going in production order and some make no sense. ****Then again this show makes no sense with continuity.**

**Also I am going to save Dark Cupid for later where they are still clueless but already caught feelings.**

**And then 3/4 into writing this one I realized they were talking about summer vacations and I went "wait, but origins was the beginning of school year..."**

**So I'll go along with that, have them start the next school year as with the other chapters and be on my merry way because artistic license.**

**Also this is a fic, there aren't ground rules, this is me having fun with "what if" situations.**

**Anyway, hope you like this one!**

* * *

Stormy Weather

The night was cool and clear of clouds, but the stars were barely visible because of the street lights that illuminated the city. Not that any of the superheroes paid attention to them, as they were currently snuggled up under a blanket to watch the laptop screen, tonight's choice being a cartoon of Adrien's choosing.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Chat sang along with the video, earning a light jab on the ribs "what? It's a good song!"

"Hm hm" Ladybug giggled "I didn't say it was but keep it low, we might alert someone."

"Only if you promise we can sing this before we wreck Hawkmoth and win the fight."

"Oh my god" she laughed "that is so overly dramatic Chat,"

"But it would be so worth it!" he pouted "please?"

"First we would need to know where he's hiding" she sighed "we've been at this for months and there's no clue of where or who he is."

"That is true" Chat sighed as well "but I must admit these months have been the greatest because I got to meet you and go to school."

"Only you would be excited about school" she giggled "but I get it, I'm glad I met you too."

The episode ended and both teens stretched, Chat Noir making sure to pack the laptop and small speaker. Saturday nights were amazing in the sense they could get to do this, watch movies or cartoons to their contempt after a few rounds of patrol. He loved them, even if he was watching something for the tenth time, he loved his partner's comments afterwards.

"Well then," she packed the blanket in her yo-yo, still surprised at the capacity of the magic device in storing about everything "are you good for tomorrow?"

"The photoshoot?" Chat frowned "I can't believe he scheduled it for a Sunday."

"I'm sorry, it's supposed to be vacation time and you are going to be working."

"It's not your fault bug" he shrugged, his eyes brightening as he snapped his fingers "but it would be such a surprise if you were to be around the park say… around noon?"

"I can't promise you anything" she sighed "I promised a family friend I'd babysit her daughter and Alya is going to tag along at my house" her eyes lit up "I mean I could take her to the park but I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Hey, parks are public spaces, it is bound to happen" he grinned "and it'd be great to see friends outside of school."

"Sneaky, sneaky" she flicked her bell "but you win chaton."

"Don't I always?" he grinned, strapping the bag to his shoulder and ran off before Ladybug could retort.

She just huffed with a smile and made her way back to her home, falling right onto her bed as the transformation faded away.

Marinette knew she had to stand up more for herself in certain aspects of her life. Knowing when to say no was one of those. It was a long path and it wasn't as if she couldn't do it, but sometimes it was too exhausting.

Like right now, as she ran after the little girl going in circles with a prototype hat Marinette had been working on for days.

She could handle akumas, she could handle weird magical disasters. But a girl running around her house while making Marinette trip and bump her head in numerous surfaces was beginning to get the better of her.

"Why did I agree to do this?" she mumbled right as Manon ran away with her hat again.

"If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake" Tikki smiled behind one of Marinette's pigtails.

"You read my mind" she smiled just as the doorbell rang "oh that must Alya."

Marinette ran to open the door, relieved to see her friend there.

"So what seems to be the situation?"

"You've said it, you are an expert with your sisters, I need your help."

"Ah," Alya smiled "of course I shall impose my wisdom upon you, my sweet can't say no friend."

Marinette ignored that last part. One step at a time she told herself.

"Besides, Adrien is having a photoshoot at the park and he asked if I could also be around so he doesn't feel so lonely."

"Girl, you have got to work on your time management, but the park is not a bad idea."

Manon took that chance to sneak past Marinette's legs, looking up at Alya with curious eyes.

"And who are you?"

Alya kneeled to be on Manon's height and started to say stuff that Marinette had to blink surprised at how easy Manon was hooked to every word. Marinette was not going to deny Alya was good when it came to little kids. Soon she was practically lifting Manon up and hoisting her on Marinette's shoulders, the girl clinging to her hair as they made their way to the park.

It was a nice day out, a little hot but nothing not manageable. As soon as they were in the park, Marinette spotted Adrien posing next to the fountain, no doubt already bored from doing this on a nice day.

"Alright, how about we run you tired first?" Marinette put Manon down, the girl laughing as she pointed at a balloon stand.

"I want a balloon with Mireille's face on it!"

"That's…odd?" Marinette looked at Alya "didn't they were just going to announce the winner today?"

"You know how some places have their merchandise up and ready before they announce a winner" Alya shrugged.

"I suppose," Marinette looked at the red balloons. It was a high possibility but it still stuck as weird in her head. But she hadn't paid much attention to the weather contest since she had been quite busy chasing after Manon back in her home.

"Ok, let's get you one" Marinette took Manon to the stand, looking up just as Adrien sent her a small wave. She waved back and pointed at Manon, her eyes conveying the message that she was going to be around, only to be also pulled by Alya to the balloon vendor.

Adrien was glad she agreed to be around, even if his time was way limited with the amount of shoots the photographer wanted to take, not to mention his bodyguard was there so any possibility of sneaking away was out of the question.

This was boring, not to mention Adrien may have slept a little less than usual thanks to Saturday movie nights, but that was something he couldn't let anyone else know.

"No, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti!"

Adrien looked back at the photographer. Oh, he had yawned in between a photo. He apologized but the truth was he was really bored and his brain was not going to cooperate in understand all the pasta metaphors. Around him there were a few people talking and he spotted Marinette with Alya and Manon around the merry go round.

"We need some more energy! Romance!"

Adrien was quite sure that was not necessary for this shoot.

But the photographer was looking around and pointing at Marinette.

"You! You there," he approached her "hm, good contrast, yes, you can pose with Mr. Adrien,"

Marinette jumped, looking at the photographer and then at Adrien and back to the photographer.

"M-me? No way, I'm not that photogenic and- "

"Oh it would be a great idea!" Alya nudged her "you could get to find out about the other side of modeling business,"

"But- "she looked at Manon.

"Hey girl, I got you covered," Alya lifted Manon up to the unicorn on the merry go around "besides it'll be for only a few minutes, I think miss Unicorn and I will be just fine."

Manon laughed, no doubt at Alya's magical story. Well, at least she wasn't turning it into super hero stuff.

"Ok, fine" she turned "but just for a few minutes, alright?"

She turned and made her way to the fountain, only to stop at the loud scream that came from behind, as the merry go round was suddenly wrapped in an icy prison.

Marinette looked up to see indeed an akuma, a girl with a purple dress and umbrella that was sending gusts of winds at people nearby.

"Aurore?"

It had to be her, the other girl that lost the contest. But how devastated must she feel to be akumatized over it?

Marinette would have to think about it later as she ran to a place to hide and transform. She knew Adrien would catch up to her but first she had to make sure Alya and Manon were safe.

Ladybug was glad Alya was with the little girl but that didn't take away the pang of guilt from leaving her alone.

"I'll get you out of there!" she exclaimed and tossed her yo-yo to wrap around the big icicle. Maybe the wire would create enough friction to cut it out?

She pulled hard, only for the wire to slip and throw the yo-yo right on her head.

Ouch, that thing was painful. Ok then, plan B. Purify the akuma and cast miraculous cure to melt the ice.

"Don't worry" she approached the ice wall and crouched to Manon's height "everything's going to be ok."

"Where is Marinette?"

"She hasn't forgotten about you Manon" Ladybug gave her a warm smile.

"How do you know my name?"

Ladybug's cheek twitched. She had to admit it was sometimes difficult to keep the identities separate for the sake of civilians.

"Ah Marinette told me!" she said "she's coming right back, ok?"

That ought to explain it for now. She gave Alya a smile and turned around. She had an akuma to fight.

Adrien on the other side of the park had managed to transform, after bribing Plagg out with cheese, and was facing at the akuma.

"Hey Ice Queen," he called out to her as he slid off the fence "what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?"

"My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!"

Huh, ok he was a little far off the name.

"Listen, I'm _feeline_ more generous than usual today," he smirked "so cool down and we call it quits, ok?"

Next thing he knew he was being blasted away by a gust of wind, landing three blocks away from the park.

"I thought cats landed on their feet" he heard Ladybug approaching him, taking the hand she offered up to him.

"I had it covered" he dusted off his suit "she just couldn't appreciate my sense of humor."

"What a shame she _mist_ the opportunity."

Chat grinned.

"See, you do get me,"

"Just not your timing" she shrugged just as the akuma appeared right in front of them, casting her power to throw lightning above them.

"Watch out!" Ladybug tackled Chat out of the way just as one fell on the street.

"That was way too dangerous" Chat turned to the akuma "you just won yourself a cat fight!"

He ran towards her, only for the street's asphalt turning to ice as his feet slipped. Stormy Weather threw another gust of wind, sending him flying back again.

"Chat!" Ladybug used a lamp post as anchor as she grabbed onto Chat's tail, both fighting against the gust of wind until it was done, leaving them face planted on the sidewalk.

"Ok, I'll knock the wind out of her sails," Chat cracked his knuckles, ready to leap against Stormy Weather again, only to be reeled back by Ladybug.

"Woah, wait up" she pulled at his tail "we can't go head first, that didn't work out."

"Right" he frowned "have a backup idea?"

"Follow my lead" she smiled and jumped to start running on one side of the building, Chat quickly catching up to her plan. If they went at her at the same time, then Stormy Weather was not going to know who to defend from first.

The gust of wind that sent them flying and almost crushed by the wrecked cars told them otherwise.

"Hang on!" Ladybug pulled Chat close to her and started to spin her yo-yo real fast above them, just as a bus landed right on top of them.

Either yo-yo's string spun so hard or magic alone but Chat was relieved to see it had done a hole on the metal of the bus, even if it landed on top of his head.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his head "that hurt!"

"I'm sorry" she couldn't help but to giggle a little "I know firsthand how hard this thing is."

"Sure you do" he frowned "so, front attacks didn't work, neither divided ones."

Ladybug pushed the bus window to open it, taking Chat's baton as he lifted her up and allowed her to vault him out.

"What about an ambush?"

"That could be, but we would need to know where she's gone,"

"Say, why do you think she got akumatized?" Chat asked once they were back on the streets, running across the wreckage.

"I'm guessing from the weather contest results?"

"Right, I forgot about those," he shrugged just as the broken screen next to them lit up, showing Stormy Weather broadcasting a snow storm over Paris.

"Summer vacation is officially over!"

"Already?" Chat huffed "but I'd look so good in a swimsuit."

Ladybug laughed "glad to see that's your priority."

"Are you kidding? I'd love to go to the beach" he smiled "but tan lines, you know."

"Bummer, but!" Ladybug smiled just as snow kept falling around them "now we know where to find her."

"What is your plan of action bug?" he asked as they continued running.

"For now? Find the akumatized object and destroy it" she huffed.

They reached the tv network building, the place eerie and quiet as soon as they barged in. There were some fallen chairs and messed papers around, as well as cut out cardboard figures of the weather girl contestants.

"Hey, wait" Chat pointed at one "that girl with the parasol- "

"It's her!"

"Isn't she Aurore from the classroom next door?"

"Yeah, oh she wanted to win so bad, no wonder she got akumatized."

"Let's go save her then" Chat pointed at the door, both nodding as they barged in to what was the main studio, but the place was empty except for a camera recording a laptop.

Stormy Weather cackled from the door as she blasted another lightning towards the reflectors above them, both dodging them by mere seconds. She kept cackling as the power went out, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Frosty the snow girl is getting away!"

"That one is a little of a stretch-ah!" Ladybug squeaked as clattering echoed around them.

Chat looked around to see her on the ground, most likely from having tripped on debris from the reflector. Oh it was good to have night vision in times like this.

"Do I hear a damsel in distress?"

"Oh I'd quote Hercules at you but now it's not the time" she huffed as Chat grabbed her hand to pull her up "lead the way mighty knight."

"Leave it to me!" Chat exclaimed as he ran without letting go of her hand, both running up the maintenance stairs after Stormy Weather.

"Duck!" he crouched and pulled her just as a fire extinguisher flew above their heads "hey those things are delicate!"

They reached the rooftop just as the blizzard caught strength, both trapped in what had to be the eye of a tornado.

"And here I thought Sunday's were the hottest days of the week," Chat smiled, ignoring Ladybug's stare.

"Lucky charm!" she exclaimed instead, her hands catching a…

"A bath towel?"

"I have to say, your items are the most unorthodox things I have ever seen" Chat grinned "so we're about to be obliterated but at least we'll be dry."

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Hold your whiskers," she wrapped it around her arm and looked around. There was always a reason behind the lucky items, she knew that –and she was not going to go back to the time a single button had fallen on her hand thank you very much- so there had to be something around to help out in this situation.

"Hail!" Stormy Weather called out as baseball sized balls of ice started to fall on them. Chat pulled her towards him and used the same trick she had done with the bus, using his baton as a makeup shield from the projectiles.

"I got it!" Ladybug exclaimed "see that sign over there?"

"Yeah,"

"You know what to do," she smirked.

Chat grinned and summoned his Cataclysm, calling out for Stormy Weather's attention.

"Hey Goldilocks!" he smirked "is that all you've got?"

That seemed to work as Stormy Weather started to throw lightning at him, Chat dodging and running with ease to avoid them, his right hand pulsating with the destructive energy of the Cataclysm. He was never going to get tired of the adrenaline rush that ran through him on these moments, especially when he glided over the side, allowing his hand to slid on the metal beams that held the sign together, the corrosion doing its job on bending it over.

It was all over from there. Chat watched mesmerized how Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle and created a make shift pole and vault mechanism that allowed her to catch the akuma off guard and sent her parasol flying right to his hand.

And to think he had had to help her with physics a few weeks ago.

Chat threw her the parasol, smiling as Ladybug did their usual routine of setting free the akuma, purifying it and calling for the Miraculous Cure all over Paris, restoring the city to the sunny day it was.

"Pound it!" they fist bumped with a smile.

"Oh man, have to go back or I'm going to get in trouble" Chat frowned, but Ladybug placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Hey, I'll see you soon, ok?" she winked at him and went to help Aurore on her feet and get her away from the rooftop.

Chat smiled and vaulted his way back to the park, detransforming just a few blocks away to enter as Adrien. He made up something about hiding from the attack which, by this point, was the default excuse he had to his sudden escapades, but hey, they weren't a lie.

Marinette ran to the park as soon as she turned back, only to be tackled by Manon who ran straight up to her legs. She couldn't help but to lift the girl up in her arms. She really had been worried for her.

"I know what your secret is," she sang in her arms, causing Marinette to panic.

"Huh? Secret, what secret?"

"Ladybug is your best friend!"

Oh, ok so it wasn't so bad. Marinette hugged the girl again and tried not to show the relief of her identity still a secret from Alya, but still owed her big one for taking care of Manon while she was well, saving the city.

"Ah! Hold it right there!" they heard the photographer behind them "that! That is what this needs! Innocence, laughter!"

What in the world, were Marinette's thoughts as she was pulled towards the fountain and asked if Manon of all people could be part of the photoshoot.

"Woah wait, wait" she frowned "she's a child and I'm just her babysitter, not her guardian to say yes or no."

"Ah but it'd be a good addition to the moment!"

Marinette wanted to frown. She put Manon down and retrieved her phone to text Nadja about it. At least the no was already on the table.

She was surprised to see Nadja was totally ok with it.

"Ok…?" she looked at Manon "do you want to- "

Manon had already run off to Adrien's side to introduce herself, leaving the boy with no chance to respond.

"That was…odd," Alya stifled her laughter "at least sunshine boy doesn't look so bored anymore."

"Pff," Marinette held back her giggle "I guess so."

Oh she was so going to save some of those photos later.

* * *

**Hey if you have suggestions for what these dorks watch on movie night shoot me some on reviews or on twitter, I'm deanwyes over there.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. The Evillustrator

**I'll do the suggestion of Mamma Mia next (spoiler alert: I haven't watched it, but my sisters have and they love it)**

**Anyway, this one is one that definitely had a lot of changes from the original episode, so, that was fun.**

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me into watching the entire thing, twice!" Marinette bumped Adrien's shoulder right as they entered the school building "do you enjoy playing with my feelings Agreste? Do you?"

"To be fair, I did warn you."

"One cannot take the death of Maes Hughes twice!" she pinched his arm, grinning at his yelp "you are a monster who enjoy that pain."

"But his death was a vital point for the plot and the exploration of Mustang!" he shielded himself with his bag "and you loved it!"

"Hmm perhaps" Marinette crossed her arms "and I can see you doing puppy eyes at me to make you that Edward cosplay."

"Hey I am willing to pay every cent necessary if it means I can have that amazing cloak."

Marinette rolled her eyes but kept smiling as they walked to the science classroom.

Summer had come and gone way too fast for her pleasure but it had been fun to spend more nights of patrol and movie nights with Adrien.

It had been a stretch to hang with Alya and Nino out of the mask, given Adrien's impossibly tight schedule, but they had managed a few outings, so long Adrien's bodyguard was around. It didn't matter much as they had had fun at the park just chatting and playing around.

But the new school year had arrived and even if Marinette was somewhat disappointed she still had to deal with Chloe, who had become more obnoxious to deal with, at least she still had her friends around.

"Are you two rambling about another cartoon?" Alya raised her eyebrow at them once they reached the classroom, Marinette taking the seat next to her "you condone him way too much."

"He has a few good choices from time to time" Marinette smiled, ignoring Adrien's fake gasp of horror.

Their smiles quieted down once the teacher arrived, the entire classroom going silent as she started her lesson. Ms. Mendeleiev was strict and stern, and her class was quiet unless there were topic related questions, but Adrien happened to like them.

Even if sometimes they were interrupted by Ms. Mendeleiv ruthlessness at distracted students.

"Nathaniel!" they all heard the slam on the desk at the end of the classroom "what are you drawing?"

Oh, Marinette winced, trying to keep her vision ahead instead of giving into the curiosity of looking back. She had been there once, never tried again. But now that Nathaniel was the victim she couldn't help but to feel sorry for him and Ms. Mendeleiv's wrath.

Suddenly there was a gasp and Nathaniel tripped and fell in between the tables, his sketchbook flying out of his bag, only for it to be picked up by the least considerate person in the classroom.

"Ooh! Look Sabrina! It's him as a superhero" Chloe sneered while holding the sketchbook "and look who is saving, Marinette! He's so totally crushing on you."

Marinette felt her cheeks flush, from embarrassment or annoyance at Chloe she couldn't tell, but this was getting out of hand.

"Back to class then," Ms. Mendeleiv walked to the front of the classroom to continue on the physics lecture, the class going back to paying attention and taking notes.

"Alright, presentation groups," she turned around to face them and Marinette wanted so bad to protest against the idea. Why did teachers like to do group projects so much?

She listened as the teacher named groups of three, frowning when Alya got paired with Adrien and Nino.

"So lucky," she mumbled.

"And then, Sabrina, Chloe and Marinette."

Marinette felt the universe piling against her just for this.

"So unlucky," Alya patted her back.

"Miss? Can't you add her to another group?" Chloe asked "Sabrina and I work much better on our own."

'Sure you do' Marinette gritted her teeth.

"This is a group presentation not pairs, deal with it."

Marinette felt that message also thrown at her as the bell rang for free period. That would have been a good opportunity to work on said presentation but Marinette was so not dealing with it.

"It'll be ok" Adrien threw her a reassuring smile "Chloe is a handful but I know you got this."

"Then why don't you switch with me?" Marinette pouted "or you Alya?"

"Oh no, do not make me go through that," Alya patted her shoulder again "but hey we can have comfort pizza after it's done."

"Oh that would be good," she sighed "but go on, I'll go find…them."

Adrien gave her a reassuring squeeze and left the classroom, leaving Marinette to sigh and drag herself to the lockers where she would probably find those two.

And oh she was right as she stumbled on them talking, or more like Sabrina saying she and Marinette would do all the work.

Say what?

"Is everything ok?"

The next minutes were a test of patience for Marinette. Not only did she find out that Sabrina did all the work and Chloe did nothing, but that it was normal? What in the world was that kind of friendship?

"Sabrina," Marinette turned to her "Chloe is totally taking advantage of you, you don't have to do what she says, that's not how a real best friend acts!"

"And what would you know about best friends if you hadn't had one before? Or even worse, stealing them."

Marinette gritted her teeth.

"Friends are not objects Chloe,"

"Whatever," Chloe tossed her ponytail to a side "but Sabrina knows I'm her only friend, so she better does as I say because without me? She's nothing."

Marinette felt her blood boil, even as Chloe left them to get her hair done.

The nerve of that girl, she huffed as she grabbed her bag. She would get to work at home thank you very much.

"Marinette!"

Or not, she thought as she turned around to find Sabrina catching up to her.

"I can't believe you stood up to Chloe like that!" Sabrina hugged Marinette "it was so amazing!"

Marinette was at loss for words. She tried to smile back at Sabrina, only to end up roped into going to work to the library.

"This…is not how I imagined this day going at all," she sighed as she dragged her feet back to the library, noticing Tikki's small pats on her leg.

The next minutes weren't so bad on the other hand. Marinette found out that Sabrina was quite organized and had already started on dividing the project information for them to do equal parts of research.

Marinette grabbed a few books to get started, hoping this was not going to go downhill, only for her to eat up her words as she saw a fuming Chloe stomping her way towards their table. Well that was the shortest hair treatment ever.

And now she was a literal sandwich in between Chloe and Sabrina arguing. And hey she had never said the word slave, had she? And when had Chloe found time to go buy a new hat?

"You are trying to steal my friend from me, again, this time with homework."

Marinette actually blinked. Again? What did she mean again?

Her face must have been obvious to Chloe because she could tell the blonde's cheeks flushing as she crossed her arms and sneered, only to be attacked by hats falling on top of her.

Oh Marinette was glad an akuma was around to spare her the headache. The rest of the students flew the library as soon as a big hair dryer showed up to chase after Chloe, giving Marinette the chance to sneak behind a shelf to transform.

She jumped to the dryer that had cornered Chloe and yelled at her to run. The dryer was fighting against her, trying to throw her away like one of those mechanical bulls she had seen on tv.

"I got wind that you're being blown away by a hairy situation" she heard Chat's voice from one of the shelves.

On any other day she'd have been surprised by the three puns in one single sentence but today was not her day.

"Fewer puns, more action!" she yelled as she kept trying to reign in the dryer.

It took work and a few tumbled shelves but they managed to destroy it, only to find the akuma from above them running away after summoning a crystal wall to smack them both.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know but he sure has a way of illustrating his point."

Ladybug groaned and stood up.

"Wow, was that one really bad or…?"

"Sorry Chat" she stood up "today is not my day."

"Ok so tone it down with the puns" he said "I guess we should go find Chloe…"

"Great" Ladybug frowned "more time with her, just what I need."

"Hey, she's not so bad- "Chat flinched at her stare "well, she didn't use to be this bad."

Ladybug pointed at the window for them to make their way to Chloe's hotel. It was also a good way to keep up the conversation without anyone else listening and piecing together the information.

"Look, I get it" Ladybug said once they reached the building in front of the hotel, her hands on her waist as she tried to calm down "she is your childhood friend and that is something special."

"Well she was my only friend back then," Chat added.

"But you have seen her at school now," she said "you have seen how she treats others and me, especially me, especially now that I think she hates me because we're friends."

"That's a little farfetched," Chat raised an eyebrow "I'm allowed to have more friends and she doesn't hate Nino either."

Ladybug deadpanned stared at him.

"She accused me of wanting to steal Sabrina from her," she pointed out "and said 'again' and now that I think about it, she probably meant you."

"Ah…" he rubbed his neck "yeah, Chloe can be a little possessive about it."

Ladybug sighed, this was not the time to have this type of conversation.

"I'll talk to her, as Adrien of course," he offered with a smile "I mean I might know a little of why she's like this now but it's not my place to say."

"Why are you such a noble guy" she gave him a small smile "but I believe you, now let's find out what has she done to be target of an akuma" she threw her yo-yo "again."

The interrogation was really going nowhere, Chat could tell from the lack of attention Chloe was giving them and Ladybug's rising annoyance.

He couldn't exactly blame her for that, he knew Chloe was well, a lot to handle but also that it wasn't a fair excuse to the situation. Chat sighed, feeling really stuck between the two girls. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Chloe totally fangirling over Ladybug and how would she react if she knew it was Marinette behind the mask. Of course he was never going to say that but it did make him ponder on what he had heard ever since he started school.

And while he was a little afraid of what would happen, he knew deep inside he had to. He knew why Chloe was like that, but he also knew she didn't _have_ to be.

"Ugh seriously? I'm over this!" Ladybug said, snapping his attention back to her "let's go!"

"Wow," he went after her "are you kidding? And what if the Evillustrator attacks her again?"

"Fine, you stay," she grumbled "but I just can't right now."

"Bug," he held her hand "maybe you need to chill a little first."

"Yeah," she groaned "I'll be back in a while, I promise."

"I know" he squeezed her hand "just, take some deep breaths,"

"Hm" she stood on the balcony and threw her yo-yo "later!"

Ladybug made her way back home, detransforming as soon as she landed on her bed.

"Argh!" she groaned and threw her bag, wincing when she heard Tikki's complaint.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Tikki it's just, Chloe she just agh!"

"Well simmer down" Tikki frowned "a hot head isn't going to get you anywhere,"

"It's hard to keep my cool" Marinette sighed "especially at school…oh no! Sabrina!"

Ah damn it, Marinette launched for her phone, wincing at the many missed calls she had from the red haired girl.

Ok, she could fix this. She could send a text, tell she ran because of the akuma –that was still on the loose- and figure out the next part from there, until she saw Tikki hiding under a cushion and her window disappearing like it had been erased from existence.

Marinette's day couldn't get any better as she was face to face with the Evillustrator who started to flatter her? Ok, that was something new to her. But it was until she got a card that the pieces clicked in her mind. Nathaniel was the Evillustrator. Oh, oh probably from the embarrassment of class.

"Ok," she sat back on her chaise "I think I know how to solve this out."

-x-

Chat looked out of the window, vigilant in case the akuma showed up and also thinking about the situation at hand. He couldn't, of course, talk to Chloe as Chat, what reason would he have to know what had happened?

"Oh Chat Noir?" he blinked as Chloe attached herself to him "are you any good at particle physics?"

"Oh this cat's got particle physics in the bag" Chat smiled. He could totally show off his strength for science beneath the mask. Next thing he knew he had Chloe's work on his lap for her to relax instead.

Ok, he was so going to talk to her after all of this is done.

It was lucky that Ladybug decided to call him and give him an opening to excuse himself out to the balcony.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks Chat, sorry for leaving you stranded,"

"No sweat bug" he smiled "so are you coming back?"

"Actually no, found out about our victim, turns out he is sort of in love with me,"

Something felt funny in Chat's stomach. Huh, maybe he needed to eat something.

"So I kind of make him promise not to hurt Chloe unless I go to his birthday party."

"Ah, I see your master weaving of plans," he ignored Chloe's shoving of her papers at him "I'll meet you there then."

He waved a salute to Chloe and vaulted himself towards the bakery, just in time to see an upset Sabrina walking away.

"Do I need to save you from her claws as well?"

"Very funny" she flicked his bell "I should be working on the physics project instead but a promise is a promise so if we want to help Nathaniel I have to go to this date."

"Right," Chat twitched at the odd sensation in his stomach, "say, before that, can I please have a pastry? My stomach is feeling empty I think."

Marinette sighed with a smile and went back inside to the bakery, appearing moments later with a chocolate filled croissant for him.

"Thanks b— Marinette," he stuffed the croissant in his mouth before he called her by a usual nickname "so you work on taking away his pencil and I'll do the rest."

"Sure thing Chat."

Chat went on his way to the rooftops close to the river, staking out as he saw the Evillustrator working on a quite romantic date setting.

His stomach felt iffy again. Ugh, maybe he needed to eat something better than just a pastry. But he would have to wait until after this was done. He watched closely as the purple silhouette showed up on the akuma's face.

'Huh, bet Hawkmoth is getting impatient' Chat thought as he watched what seemed to be a struggle of one person, only for it to stop as Marinette arrived.

Chat trusted her with his life, but whenever it involved risking their civilian selves well, Chat was a little dubious about it all. Not that he didn't trust her protecting herself but there was always something unexpected.

He jumped across rooftops when the boat started to move, making sure he was low enough to be hidden from sight until he got a chance to sneak to the back of the boat.

"I actually draw a little too, I'm not as good as you are of course," he heard Marinette say, as part of their plan to retrieve the pencil. He took a small step back, but the wood creaked enough for the akuma to notice his presence.

"Marinette, give me my pencil back, I need to draw something, now!" his tone was cold and Chat was close to just jumping on him to stop him from hurting Marinette.

"No, I'm keeping it, Chat Noir now!"

He launched his baton as Marinette jumped out of the way, pencil in her hand.

"I thought you liked me!" he sneered "but you really are just like Chloe, teasing me, mocking me, leading me on!"

'Wow, first of all when had that happened?' Chat thought as Marinette huffed offended at his words, only for both to get trapped by a crystal cube falling on top of them.

"Well that went well," Chat poked at the cube's end, blinking away the light from Marinette's transformation "you have another plan?"

"Yeah" Ladybug pointed at the ceiling and held on to him "now extend your stick vertically,"

"Oh, brilliant!" he held her close and did just that, both landing on the bridge as the boat sank on the river "so I think we should probably go save Chloe…"

"Hm," Ladybug sighed "am I really like her?"

"Well if I have to compare" Chat took a step away from her "you both sure are stubborn when you put your mind into something."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Hey I did say I was going to talk with her after all of this is over" he waved his hands in self-defense "but now I gotta ask, did Nathaniel and Chloe ever…?"

Ladybug threw out her yo-yo to start moving towards the hotel, knowing Chat would be right by her side "yeah, before you arrived, they didn't date if that's what you think but let's just say the rejection lacked a lot of touch."

"Yeoch"

"Yeah, but let's go save her" she said once they reached the hotel room, just in time to see a giant high heel shoe chasing after her.

Ladybug swiped in first, breaking the heel of the drawing and spinning her yo-yo as a shield.

"Oops, broke your heel" she smiled "better watch your ankles."

"Don't want to get instep with us now, do you?" Chat twirled his baton, casting a glance at Ladybug who smiled at his joke.

The fight that ensued was a little higher in stakes with Evillustrator able to draw practically anything, soon having Chat hanging off a chunk of missing floor with a weigh pulling him down and his ring beeping the alert of detransformation.

"Lucky charm!" she yelled out as a small bouncy ball fell on her hand.

"Just try and stop me with that little lady!" the Evillustrator sneered, making his way towards Chat. Ladybug looked at her surroundings and smiled, her plan formulating as she threw it directly at one light, causing a chain reaction that destroyed all illumination sources from the room and allowing her to easily snap away the pencil that had the akuma.

She smiled as the magic washed all over the room, leaving it as if nothing had happened, and fist bumped with Chat.

"Well that's one thing solved" Ladybug said after they had left Nathaniel near his home "now I have to go fix my part of the project before Sabrina thinks I'm an evil person."

"Good luck" Chat smiled "see you tomorrow bug."

He waved at her and vaulted his way back to the hotel, detransforming before going in and up towards Chloe's room.

"Adrikins!" she jumped at him the moment she opened "oh it was a nightmare! A disaster I say!"

"What happened?" he feigned ignorance, as if he hadn't been few minutes ago in the room. He listened how Chloe overreacted and exaggerated the fight, trying his best not to pull a face at it until she was done. If he was going to do this, he had to do this right.

"Say Chloe," he said once she slumped herself on a chaise "you didn't have to call out Nathaniel like that at school."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean; imagine how you would feel if someone were to do that to you."

"Adrikins please" she looked at her nails "no one would even dare to try and embarrass me."

"Then why do you?" he crossed his arms "why do you do it?"

Chloe remained silent, looking at her nails and deliberately ignoring him. That was fine, Adrien was patient, he could wait.

"Ugh!" she stomped a foot down "say something already!"

"I'm waiting for your answer Chloe" he merely said "why do you enjoy hurting them?"

"I don't _enjoy_ ugh" she pushed her hair to a side "if I want to keep my place as the Queen, they have to know to respect me."

"Chloe" he sighed "we aren't a monarchy, and you and I both know this is not going to work for the real reason."

"Don't you mention her,"

"I am not" Adrien stood up and sat next to her "but Chloe, I know you since we were little kids, I was there when your first baby tooth fell" he ignored Chloe's frown "and you were there when I had mine fall off as well, you weren't this way back then nor when we are alone, so why act so different at school?"

"You don't get it Adrien," she huffed.

"Then help me get it" he tried again "I want to still be your friend Chloe, I really do, but just as you have Sabrina I have new friends too."

Chloe rolled her eyes "yeah, I am well aware of that."

"You still are my first friend; no one can take that away from us," he smiled "and I want my friends to get to know the real you, not the Chloe Bourgeois that wants to fill shoes she shouldn't."

Chloe looked to a side and Adrien knew he had got to her, at least a little. There were things both knew weren't good, what with his father's distancing and Chloe's own shadows to fight, but Adrien had hope. Faith was the last thing to fade and he still believed in Chloe.

"I have to go now" he stood up "I kind of sneaked my way here but, can I trust you to not throw my words away?"

"You are way too good Adrien" she looked at him "but I will…ugh, try a little."

"Thanks Chloe" he gave her a hug and left the room, transforming as soon as he was in an alley to rush back home.

The next day was proof that some of his words did resonate in Chloe, as he arrived to the locker room to find her discussing something with Marinette. He couldn't help but to sneak a little behind her locker to catch some of that conversation.

"This is my part of the presentation" she said "and Sabrina told me you sent yours late night,"

"Yeah I was held up helping but-"

"What matters" Chloe interrupted her "is that you did your part and I did mine, Sabrina,"

"Yes Chloe?"

"Make sure it is top notch for later so we can get a good grade, and you better not stutter during the presentation Marinette or you'll be sorry."

"Of course Chloe," Sabrina followed after her, Adrien noticing the small smile in Chloe's face as they walked to the classroom.

Marinette sighed and closed the door, only to yelp as she saw Adrien leaning against it.

"Don't do that!" she held her hand to her chest.

"Sorry, couldn't help it" he smiled "but hey, how did things work out?"

"Way better than I thought" Marinette yawned "at least there wasn't any screaming."

"Told you so" Adrien nudged her "think it'll last the day?"

"At least until Alya stops pestering her for an interview of what happened yesterday" Marinette smiled "shall we?"

Adrien smiled and walked with her to the classroom. He had a feeling things were going to change from now on.

* * *

**Up next would be Princess Fragance**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Princess Fragrance

**I'll be honest, some episodes I never found them catchy and thus the chapters will be slightly shorter. Or I'll totally go off the rail, or combine some. That's something for future Dean to decide.**

* * *

Marinette knew the news were always going to cover as many attacks as possible, but the one of today wasn't that terror inducing.

Ok, vanishing an important landscape of the entire country was horrifying for many but nothing had happened in the end. The worst so far was that she was missing science class which was way worse than a vanishing tower for a few hours.

She peeked out of the subway stairs as she went back to street level and back to school when she heard a sneeze coming out from her pocket.

"Tikki!" she gasped "you don't look well."

Did kwamis get sick? Marinette's mind started to whirl in full speed. What was she going to do?

"I know about a healer, I'll tell you where to go," Tikki was shivering in her purse. Ok that did make a little sense, maybe there was a kwami expert. But Marinette's nerves got the best of her, thinking that maybe he would get suspicious and ask around and what if he started to ask about kwamis and figured out she was Ladybug? What if he started to ask questions?

Speaking of,

"Oh no, my teacher is going to question why I'm late again" she peered down at her purse. This was important but also keeping her identity secret. She would do it right after class, if word got to her parents she was skipping class it would be way worse later.

"Tikki, can I take you to the healer right after school?"

Tikki gave her a small reassuring nod and Marinette felt bad for making her endure the…cold she had got but balancing priorities was something Marinette was slowly getting used to even after all this time as a super hero.

It didn't help that she tripped right as she opened the lab door, falling right in front of Ms. Mendeleiv's desk.

"Ah Marinette, what excuse do you have for us this time?" the teacher peered over the desk at her, Marinette pulling herself up from the floor with embarrassment written on her face "accidentally locked yourself in the bathroom again?"

Marinette hated creating excuses on the spot. Lying was never a good thing and it was a struggle to come up with something as she babbled about a dog she did not have.

The sudden aroma of perfume invaded their nostrils, the teacher moving past Marinette to the back of the classroom where Rose was spraying some on an envelope. Marinette took the opportunity to slid into her seat, noticing Adrien wasn't there either. Lucky cat, he could pull off a shoot or something as excuse. So much for their week agreement.

"Watch what happens when you play around with flammable substances in a chemistry lab," Ms. Mendeleiv called back their attention as she sprayed perfume on a vase to cover a Bunsen burner, only for it to lit up and create a small explosion inside the vase.

"Just to make sure you all remember that, I'll be quizzing you tomorrow on lab safety, again."

Marinette groaned in her desk.

The class went on and even if she was lucky it was the last, she couldn't help but to tap her fingers while she waited for the bell to ring.

"Woah, what's the hurry?" Alya held her back at the stairs "something wrong?"

"Ah? No, it's just-"Marinette smiled, glancing to a side to see Adrien running up to the school "oh, I should give Adrien today's notes, we don't want his dad scolding him for getting behind, right?"

"Ever so considerate Marinete" Alya smiled "go on then."

Marinette gave her a thumbs up and went down the stairs, checking on her purse fast to see how Tikki was holding up.

"Ok, I'm taking you to the healer now," she mumbled into her purse, not realizing where she was walking until her feet tripped on a student's bag, sending her flying the last steps towards the asphalt…

Only to be caught right in the arms of Adrien.

"You ok? Nothing broken?"

"Yeah" she stood up, dusting her pants off "I'm in a sort of hurry," she could tell Adrien about Tikki suddenly sick, but Nino was there and he was pointing at Adrien back to school, no wonder to help him catch up with notes. Ah, she'd have to tell him at night "don't worry about it."

"Alright," Adrien smiled and went with Nino back inside. He had totally missed the last class and had to catch up fast unless he wanted his father finding out about his sudden ditching.

"So," he asked Nino once he had retrieved the chemistry notes "did I miss anything interesting?"

"The usual of sorts" Nino shrugged "Marinette arriving late, Ms. Mendeleiv sending a student to the principal and oh yeah, we have a quiz on lab safety tomorrow."

"Again?" Adrien winced "who set something on fire this time?"

Nino laughed "no one dude, but Rose was with a bottle of perfume and you know how the teacher is."

"I mean, it is a flammable thing" Adrien slung his bag "but I should get going and catch up with these."

"No sweat Adrien, text you later!"

Adrien smiled and waved goodbye, making his way to the entrance where the Gorilla was already waiting for him. He fiddled with his phone on the way back, humming as he checked for any new messages.

"Honey, honey, nearly kills me" he sang as he checked out the usual reminders from Nathalie about his schedule, the few memes Nino had sent and the thread of messages he had with Marinette.

_[Sun. 23:59]_

_Buginette: Ok but it is not implied in the movie Bill is her father_

_Catdrien: Genetics!_

_Buginette: Adrien, they are actors, besides! They all became her father :D_

_Catdrien: But I really wanted to know ^__ↀ__ᴥ__ↀ_

_Buginette: You know what they said, curiosity killed the chat~_

_Catdrien: But satisfaction brought it back! (_ฅ_'ω'_ฅ_)_

_Buginette: Hm, we can watch the sequel if you want, for now I am going to bed, Night night!_

Adrien smiled to his phone. That had been a good movie night. He made a beeline to his room to get done with catching up. He could probably convince Marinette to sneak by and play some videogames too.

Adrien sat down and turned on the tv to have background noise, working on the notes without another hitch until the news started to broadcast. Oh yeah, he remembered as he piled up the papers, the prince from Achu was going to be in town.

He was about to turn off the tv when his phone buzzed.

_[Mon. 16:45]_

_Buginette: AÑGDHSH __｡･ﾟﾟ･__(д)__･ﾟﾟ･｡_

Adrien stared at the screen.

_Catdrien: Everything alright?_

_Buginette: No! Chloe got a hold of Tikki and I'm trying to get her back_

Adrien looked at the tv where there was a live broadcast of the prince shaking hands with Chloe, who had just given him a plush toy and…

Oh, Adrien's eyes widened in realization. That was definitely not a plush toy.

But how did Chloe get a hold of her in the first place?

_Catdrien: I'm sure if you tell the prince he will give her back to you?_

_Buginette: He's surrounded by the media, the mayor and Chloe, how am I going to do that?_

He looked at the tv again, only to be even more confused at the sudden change in people.

"What is going on there?" he leaned forward in his seat, only to find an akuma right there, with green skin and pink hair, holding out what looked like a sci-fi kind of laser gun. Oh this was bad, very bad. He had to transform and catch up with Ladybug… who was unable to transform at the moment.

"Oh shoot, Plagg!" he looked around for the small kwami "let's go Plagg!"

"I'm still chewing!" he heard him moan from the waste basket but he was not going to waste time on this one, especially if Ladybug was compromised.

"Claws out!" he called his transformation and jumped out of the window and towards the hotel. Maybe he could help sneak out Tikki from the prince's pocket as he moved them to safety, that would give Marinette time to transform and purify the akuma.

He arrived just in time to see said prince with Chloe and who had to be the prince's assistant backing away from the akuma.

As well as a hideous stench so hard it made his eyes water.

Chat focused on throwing her away as far as he could. If her objective was the prince, then the right thing to do was to take him somewhere safe. He made sure they went down his baton just like firefighters do and took a quick glance around, but he didn't find sight of Marinette nor Tikki.

Chat jumped down and tagged along to the car the prince had arrived in, the assistant pushing the pedal to accelerate away from the place. Chat dared to take a peek behind on the passenger seat but there was no sight of the kwami on prince Ali's persona. Not to mention, the stench was getting unbearable he was glad the PR opened the windows to get some fresh air.

Part of him knew he had to get out of the vehicle and chase after the akuma, but he also needed to stall for time so Ladybug could show up.

A stumble above them made him look up to see the akuma already on their toes, and the windows didn't close in time to avoid her attack. Chat covered his nose and tried to kick himself out of his seat, but holding his breath and fighting an akuma proved to be too much, his nostrils burning from need of oxygen.

'I'm sorry Marinette' he thought right as the purple perfume invaded his nose, his mind going foggy and blank.

]x[

Marinette was so hoping the miraculous cure would put the scooter back where she had found it but this was an emergency. She caught sight of Chat handling himself fine against Princess Fragrance but they were a team. Sure, he was the shield but Marinette liked it better when they worked together.

She saw the car wreck and felt her pulse raising more. Her panic of not finding Tikki plus not being able to help Chat with this villain was starting to get the best of her.

"Tikki?" she called in the car, looking at each seat, the front and back, tears welling up when she found the small kwami underneath the driver's seat "oh I was so worried, we need to get you help!"

"We don't have time" Tikki's voice was quieter, her body trembling in her hands "you need to transform, I'll be ok…"

"No, I'm not making that same mistake, I'm taking you to the healer now" she stood up and walked in the direction Tikki said, her hands clutching tight the kwami towards what seemed to be a massage parlor. Or a tea shop. Marinette didn't have time to ponder that kind of thing.

The old man didn't ask much questions as he worked on what seemed to be meditation and working with energy. She couldn't help but to remember her mother, even if it wasn't the same way she practices meditating.

"What type of cat do you say?"

Marinette flinched, her smile freezing in her face as she babbled on something to cover up that small lie.

Lying was definitely not her thing, she sighed as the old man smiled and went back to work.

"Unusual" he just said behind a smile "we are finished; your _cat's_ health has been restored."

Marinette glanced at Tikki, smiling as the kwami looked way better than when they had arrived.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much sir!" she smiled as she held Tikki close and dashed to the door since there still was an akuma on the loose.

Marinette made sure to be as far as possible, looking down at Tikki as soon as the coast was clear.

"Oh Tikki I'm so sorry, you were so sick and I don't know what I'd do without you,"

"You wouldn't be Ladybug for once" the kwami smiled.

"I mean more than that" Marinette smiled back "you are just more than my kwami, you're a close friend."

Tikki nuzzled her cheek, but then turned serious "oh! The _Ponts des Artes! _That's where they are headed! Chat was also there!"

"What? Is he ok? Was he…"

"There's no time to lose Marinette!" Tikki squished her nose.

"Right, Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug made her way towards the bridge, her nose itching from the peg she stuck on it but it was necessary to avoid the same fate as Chat. She had to save him from the brainwashing Princess Fragrance did on him so reaching the bridge to see them all gathered there was not an easy sight for her.

Taking out of commission Chloe and the other two civilians was easy. It was Chat who she didn't want to fight.

"Snap out of it Chat Noir!" she tried to call out to him "it's me! Ladybug!"

"Give me your miraculous!" Chat sang at her.

Any other day, under any other circumstance, she would have taken the opportunity to record it. Too bad today was not that day. Also a shame because from what she remembered, that cat could pull 'Dancing Queen' without a problem.

Ladybug sparred Chat, fighting his attacks while trying not to punch him too hard, when she saw the giant pink cloud of perfume covering the sky.

"Uh, better do something before this whole thing blows up in my face," her eyes widened, a lightbulb turning inside her mind. Of course! Perfume was flammable! And didn't the mayor say there was going to be a big firework show for him?

After this she better passed that quiz.

Ladybug taunted Chat against the bridge lamppost, teasing him until he extended the baton at her, perfect chance for her to land on the boat and trample him with her.

"Cataclysm!" Chat sang again and honestly, Ladybug winced, that was so not Chat's tone at all, but it was what she wanted him to do as she sidestepped and tripped him, causing the destructive magic to hit the operation box that set off the fireworks. Ladybug smiled as the cloud dissipated above them and mumbled an apology to Chat as she pushed him to the river. She had to hurry and chase after Princess Fragrance to stop her from possessing more people.

Ladybug managed to break the object and purify the akuma, satisfied to see the cure working its way around.

She didn't stay to see what Rose talked about with the prince, her mind preoccupied with Chat as she swung back to the bridge and find him squatted near a tree, drying himself off the river water.

"Ladybug!" Chat rushed to her and pulled her into a tight hug "are you alright? Did you find the akuma?"

"I did" she smiled in the hug "I'm so glad to see you're alright."

"I'm…" he glanced down "I got compromised, I'm sorry."

"Hey," she squeezed his shoulders, turning his attention back to her "you didn't intend for it to happen, and you managed on your own too!"

"Yeah but, let's not make that a habit" he winced "it's way more difficult that way."

"That's why we're partners" she smiled just as her earring beeped "oh, right."

"Meet up later?" Chat extended his baton, his ring also beeping.

"Of course" Ladybug gave him another smile "so I can tell you how bad you sing when you try to reach bass range!"

Chat felt his cheeks flush.

* * *

**I've been feeling way too alienated from everyone right now this is something I'm starting to struggle to do because my brain is filling up with bad intrusive sorta dark thoughts. So I'll try to work on that too.**


	8. Mr Pigeon

**You know what? I want this to move forward so bad I'm writing way more than usual.**

**Gabe should be working on his master instead but here we are!**

* * *

"Have you ever wondered why the English musical of "Les Miserábles" is more popular when the original is a French work and the French musical of "Romeo and Juliet is also more popular than the original English version?"

Marinette raised her eyebrow, her arms still crossed on her chest while she waited for Adrien to finish eating, although he was more interested in debating than finishing the carrot bits on his plate. Well, that settled it, she was going to strangle that mangy cat.

Adrien offered a smile and plucked one of the carrots in his mouth. He had told a little lie in order to stay around school for lunch just to watch Marinette struggling to not shake him right there in front of everyone. Oh the power to have a secret. Well, another secret. One that he was savoring to keep from Marinette as long as possible.

"Woah, why is Adrien grinning so evil? That's so not like him" Alya joined them on the table, giving Marinette her fruit on the way in exchange for the jello container Marinette had saved.

"Beats me" Nino said, who had been looking at the conversation for a while "he knows something that will happen and won't tell Marinette about it."

"Just that I'll find it interesting" Marinette took a bite out of the apple Alya had given her "and he's gloating on it!"

"How dare you Adrien, making my girl suffer" Alya patted her shoulder "but if it's information you want…"

"You didn't sneak into a locker again, did you? "

"Hey, I learned my lesson from last time" she raised her hands "but I do have some intel that principal Damocles will give an announcement in our class later on, about what? I still need to dig a little more."

"Or you could just wait five more minutes and hear it live," Adrien shrugged "I swear you'll like it."

Marinette squinted at him but gave up on trying to pry it out of Adrien. She knew by now it'd be a lost cause.

"Remind me to never get on your evil side," Nino said once the bell rang, earning another smile from Adrien.

"Oh this is not my evil side,"

"No, that one is way worse" Marinette said and walked ahead of them so the boys couldn't see her face. She had met that side once when an akuma fight happened at 4 in the morning. Adrien was not so happy about losing precious sleep hours.

They went to their seats and Marinette looked almost impatiently at the front for Mme. Bustier to arrive. Adrien did say it was going to be an announcement before class so she had to be here already. She still ignored Adrien's subtle glance at her and amused smile he threw at her.

She didn't get a chance to stare at him as the door opened with the teacher and principal Damocles arriving to the classroom.

"Good afternoon," he addressed them just as Mme. Bustier set up the projector to show a slide that said 'Design Contest', the principal speaking about the increase in school extracurricular activities to promote and incite students to do beyond the academic walls and just like that it was as if many pennies dropped on Marinette's head.

Oh that sly cat.

"You only have one day to work on your fashion piece and it must be your own design," the principal looked at the class "and tomorrow first thing in the morning your finished presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our own student Adrien Agreste."

There were many sounds and gasps floating in the classroom, but Marinette's mind was already checking all her ideas and projects. As much as she disliked Adrien's father in how he was with his own son, a part of her was still at guilt in admiring the man as a fashion designer, a leader in the field.

"In fact, Adriel will model the winning design in his next photoshoot!"

Oh, Marinette knew his measurements by heart from countless cosplay requests. Most of them hidden in Marinette's room because if Adrien's father ever found out well, that would be disastrous.

Hm, Marinette had to rethink her perspective on Gabriel Agreste again.

"And now to announce this year's theme: derby hats!"

Adrien tried not to snicker. Why on earth would they choose that to begin with? But he was glad to have kept it a secret. He knew first hand Marinette was more than good when it came to fashion and this contest was like the perfect fit to her. Oh he couldn't wait to see what his father would say about her designs. Not like he could show him beforehand because the possibility of him thinking it to be biased since Marinette was his friend.

He was practically feeling her energy buzzing from behind and he couldn't wait to see what she would come up with, even if it was something like a bowler hat.

At least it's not a fedora.

The class went on as normal as it could be, with Adrien staying behind to pack his stuff while Marinette nearly ran to the locker room, no doubt to pick her sketchbook.

"So, you going to give it a go?" Adrien asked Nino on his way out, smiling at Nino's face.

"Oh no, fashion design is not my thing" he pointed at where Marinette and Alya were "leave that to Marinette."

Adrien smiled and looked at his friend pacing front and back in front of Alya, babbling something he couldn't quite understand from where he was. Well, time to go do some reassurance.

"Liked the surprise?" Adrien leaned against the wall just as Marinette jumped out of the bench in surprise. For a superhero Adrien enjoyed sneaking up to her like this.

"I'm going to fail so bad" she rubbed her face "and this is how my career ends without even beginning."

"Oh come on" Adrien patted her shoulder "your designs are amazing! You totally have a chance in this."

"You really think so?"

"Cross my heart" he smiled "I can't wait to see what you come up with."

He waved at the girls goodbye and went on his way back home to his piano lessons. Adrien was pleased with how it had gone and he was honest when he said he couldn't wait to see the project Marinette would bring to the table.

He also knew it was best not to bother her until she was done so he just dedicated himself to practice and then work on his assignments, only to find out the latest akuma that was terrorizing the city.

"Pigeons have taken over Paris,"

Say what now?

Adrien looked at the news, baffled at the amount of pigeons that surrounded the buildings, the streets, even on the Eiffel tower.

He looked at the akuma, Mr. Pigeon, calling out the city in name of the blasted birds and Adrien was seriously wondering if Hawkmoth was that desperate or plain bored.

"This is going to be a nightmare" Adrien stood up, already dreading the idea to go after this particular akuma. He transformed and jumped out of the window, making his way to the Eiffel tower across the rooftops when he heard Ladybug's voice.

"Now this is weirder than weird,"

"Birds of a feather flock together," he smiled, only for his nose to itch as a jet pigeon flew above them, sneezing so hard he ended up rolling off the rooftop.

"I'm allergic to feathers" he rubbed his nose, already feeling his eyes watering.

"That's helpful" Ladybug offered him a sympathetic smile.

"Hah, tell me about it" Chat sniffled "so much for surprise attacks this time."

"We could always run to a pharmacy and get you antihistamine- "

"Nah," Chat shook his head "feather allergy isn't that common and we don't want people to put two and two together, I'll be fine, besides, we have more important things to deal with."

He caught up Ladybug with what else was happening, both coming up with a plan to lure Mr. Pigeon –he still was not used to that name- towards them and deal with the akuma.

Which ended in Chat with a police cap at the park.

"An uniform would have been better," Chat glanced at the tree Ladybug was using to hide.

"Just act like a park ranger or something."

"This park is way too small to have a ranger" Chat snickered, soon bored from standing still.

"So," he glanced at Ladybug "how's the project going?"

"I'm missing some parts but I will have it ready" she grinned "but don't think I won't forget you keeping this secret from me."

"You wound me bug" he placed his hands on his chest "and here I was thinking I had done a good de-a-achoo!"

Ladybug turned to see a giant ball made entirely of pigeons surround Chat, the poor cat sneezing as the pigeons lifted him up and away from the park.

"Hey!" she chased after the ball, leading her to the top of the Grand Hotel, where even more pigeons waited on the rails and parasols.

"You know, this is how a horror movie can start,"

"You are not making me watch a horror movie" Ladybug glared at the pigeons, her yo-yo at the ready. The cooing was unnerving and there was no sign of Mr. Pigeon anywhere nearby, she couldn't help but think they had fallen into a trap.

And she hated to be right when a whirlpool of pigeons surrounded them, blocking the sight of the giant cage that fell on top of them, trapping them for good.

"This is just grea-choo!" Chat sniffled "I hate birds."

"Too bad you can't eat them," Ladybug glanced around "look!"

They glared at Mr. Pigeon throwing the usual villain monologue of demanding the miraculous from them, only this time they were surrounded by pigeons who were all ready to throw…

"Ew no" Chat's voice sounded stuffy already "no thank you."

"Chat, the bars!"

Chat didn't need to hear it twice as he summoned his Cataclysm to destroy the cage. His eyes were really watery but they barely managed to escape the sudden swarm of pigeons launching at them, the blunt too hard to dent a metal door.

"Is it wrong that I don't feel bad for the blasted birds?" Chat wiped his nose for the umpteenth time "they'll be fine after you cast the cure."

"Don't be mean to the birds" Ladybug helped him up and pointed at the stairs so they could get out of the hotel.

Chat ran behind her, the beeping in his ring growing insistent.

"I have to find a place to hide before my identity is reveal,"

"Yeah" Ladybug couldn't help but to grin "you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag."

Chat squinted at her. Oh, he so understood the timing of the situation.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

The lobby was packed with panicked guests and the mayor, but Ladybug could only stare amused at Chat sneaking his way to a suite in order to feed his kwami. She wasn't going to admit it but sometimes the akumas provided funny situations for her to witness.

Even if this one was scaling up the ridiculous list.

"Why are they all flying to the same direction?"

The ding of the elevator made her turn to see Chat ready to continue their fight.

"So we know he's taking all the park keepers somewhere" Ladybug said as they took a lower route.

"Bird food perhaps?"

"That would be too gross," Ladybug looked at the feather trail that led to a big building, both sticking to the wall to observer.

"The Grand Palais?" Chat frowned "I guess if he wanted a big cage this could be i-a-a"

Ladybug plucked his nose before he could let out a sneeze. The last thing they needed was for them to be caught.

"Let's get this over with" Chat stepped forward only to be held up by Ladybug.

"Ah, it's too easy" she squinted at the gate "we don't want to end up caged again, come on" she pointed to the other side "I have a plan."

It was a good plan, Chat never doubted Ladybug's plans, no matter how farfetched and crazy they ended up sometimes, they always seemed to work out. The problem this time, as Chat would later point out, was his damn allergy that blew up the element of surprise.

The fight was pretty much nonsensical for some, for Chat it just felt like a regular Thursday. But oh was he glad when she finally casted the cure above them, sending the blasted pigeons away from him and giving him a chance to breathe.

"Pound it!" they smiled as their fists bumped.

"Ahh!" she suddenly gasped "I have less than twelve hours to finish that hat!"

"Go, go" Chat smiled at her and made his own way back. He made sure to take a long hot shower to clear out his nostrils and waited until it was late to transform again and pay a late night visit to Marinette.

Chat jumped across the rooftops, happy after a well won fight, and not surprised to see lights coming from Marinette's room despite being almost midnight.

He landed without making a sound and gave a few taps on the trapdoor to announce his arrival. Even if he knew Marinette would be in the zone, he had to make sure she was not going to push herself too hard.

"Chat," she blinked surprised to see him "what are you doing up here?"

"Well buginette, it is quite late and you should be sleeping."

Marinette rolled her eyes but went back down to her room, leaving the door open for him to sneak in.

This was something they didn't do that frequently, what with risking too much of their identities if they frequented each other while one was with the mask. But Chat was curious and this was a special occasion. At least that's what he told himself.

He saw pins and cardboard on the floor, pieces of fabric and loose thread in a pile near her sewing machine. And on the desk was the masterpiece, or at least Adrien thought it was.

"I'm having a struggle with it" Marinette slumped on her chair and showed him the original design "if, and this is still a big if, I win and you model this you will be sneezing nonstop and then the shoot will be ruined and they are going to hate me for ruining hours of work and-!"

"Woah, woah" Chat held her shoulders "I think we can agree that _when_ you win we can solve my allergy out, it wouldn't be the first time I had to use a feather somewhere, we can use synthetic ones!"

"Your dad will certainly think less of the hat if I do that."

"But you can keep the original for the showing and then switch it for me to wear" he smiled at her but noticed her eyes still looking at the hat "Mari… do you regret entering the contest?"

"W-what?" Marinette turned her eyes to him "what makes you say that?"

"It's just…" he rubbed the back of his head "I can't help but see you worrying and maybe this was too much pressure?"

He was surprised to feel Marinette holding onto his hand, squeezing it tight as she gave him a small smile.

"Chaton," she looked at their hands "thank you for worrying about me but" she sighed "you know me, I over think almost everything."

"Hm, yeah" he shrugged "but they turn out into great plans, like today."

She giggled.

"I appreciate you worrying over me" Marinette hugged him "and you know what? You're right, I was worrying too much over this detail. If you say it'll be fine for the showing, I can keep the feather on it."

Chat responded to the hug, his stomach suddenly feeling funny inside him. Huh, maybe he shouldn't have had chicken salad for dinner.

"Alright!" Marinette pulled away and smiled "I still need to finish the embroidery so- "

"R-right!" Chat smiled back "do you need me to wake you up?"

"I'd gladly appreciate it just in case" Marinette waved at him as Chat climbed up the ladder to the trap door "but no singing."

"I could start right now, _one more day before the storm~"_

"See you in the morning Enjolras" Marinette rolled her eyes and swirled back on her chair to work on the hat.

Chat waved and closed the trapdoor to make his way back home. He didn't indulge in why the weather suddenly felt warmer than when he had left.

The next day arrived and he was nervous for the contest, even if he wasn't participating at all. When he reached the courtyard he saw some of his classmates that had decided to join and work on quite interesting designs. He even saw a steampunk one and he was tempted to try it on.

Adrien waited next to the principal while Nathalie arrived to introduce herself, holding the tablet that had the camera showing his father from his office. Part of Adrien was disappointed he wasn't here in person but it was better than nothing. He looked at the end where Alya was trying to call Marinette to not avail but he knew she was on her way.

Him blasting 'Do you hear the people sing' as an alarm was proof enough of that.

In fact, just as they were observing the steampunk hat that Adrien saw her dashing past them towards her stand, holding her precious hat with care. He still let out a sigh of relief.

Too bad it was short lived as he saw Chloe's entry for the contest. An exact replica of the hat Marinette had designed. He looked at Chloe and shook his head. There was no way he was going to let her get away with it, especially when his father noticed the fact they were the same.

"I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste but I can prove that this derby hat is my original design," Marinette said with a tone of voice that reminded Adrien so much of Ladybug he thought he didn't have to say anything after all.

He smiled in delight as Marinette showed off her work, without stuttering or tumbling in her words, even showing the stitching that he had seen her working on during the night, that revealed nothing else than her name when turned upside down.

Adrien was proud of her.

"Very exquisite creation, you definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker miss…"

"Marinette" Adrien provided, standing next to her with a smile as he watched her eyes go wide at being announced the winner of the contest.

"What about we celebrate with a crepe" Adrien said once Nathalie and his father left, him and Marinette the only ones left in the courtyard.

"That sounds great, but" she looked at the hat Chloe had brought and picked it up "can't believe she would try to steal my work."

"It wasn't correct," Adrien sighed "but we can also say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery… it's going to take a lot with her, isn't it?"

"Adrien" Marinette looked at him "it's not your job to fix Chloe."

"I know," he frowned "but I guess I can't give up on her yet."

To his surprise Marinette only placed the hat on his head, having removed the feather from it to avoid him sneezing.

"I'll hold your bargain on that crepe after class" she offered a smile "now come on derby boy, you don't want to be late."

Adrien tipped the hat and walked with her to the classroom.

* * *

**Can I push another chapter before I go back to work on Monday. We shall find out**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Timebreaker

**Hey, if you are still reading this story I'm so sorry for the almost two month hiatus. Work was eating me up and depression from the quarantine and other situations hit me hard. But! I'm on break now (unemployed until they tell me they want me for next semester, it's a hassle) so here it is! **

* * *

After class hang outs were a thing Adrien got to enjoy whenever he could weasel a way out to attend them. It was also a huge help Marinette went as well, seeing that his father had been quite impressed with her results at the hat contest and after knowing she was in the top three of highest scores, there was less of problem if he mentioned he would go with her to reinforce some studies.

Like social studies, which he justified by being at Trocadero about to watch two of his classmates racing around for a dare. It was a good thing he reminded his friend about it a day before, he knew Marinette had a tendency to space out a little between tasks.

If it wasn't for Nathalie who kept a tight grip of his schedule he'd be way worse than her.

"So long they don't take longer than my alarm I'm good," Marinette said while Kim and Alix trash talked at each other "I have to be back to deliver that cake."

"Too bad your parents couldn't get that evening spot" Adrien said, amused at the antics of his classmates.

"On your marks, get set!

"Hold up!" Alix stopped and turned towards them, giving Alya what seemed to be a fancy pocket watch.

"Hold on to this for me would you Alya? I don't want to drop it during the race,"

"hold on girl! I can't, I got to- "

"Guard it with your life, It's a family heirloom!"

Maybe it was a side effect of being the black cat and familiar with bad luck, but Adrien had that feeling that something was not going to turn out good from this. He saw Alya give Marinette the watch, her hands already busy holding up the banner.

"Get set, go!" Max shouted as Alix and Kim started their race, the class cheering and waving on the stairs.

"But she asked you to- "Marinette tried to say, suddenly yanked from a too sudden pull from Nino's side. Adrien saw the pocket watch fly out of her hand, about to land horribly on the floor when he reached to catch it. Oh he was thankful for his cat reflexes in this situation.

"Need any help?" he smiled at her.

"Thanks," Marinette smiled back "that would have been a disaster."

"Tell me about it," he held onto the watch, looking back at the Trocadero to see Alix getting ahead of Kim.

"Last lap!"

Maybe his bad feeling was just a false alarm?

"Adrikins what do you have there? Some super old case or something?"

Oh, nevermind, there it was.

Adrien turned to Chloe who had just snatched the pocket watch from his hand to inspect it.

"Careful, it's Alix's," he tried to reach for it but Chloe just rolled her eyes at him.

"If it's Alix's it's probably worthless,"

Adrien frowned.

"Give it back to Adrien, Chloe" Marinette glared at the blonde, who just pulled away from them to poke at the watch. There was a bright blue light shining as soon as she pushed it, the surprise making her toss it away. Chloe, Adrien and Marinette watched in horror how the watch rolled out to the track, landing right in front of Alix's way, the girl rolling past it and smashing it to pieces.

"Oh no," Adrien muttered, this was going to be an akuma day, he could feel it.

"Yeah!" Alix cheered in front of them, but everyone had already seen the accident, the cogs and springs scattered on the floor. The girl's face was crushed, rolling back to pick the remains of it, anger in her eyes as she turned towards them.

"Did you do this!?" Alix exclaimed at Alya.

"Ah, I had to videotape the race so I gave it to Marinette but she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien and Chloe snatched it from him and dropped it and ahm, then you skated over it."

"My old man gave me this for my birthday!" Alix held the pieces to her chest "this was a family heirloom!"

Yep, Adrien winced. Totally an akuma day.

"It was an accident!" Marinette stepped in.

"We didn't mean any harm!" Adrien tried too, maybe there could be a way to fix it.

"As if," he heard Chloe scoff "I totally had nothing to do with this."

Adrien glared at her. If he had to point fingers then yes, she had a lot to do with the situation.

"You are all to blame!" Alix snapped at them and left them standing there.

"I'll go talk to her" Marinette looked at Adrien, their eyes catching the same message Adrien was fearing, the akuma that could probably happen.

"Chloe this was all on you," Adrien turned to her "you didn't have to take it away from me."

"W-well" she crossed her arms "maybe she shouldn't have brought it from the very beginning."

Adrien glared at her. While it was true, Alix had just come from lunch with her dad, and she had trusted her friends to look after something important to her.

"You can't just do that either way, it wasn't yours to play with and you can't wash your hands from this situation either."

"Yeah!" some of his classmates said, glaring at Chloe too.

"Whatever, this was a dumb thing anyway" she flicked her hair.

"Then why are you even here?" Alya glared at her.

"Adrikins is here of course" she tried to latch onto him but Adrien was getting tired of this. He was getting tired of Chloe just not getting how her actions had consequences.

And speaking of those, the sudden rolling of skates made him turn to see a clearly akumatized Alix skating her ways towards them.

"Run!" he yelled at his classmates and ran on the opposite direction. Oh no, had Marinette been caught? That was going to be disastrous if she was-

"Stop Alix!" he heard her from the other side of the track "what are you doing?"

He could ask her the same thing trying to intervene untransformed. Adrien moved behind a tree to observe, eyes widening in horror when Kim disappeared in front of them. Oh this power was bad alright. He sneaked further from them to a place where no one could see him.

"Claws out!" he called his transformation, glad to see Marinette had transformed as well.

He made sure not to touch her directly as he landed a few meters away from her.

"Let me guess," he smirked "we are all playing a game of tag and you're it?"

"Exactly" Timebreaker turned her attention to him and dashed to attack him.

"Don't let her touch you!" Ladybug yelled from the other side, just as Timebreaker lunged at him. He jumped high, evading her with ease.

"Miss me, just a second too late," he smiled. Ladybug ran towards him, as they saw Timebreaker lung at another of their classmates.

"No!" Ladybug screamed when Alya got caught, her body frozen in a mid-jump as she started to vanish.

"Well she's not wasting any time does she?" Chat gripped his baton.

"The more people she freezes the more energy she has to go back in time!"

"Ugh time travel" Chat groaned "never really got it."

"We can worry about that later; our friends will be goners if we don't get that akuma!"

They lunged at Timebreaker just in time to stop her from attacking Ivan.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Ladybug pulled at her yo-yo, only to be flung towards her from the sudden tug Timebreaker did. Who knew she was that strong?

Ladybug looked at the silhouette of Hawkmoth appearing on the akuma's face, just as she lunged to touch her. This was it, she thought for a short second, only feel the sudden warmth and weight of Chat Noir shielding her from the attack.

"W-Cat Noir! No!"

Ladybug felt herself be frozen, looking in disbelief her partner, her best friend, vanishing in her arms. That damn cat! Sacrificing himself for her!

"Oh wow, six minutes in one go! Must've been all those nine lives," Timebreaker taunted her.

Ladybug put her grief to a side, anger bubbling inside her. She stood up in front of his vanishing figure, ready to throw Timebreaker away as soon as she tried to snatch the black cat ring.

"Chill out Hawkmoth" she grunted once she stood up "I have a sick plan."

Oh no you won't, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around her, suddenly carried away as Timebreaker created speed to travel back in time. Huh, like Back to the Future, a voice like Chat Noir said in her mind. She was going to save him, save everyone, she thought as she gripped tight on the string.

There was a sudden flash as a portal opened before them and suddenly Ladybug could hear her classmates cheering from below.

"We… actually went back in time?"

Ladybug peered down, confusion bobbling her head as she saw her own self down there from minutes ago.

"Chloe! Put the watch down!" she yelled at her, just as Timebreaker jumped to land in front of the class, the mentioned watch falling from Chloe's hand and smashing on the ground.

Huh, Ladybug had to wonder why this time it broke when the first time it had rolled away.

"Ladybug! This time it's your fault!"

Ladybug winced, granted, it kind of had been.

"Everyone get out of here!" Ladybug yelled at her classmates "don't let her touch you!"

She glanced as another akuma flew towards this timeline's Alix, making this fight even worse.

"Who are you?" she turned to see herself. Oh this was giving her a headache.

"Look, I don't have time to explain but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future."

"She's right!" Tikki popped her head out from her, past Marinette's, purse "she is you I can feel it!"

"This is crazy!"

"I know! But trust me…trust yourself?" she shrugged, "oh! The cake!"

Ladybug was somewhat glad of this small silver lining, sending past her to deal with that before getting in trouble with her parents, focusing on the two akumas now. But if she was in the past then that meant-

"Hey LB, did I miss something?"

"Chat!" she rushed towards him and hugged him tight, relieved to see he was there, corporeal and alive.

"…I guess I did miss something,"

"I can't explain now but we have to capture Timebreaker's akuma, your life depends on it!"

"Which life? I've got nine" he tried to joke, but Ladybug's face told him this was no time for jokes.

"I'm serious!" she pulled away from him, her eyes shining from tears she was trying to hold back "the akuma is in her roller blades, we've got to release it!"

Chat was confused as to why his partner looked so distraught, but if she was like this, then this akuma was more dangerous than expected.

"You got it LB" he went with her to face not one, but two akumas. Ok, what was going on here?

"Whatever you do don't let either of them touch you!" Ladybug exclaimed, both getting into the fight with the akumas.

It was easier for him with his baton, but still the fight was too tight with each preoccupied with one akuma at the time. How were they going to solve this one out if they couldn't exactly be touched? It became worse when they went around touching innocent bystanders to absorb energy, suddenly faster than them.

"I thought we were chasing them," Chat glanced at Ladybug, just as a yo-yo came across the akumas to stop them, and a very familiar voice calling them from above.

"Hey you two! Need a hand?"

Chat blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. Two Ladybugs? He couldn't help but to look left and right once the other Ladybug landed next to him, baffled and totally confused of what was going on.

"One of you must explain what is going on."

"I will," Ladybug on his left said, just as Timebreaker started to skate away from them.

"They're planning to go back in time again!" both Ladybugs said, startling Chat.

Oh this was so surreal to him and he was in a cat suit fighting magical monsters.

"Lucky charm!"

Chat looked at the different objects and his partner, partners? Thinking face. Ok, he could go buy them some time, he knew Marinette always came up with the weirdest plans of action.

He made sure to destroy part of the track to slow momentum on the akumas, looking at Ladybugs' plan unfolding before his eyes. Chat snickered, of course it was going to be something out of the ordinary.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" he heard the charm and the swirl of ladybugs floating everywhere to fix everything, and soon there was only one Ladybug remaining in front of him.

"So! About that explana-oof!" Chat's air was squeezed out of his lungs when Ladybug crushed him in a hug again "LB?"

"I'm just…so happy you are ok" she squeezed tighter "don't you go sacrificing yourself like that!"

"But, what did I do?" Chat held her shoulders "LB?"

"I- "the sudden beep of their miraculous cut her off "I'll explain tonight, ok?"

"Usual spot number three?"

"You got it" she smiled and let go of him "bug out!"

Chat sighed and vaulted his way out, the hours for their meeting too slow for him to wait. He decided to go home, seeing everyone else had scattered, but there was something in the back of his mind that he couldn't quite pin on.

As soon as night hit, he was jumping his way to the usual rooftop they had designed as spot number three. It had been a good plan to have different places to meet, just in case Hawkmoth caught sight of them in the same place, and as soon as he landed he saw Ladybug already there, feet dangling from the edge as she looked at the Parisian lights.

"So…" he sat next to her "what was that akuma today?"

Ladybug turned to him and finally started to explain, how he had sacrificed himself for her and how she had travelled back in time to defeat the akuma. Chat felt his heart break at how upset Ladybug sounded, feeling her hand squeezing his when she said how he disappeared in front of her.

"I know, part of your side of this job is protect me since I can purify the akuma" she looked at him "but that doesn't mean you have to sacrifice yourself as if nothing mattered!"

"LB," he grabbed her hand and held it with both of his "you can't blame me for acting on instinct sometimes,"

"I could have lost you!"

"And I'm sorry for making you feel that way" Chat said even if it had been him from another timeline "I can't lie to you and say I won't do it again because we don't know how the akumas will be" he sighed "but I trust you will always bring me back."

"But…"

"However," he smiled at her "I can promise to try and not be that reckless because the last thing I would want is to hurt you,"

"You are one silly cat" Ladybug hugged him "I'd be lost without you."

And it was true, Marinette thought as she felt him hugging her back. Whether as Adrien or Chat, she couldn't imagine her life without him in any sense of the word. Her chest tightened at that thought, and she didn't want to feel that way ever again.

"So how about we watch a movie tonight?" Chat said "I'm thinking Back to the Future,"

Ladybug groaned.

"Oh, oh, how about Meet the Robinsons?"

"Are you going to call each time travel movie ever?" she glared at him.

"Too soon?"

Ladybug punched his arm with a smile on her face.

* * *

**I spent a good while thinking whether to continue this or not and the answer is yes but not with every episode because some were never appealing to me, plus I really want to write other chapters from season 2 and 3 and from 1 I'm reaching my "ok these don't call my attention"**

**So, if I don't get to write one of your fav episodes I'm sorry, but I'm doing this for fun first, so maybe there are like 5 or 6 more from season 1 I'll do (Volpina is a must for sure)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Gamer

**Gamer input, I really didn't like how it was handled in the series so here's a what if.**

* * *

"Yes!" Ladybug pumped her fist in the air "that is another victory for Ladybug in Super Smash Bros!"

"I call a rematch" Chat exclaimed, "I'm getting used to this controller and you floated most of the time!"

"Aw, is kitty upset I beat him with Kirby of all characters?"

"W-what? No" he nudged her, smiling at her giggle "but the switch is hard to deal with, this is a tiny control!"

"Well if you manage to sneak around to play at my place without super hero masks we could totally plug the Melee version" Ladybug smiled "where I will also kick your butt with Kirby."

Chat laughed, the screen still waiting for them to choose new characters. Videogames were one thing he had total access to, from years of having to stay indoors. It was such a joy to hear Marinette also liked videogames, but only able to play whenever they could as civilians in each other's house (or in Adrien's case, Ladybug sneaking into his room when it was safe) and spend a while playing. He learned that while Marinette was terrible at racing games (he had a clean streak in Mario kart) and pushy in co-op games (they had a good fight against some Americans once in Left for Dead) she was almost unbeatable in fighting games.

"Puh-lease bug," he looked at her "I could totally beat you with princess Peach."

"And here I was thinking you would choose Falco," she snickered.

"Well there aren't cat characters in Melee,"

"You have one here" she hovered her icon over Incineroar, "and yet I won."

Chat picked the villager and poked his tongue out at her, waiting for Ladybug to pick Yoshi for their next round.

"Say," he spoke after they were mid battle "did you hear that tomorrow we're having the selection of representatives for Ultimate Mecha Strike tournament?"

"I did," Ladybug dashed for a pokeball in the game "but I'm not trying."

"What? Why?" Chat jumped to get the light saber "you are amazing at it, me and the saved data in my console are evidence of it."

"Chat my pal," she smiled as she kicked his character off stage "as far as I'm concerned, Max really wants to go represent and last time I mentioned any interest on videogames I got the 'look'."

"Look?" Chat turned to look at her, ignoring the screen "what do you mean?"

"You know…" she sighed, "because I'm a girl?"

"Aha?"

Ladybug remembered who she was talking with, thinking of how isolated her friend's life had been. It was both a good and bad thing in some social situations, and this one was, in her opinion, good.

"How do I put this," she frowned "some people think videogames are strictly for boys and we can't be good at them."

"That's stupid," he frowned "wait… like the time we played Left and-?"

"Exactly" she said "gender should have no claim in eye to hand and reflex skill yet here we are."

"So with more reason you should go!" Chat frowned "I believe in you LB and I'm sure you'd crush it if you tried, the idea is to send the best after all."

Ladybug hummed. She had been wanting to try and she hadn't really shared with any of her classmates her love of videogames, except Adrien, who she could have fun with even if he threw blue shells at her in Mario Kart.

"Alright" she huffed "but no long faces when I beat you."

"Oh, such confidence" he grinned "much power."

"You did not just meme spoke at me" she turned off the switch "but we shall see tomorrow."

She went with confidence to the library the next day, thinking back on what Adrien had said. She knew she was good at it, and if this event was about sending the best then damn right she had a chance to earn that spot. She arrived just in time to see Nino shaking Max's hand and leaving the seat for Adrien, who spared her a small smile before turning to the screen.

"Hey Marinette," Rose waved at her as soon as she entered the library "isn't this amazing!"

Marinette blinked, she didn't know Rose was also into videogames. Well, this couldn't be so bad.

"Are you here for the tryouts? Only two people can represent the school after all."

"Yeah," she smiled, earning a strange look from Alya and Kim who were next to her "what?"

"Well, it's more like tryout to be Max's partner" Kim said "he's unbeatable!"

Marinette raised an eyebrow at stayed silent, still sensing Alya's stare on her while she recorded. Well, that was to be proven wrong in a while.

The commotion behind her made Marinette smile, as she knew without a doubt that Adrien had won. But that meant if she went in she would take away Max's place.

"Huh, so if I go in I could take away that from him" she muttered, suddenly feeling concern over her classmate.

"Hah, no one can beat Max" Kim huffed "or rather Max and Adrien."

Marinette had to raise a critical eyebrow at that. Max had literally just been defeated by Adrien a moment ago, but Alya took that chance to pull Marinette away.

"Are you out of your mind? This is about representing the school! Not to chum up with Adrien."

Chum up? What?

"Alya, what makes you think I can't do this?"

"The fact that you are just mentioning now about wanting to participate in videogames?"

"I happen to like videogames," she crossed her arms "and hey, if I lose then nothing happens, Max and Adrien get to represent."

"I mean…you do have a point there,"

Marinette didn't wait for Alya to continue, instead marching towards the principal to get her chance. The disbelief was enough fuel for her to show how good she could really be.

"The rules are elementary, you battle each other with your robots- "Max started to explain the game to her, with a tone that irked Marinette. For sure she had to know about the game if she was trying out. She cut him off, wanting to play rather than hearing more about that.

The fight was fun, Marinette had to admit, ignoring everyone else in the room and focusing solely on the screen in front of her. Max was a good player indeed but she could tell he was trying by the book of combos and a plan rather than breaching options.

It took less than five minutes for her to crush it, her score climbing to the number one slot.

"Oh yeah!" she whooped, thrilled to hear her classmates also cheering on her.

"I accept this defeat," Max stood up, his eyes downcast as he gave up his position to her and Adrien for the tournament. She did feel bad for him, albeit just a little, since she was still ticked off by the attitude, but Adrien had placed a hand on her shoulder, offering a reassuring smile.

"Guess we are going to represent partner,"

Marinette had to admit it was a little odd to hear him say that when there were no masks in between them but smiled back, eager to get some practice.

"Don't you think it was unfair to Max? He's been training for this for a whole year," Tikki said once they were on their way to Marinette's home.

"Apparently not enough" Plagg mumbled from Adrien's side "tough luck."

Marinette and Adrien glanced at each other.

"It is sad he doesn't get to go but neither Marinette or I cheated to win" he said "but you know it's more likely I'll end up pulling out if my father tries to rearrange my schedule or something."

Marinette winced, that was always a wild card in Adrien's case, even after months of him attending school with the others like a regular teen.

"Oh Adrien!" Sabine smiled once they reached Marinette's home, "what a surprise, coming for lunch?"

"Actually, we are going to practice for the Mecha Strike tournament," Adrien smiled back, "there were tryouts at school and Marinette and I got the first and second place."

"Oh that's wonderful! But be sure to stay for lunch dear, it's always a pleasure to have you around."

"Thanks Mme. Cheng" he said as he was pulled to Marinette's room.

"Come on, or they will never let go of you until you gain a pound or two."

"Can't blame them, I do love their cooking" Adrien smiled as they grabbed their controllers and started playing.

It didn't take long for Adrien to realize this game was not like the other co-ops they had played. He wasn't that savvy in Ultimate Mecha Strike and most of the rounds were won thanks to Marinette's skill.

"Wow you really are amazing in this one," he sighed "I don't think I'll be much help for you in the tournament."

"What? No," she paused the game "Adrien you're not bad."

"Ok, let me rephrase, I'm bad at this particular game" he gave her a small smile "racing games and first person shoot I am good but this one? Maybe not my strong suit."

Marinette placed a hand on his knee and squeezed. Then her eyes lit up as she fiddled around the drawers on her desk to pull out a lucky charm bracelet she had made years ago.

"Try with this" she grabbed his wrist and tied it on him, smiling at Adrien's confused expression "it is infused with good luck."

"Miraculous luck?" he quirked an eyebrow, earning a giggle from Marinette and a stare from Tikki.

"Of course not, just good luck" she stood up "but we also need fuel for the stomach and I can tell you are hungry by the sound of yours."

As if on cue Adrien's stomach began to rumble, both teens laughing and walking downstairs to get some salmon and spinach pie, sneaking out of the house to eat at the park since they had been hours indoors.

"You know what we should play?" Adrien said once he devoured his last bite of pie "I have this app where you can have cats coming over and leaving you gifts and fish."

"Of course you do," Marinette leaned to see the screen, "oh look that one is you!"

"Because it's black?"

"No, because its' sleeping" she rolled her eyes, both laughing until the sound of screaming called their attention. Who knew, an akuma of all days. Marinette had a vague feeling of who was behind the attack of the day.

What they saw was an exact replica of a mecha from the game, albeit a little too tacky for both their tastes.

"Isn't this great," they stood up, avoiding a laser beam just in time "we have to transform!"

"Not here," Adrien grabbed her hand and started to run "there should be an alley somewhere close come on!"

They ran out of the park, avoiding another laser beam but forcing them to split up, Adrien taking the left while Marinette the right. It was just her luck that the akuma decided to chase after her; of course, it was going to do that, a part of Marinette groaned, the vendetta was most likely directed at her.

"Game over Marinette!" the akuma called and shot more laser beams, making Marinette to turn around and try to avoid them.

"Oh yeah, good loser of course" she gritted her teeth, trying to find a way out to transform safely but she was right on the open, with no way to evade the akuma's vision.

"Not yet! Here comes a new challenger!" she heard her partner call from one rooftop, relieved he had got the chance to transform and letting herself be swooped by him and carried away through rooftops until it was safe for her to transform.

"Spots on!" she called her transformation, "right so that one is clearly Max."

"Hm, hm" Chat twirled his baton "we should really get in motion an action plan for people under stress, or else everyone will start feeling guilty of having negative emotions."

"Let's pin that down for later but I like that idea" she looked around until she spotted the big mecha "for now, the classic plan?"

"You mean I bait and you attack from behind?"

"We agreed not to use the word bait Chaton," she flicked his bell.

"Fine, where I distract him with my dashing looks" he wiggled his eyebrows, Ladybug rolling her eyes and jumping off the rooftop to catch up to the akuma.

The plan worked at first, but it was soon to be changed when they realized how similar to the game mechanics this akuma worked. It didn't take away the grin in both their faces when they saw it allowed them to actually pilot a mecha.

"Get in the robot Shinji," Chat snickered as he jumped inside the cockpit "or Ladybug will have to go again."

"I still refuse to watch Evangelion Chat."

The fight was already timed, with Chat having used his Cataclysm a minute ago, but Ladybug had confidence in him, soon their synchronization working out against Gamer, but she had to admit Max was giving them a good fight, way too good since he didn't seem to be relying on square combos unlike at the tryouts.

"The only way to defeat him is to get inside his cockpit" she grunted, "take the lead Chat, I'll be right back!"

"Ok, hurry up!"

A can of spray paint and a pair of broken glasses Ladybug was glad she finally caught and purified the akuma.

"What am I doing here?" they heard Max coming back to his senses. Chat turned to look at Ladybug but the beep was more insistent on his side.

"You go, I'll handle it" she smiled and went towards her classmate "you got akumatized, here," she handled him his glasses.

"Ah… yes I remember" Max took them but kept looking down "that was wrong of me, I should have shown more ethical approach, Marinette and Adrien won fair and square after all."

Ladybug fiddled with the question in her mind, she could ask right now, not like Max knew who she was behind the mask and it would clear out a decision she had to make in mind.

"I couldn't help but notice you targeted Marinette even if both, as you said, won."

Max fiddled with his glasses, finally putting them on and looking straight at Ladybug.

"You are right Ladybug" Max said "that wasn't right of me, Marinette is a more than capable player and she earned her place in the tournament, if anything I should practice even more and apologize to her for my attitude."

Ladybug gave him a small shoulder squeeze and left.

Truth to his word, the next night at the tournament Marinette was held back by Max.

"Marinette, listen I wanted to apologize" he said "I showed a disrespectful behavior and prejudice, if I want to be able to participate in official gaming tournaments I must also work against my biased views on competitors, and it would be an honor to play with you another time, you really are amazing at this game."

Marinette blinked, that was, definitely more than she thought she'd get from Max, but she couldn't help to smile and accept the apology.

"You could play with her now," Adrien said, handling Max his controller "seems to me I'm not that good in co-op for this game unlike you."

"Adrien, are you sure?"

Marinette had to bite back the grin forming on her face when he insisted, pushing her and Max to the gates so they could play.

"Oh word of advice Max?" she turned to him "don't be so stiff, have fun too."

"That is good advice Marinette" he offered a small smile "are you ready to defeat them?"

"Oh, you bet."

Winning the tournament was even better afterwards, with her and Max holding each one side of the –quite tacky- trophy that would end up in the principal's cabinet but they didn't care about that.

And if gaming night was a new event added to the class group activities, well, Marinette and Adrien could finally have a chance to play Mario Party with more people, even if it resulted in shouting and riots when Rose stole everyone's stars.

* * *

Spot the hint of feeling realization number something because I'll use a season 2 episode next so I can finally roll this ball of feelings down the slope~


	11. Animan

**Fun thing, I was actually writing the Befana episode because lucky charm part two is in that one where my brain went: wait, do this before because feelings and brain was right. This was fun to do. **

**On the bright side I have 1/4 of another chapter already done so kudos for that past me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Adrien thought this was going to be another school day. Hang out with his friends, fencing practice, do homework and then patrol with Ladybug and try for the umpteenth time to convince her to watch Naruto. The day seemed nice, sunny, calm, no sudden impromptus of akuma attacks. The classes went well, no extra homework and he got a good grade on the latest quiz. So far it seemed like a good day.

At least that's what he thought until he entered the courtyard to see Nino hiding behind some gym material and snooping on…Marinette and Alya?

Oh? Ok this was new. Since when Nino had an interest in…wait, who was he interested in?

"So…what's going on here?" he asked, startling the poor guy who pulled him back to his hideout.

"Dude!" he hissed through his teeth "you almost blew my cover."

"Ok? But what is going on?"

"Can I confess you something dude?" Nino fiddled with one of his colorful bracelets "and you won't get mad?"

"Of course Nino, you can tell me anything."

"I…" he took a deep breath "I think I have feelings for Marinette."

_Oh_.

Something didn't sit right in Adrien's stomach from hearing that. Well, not that it was wrong, why would it be wrong? After all, Marinette was amazing and he had heard many guys –and a few girls- crushing over her. He was familiar with crushes, having had to politely reject advances from fans mostly, so this wasn't out of the ordinary. So why would he be mad his best bud was suddenly having different feelings towards Marinette? There shouldn't be any reason.

Except that it felt like he had swallowed a sour pill dissolving in his throat.

"Why, why would I get mad?" he asked.

"Well you two seem to be close and I don't know if you two are- "Nino paused, hoping for Adrien to catch up.

"If we are… oh, together? What? No, no, we are just friends" he waved his hands "she's a really good friend."

'And my partner who saves the city every few days and the only one who really knows me a hundred percent' he added in his mind, but he knew he couldn't say that to Nino.

"Oh, then… do you think it's ok if I…ask her out?"

"Well, I don't know if she's crushing on someone right now," Adrien looked towards where Marinette was, giggling at a fashion magazine. He thought about it, but no name crossed his mind. And Nino was his friend, Marinette was his friend, there was nothing wrong with Nino asking Marinette on a date, right? The worst he could get was a no after all.

"I can help you ask her if you're too nervous" he smiled "what's your plan?"

"I have no plan" Nino rubbed his face in frustration "do I go up to her and crack a joke? Shoot her a compliment? Invite her to the zoo? Play it serious?"

"Invite her to the zoo? Are you serious?" Adrien had to bite back a smile. He may not know much about dating but that sounded a little too tacky for a romantic setting.

"Well they have this cool new exhibit there" he rubbed the back of his head. Adrien had to admit, Nino looked serious in wanting to ask Marinette out and hey, there was no harm in asking.

"Then you should invite her to the zoo," he smiled at his friend, might as well go with the tackiness "I'm sure she'll say yes."

Nino smiled at him, and Adrien had to fight back the squishiness in his stomach. He walked along with Nino out of the courtyard so they would 'stumble' on the girls who were most likely going out for lunch.

"I kind of get the vibe of this season but having a color scheme like this you must admit is a risky move-" he heard Marinette speak, no doubt analyzing the fashion magazine. He pulled Nino towards them, smiling when he saw her nose deep in the magazine, eyebrows scrunched as she looked at what had to be a photo of him of one photoshoot.

"But to call it blood orange? It's not even near red more of an autumn v-ah!" she squeaked as she collided into Nino, the magazine falling of her hands. She kneeled to get it, only to clash her head against Adrien's, who had thought of doing the same thing "ow."

"Oh, sorry, about that" he helped her stood up and nudged Nino, who had now frozen on the spot. Oh boy he had it bad "how could we make it up to you?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. Adrien had to sit back a smile or else she would find it suspicious. Then again she was that smart and perceptive there was no doubt in Adrien's mind that Marinette would catch up of what was going on.

"Oh I know, how about we all," he made sure to not sound too obvious "check out the zoo today? Word is they got a new…"

"They've got a new panther," Nino stammered next to him.

"Oh right!" Alya jumped in "my dad mentioned about her during dinner, they are finally allowing her to be for public view."

"Awesome! So after school? 4 o'clock?"

"But wait" she crossed her arms "don't you have fencing today?"

Oh shoot, Adrien had to think fast on that one.

"I think I can skip one class, right?" he smiled at her, his eyes trying to send her a message to play along. He was so lucky she got him because she just rolled her eyes.

"Such a rebel" she smiled "but we'll see you there at four" she waved at the three and walked back to her home for lunch, leaving the two guys and Alya at the stairs.

"So!" Alya clapped her hands, calling the attention of them "that was an unusual way to ask for hanging out between _friends_" she smiled at them and Adrien panicked, he knew that smile "anything to share boys?"

"Uh…" he turned to Nino "well thing is,"

"Oh my gosh" Alya covered her mouth "Nino, you have a crush on Marinette?"

Wow she was fast.

"I, uh, yes?" Nino stammered, Adrien looking at both his friends, one obviously embarrassed while the other eyeing at him instead of Nino, why was that?

"And you are ok with it?"

Ok, second time he got asked that, this was getting weird.

"Why wouldn't I be ok with it?" Adrien frowned "Marinette is great and Nino can have a crush on her, that's not anyone's fault."

"Not what I meant sunshine," she waved a finger "but true, I must admit I did too at some point but if you say you are ok with it…" and again, strange for them to ask him that "I'm guessing this means we'll leave those two together at the zoo?"

"What?! No" Nino waved his arms "you cannot do that to me, I'll panic and freeze!"

"So what, should we do a rom com spying behind bushes and give you advice through a headset?" she crossed her arms.

"I mean we could…?"

"Adrien come on, we are not in a movie- you really want to do that,"

Few hours later they were just doing that, Alya and Adrien hiding behind some bushes while Nino stayed on a bench waiting for Marinette to arrive.

"This is the stupidest thing and I'm the one running after akuma fights" Alya sighed, fiddling with the ear piece "Marinette is going to see right through this you know?"

"Oh I know, but at least give Nino the chance?" Adrien peered over the bushes, no sign of Marinette yet "he's really nervous about this."

"I'm more impressed you are agreeing to this,"

"And why wouldn't I- "he started to ask, only for both to be caught off by Nino exclaiming Marinette was approaching. It was time to put their plan into action.

Marinette was not dumb, there was something going on, but she was going to play along until she got to the bottom of it. Besides, the zoo did sound fun and it was a nice day, she thought as she found Nino by the entrance.

"Hey Nino!" she waved at him "Alya told me she'll be a little late, is Adrien not here yet?"

"_Tell her you'll both be better off without me,"_ Nino heard on his ear, repeating the words in verbatim to Marinette.

Alya and Adrien face palmed from their position. This was going to be harder than they thought.

"Without him, I mean without him" they heard Nino fix himself "we don't need him to hang out at the zoo."

"Right…"

"But we could wait for him to come."

Adrien groaned from his hiding spot.

"Told you," Alya snickered next to him and watching the situation unfolding in front of her "but hey, now they are sitting together to talk."

How was this so easy in movies, Adrien would ask days later Marinette but right now he had to find a way to help Nino out.

"Ok, ok, repeat after me: he is running late but I wanted to take this opportunity to speak to you," Adrien tried again, smiling that Nino didn't mess up this time.

"So I could tell you that I love you Marinette,"

There was a pound in his chest the moment he said that. Oh, was it too strong? Wait, he was just giving Nino words for him to tell Marinette this was not Adrien saying it. But why did his hands start to sweat? And his heart beating faster?

"Tell you that I love a girl but I don't know how to tell her!"

"Uff, that was close" Alya looked back at Adrien "hey you ok sunshine?"

"Yeah, I guess that was a strong approach" he tried to covered himself up, drying his hands on the back of his jeans. He could hear Marinette's excited voice, totally thinking Nino was talking about someone else. Worst of all, Adrien's mind wanted that to be true.

"So who is this lucky girl?"

"Tell her it's you," Adrien said into the ear piece, but his tone wasn't as upbeat as a moment ago, ignoring Alya's stare.

"It's youu-r best friend Alya!"

Adrien turned to look at Alya.

"This is a major train wreck," she said "I know that's a lie."

"In her defense, you two could hit it up quite nice,"

Alya raised an eyebrow at him and Adrien just turned back his attention to Nino and Marinette, but then just their luck, he saw Kim and Max running past them, followed by-

"A panther!?"

"Nope, looks like whole zoo is out!" Adrien stood up to run and find a place to transform, only to see Alya, as usual, running head first into danger "h-wha!? How does Marinette handle this?"

"Beats me" Plagg mumbled from his pocket, only to be sucked out as Adrien called out his transformation and caught up with Ladybug, who had stopped a panther from attacking Kim.

"Oh so you were nearby" she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Ah… should we deal with the akuma first?" he smiled, glad that Ladybug did put responsibility first.

"Hm, his bracelet, it must be where the akuma landed."

"Alright, you hold him, I'll go get it," Chat took a step towards it only to see the escaped animals lining up to chase them.

"On second thought, I don't want to be like Mufasa right now," they took off running away from the animals.

"We have to put them back in their cages!" he exclaimed as they ran.

"Like they won't put up a fight" Ladybug glanced back and sped up, when she saw more animals chasing after Alya and Nino "hang on,"

"What are you- "Chat ran towards a tree to climb onto, avoiding the vicious fangs and claws "LB!"

"Sorry!" he heard her exclaim from the top of a cage "had to make sure Alya and Nino were safe!"

Chat jumped towards her, glad the height gave them safety from the animals.

"You locked them up together?"

"It may work out for Nino to confess his crush on Alya" she shrugged "you should have told me about it before trying this convoluted plan,"

"Right… but akuma first?"

"Well, back to plan A" oh was Chat so thankful Ladybug was better at prioritizing when the time came for it "destroy the bracelet and capture the akuma."

Finding this one became a challenge, especially when they discovered he could shape shift. They looked at the eagle shaped akuma escaping.

"Now we need to find Kim so we can catch up with the akuma,"

"Problem solved" Chat pulled out his baton to show the tracker he had put on Kim as he ran away to safety.

"Good job kitty" Ladybug snickered and scratched his chin, running towards the point of the map. Chat felt his cheeks flush but shook his head fast and ran after her, soon both landing on the top of her balcony.

"Of course he picked my parent's bakery" she huffed "with this shapeshifter akuma he could easily sneak in like a mouse and attack Kim."

"Unless we mask his scent," Chat snapped his fingers "you know, that's an animal trait, they have better sense of smell than us."

"Ohh I like the way you think kitkat" Ladybug jumped down to enter the shop, Chat looking through the window just in case the akuma was nearby. Once they got hold of something that would trick the akuma into following them instead of Kim, it was time for phase two.

"Nice to see you can still slip up" he said once they were out of ear shot "or that they didn't catch up who you are."

"Har, har" she placed the wrist band on the stairs "focus Chat, we still have an akuma to catch, now ocean breeze or lavender?" she pulled out a couple of air fresheners.

"Ocean breeze," he covered his nose as Ladybug sprayed him "now about that cage…"

Capturing this akuma became more and more difficult, especially since none of them wanted to be eaten alive. The only way was to tire it out from transforming, with just a graze of luck sneaking out of the bus to trap it inside.

"I don't think he can bear to listen to that noise,"

"You're almost too much to bear" she poked his nose "now we wait."

"This is going to be hawkward," Chat couldn't help to add.

"Let minnow about that too" Ladybug giggled "but look! It's working!"

The words were spoken too soon when they saw in horror the akuma transforming into a T-Rex. Oh now that was totally unfair! This was not how he wanted to enjoy the Jurassic Park franchise either.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug called out her power, a car jack falling into her hands.

"Oh, I know! You climb on top of him where he can't get you,"

"Tiny arms, got it" Chat snickered "and you?"

"While you distract him I floor it and catch the bracelet."

"I must say I'm not a fan of this plan," Chat squinted, only to be interrupted by the slam of the T-Rex on the car they used to hide. Chat took off running and jump on top of the T-Rex, feeling like those mechanic ride bulls he had seen on shows before.

Ladybug managed to trick it to the ground, but they were still not done as she pulled him back from getting bitten.

"I know what to do," she grabbed the car jack and ran. And in that moment Chat felt fear of losing her as he saw her literally jump into the dinosaur's mouth.

"NO!" he pulled out his baton "you're so going to pay for this!"

Chat was about to lunge himself at him, when he heard noise coming from inside the dinosaur's mouth, Ladybug coming out unharmed and in one piece, easily retrieving the akuma from the bracelet.

Chat looked at the ladybugs doing their magic and turning things back to normal, but the moment he saw Ladybug offering her fist for their usual bump he dashed for a hug, squeezing her tight.

"You know the sacrificing talk also applies to you," he said in the hug "you scared me."

"I'm sorry Chat" she rubbed his back "there was no time to explain and- "

"I know that part" he pulled away "but now I know how you felt."

"I promise to try and explain fast a plan then" she patted his cheek and pointed at his ring, "see you tonight?"

"Of course," he vaulted away, with her going back home, only to get a phone call from Alya.

"Oh shoot! Wait…I didn't know as Marinette she was at the zoo either way," her eyes lit up "oh and Nino wanted to ask her out!"

"Hey girl" he heard Alya pick up on the other side as Marinette came down the stairs "where are you?"

"Well after the attack of the akuma I ran for safety as we are all supposed to do," she said while opening the door "what about you?" she looked up to see Alya standing right outside of the bakery, smiling at her.

"Ah, was on my way there but you know, have to get the news,"

"Of course," Marinette crossed her arms, surprised to see Nino coming out of the bakery with a bag of fresh made cookies "oh hey Nino,"

"Hey Marinette, want one?" Nino offered from his bag.

"No thanks, but, how did you end up in here too?"

"Ladybug locked us up in the same cage at the zoo all afternoon" Alya said. Marinette fought back pulling a face, it hadn't been the entire afternoon.

"And turns out we've tons in common" Nino added "you know Marinette, the girl I had a crush on…"

Marinette eyed Alya, remembering what Nino said a while ago, oh was she going to hear good or bad news? Alya's face wasn't giving her any clues!

"Actually it was you."

Wait, what?

"Or that's what I thought but after chilling with Alya that whole time,"

Alya nudged him at that moment, leaving Marinette to wonder just what had just happened.

"Funny thing is, Adrien was trying to coach me the whole time," he added.

Ohh, so that's what he was up to.

"Well, I'm glad you two found each other" Marinette smiled at them, happy for her friends "but maybe next time don't run into akuma fights Alya?"

"I can try not to do it so obviously" she smiled, the three soon laughing and sharing some pastries.

Marinette made sure to pack some cookies for that night as she made sure the coast was clear to transform and find Chat, the mentioned blond looking at the moon.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, sitting next to him with the box in her hands.

"We don't handle pennies, do we?" Chat smiled and picked a cookie.

"It's how the expression goes," she smiled back.

They stayed in silence a good while, until Ladybug started to giggle.

"So I found out about the whole zoo trip," she started to say "did you try to set me up on a date with Nino?"

"Ah… well he was just going to tell you how he feels; the rest was up to you" Chat fiddled with the bitten cookie in his fingers "what happened?"

"Well, turns out he and Alya are now dating" she grabbed a cookie and nibbled on it "so me locking them up together wasn't a bad plan after all."

Chat couldn't help but to laugh. He was so going to get the details out of Nino the next day, how on Earth did that even happen? But as they laughed and Ladybug ate her cookie, Chat could feel his insides calming down, the sourness from that morning no longer in his throat.

He looked at his side, where Ladybug was looking at the moon, her blue eyes shining with the moonlight like a couple of shining stars, how her hair shimmered in a beautiful aura that made him wonder how soft it would feel in his fingers, how her smile concealed the joy and hope she emanated and soothed him.

Just then, the flashbacks of today, the previous times with Evililustrator, the way he remembered with fondness their secret jokes, their times alone, the way she relied on him with her fears and hopes, the way she was the only one who truly saw who he was despite the model persona he showed outside to the world compared to his goofy self, how she was kind and caring and strong and resourceful and how his chest beat fast when he thought about how he wanted to be the one there for her, how he was the one that wanted to ask her out to the zoo, the tackiest place for a date, not Nino, not Nathaniel, not even Alya who said had also crushed on his partner.

It was that night that Chat realized one thing that would change everything from now on.

'_I'm in love with Ladybug… I'm in love with Marinette.'_

**Ok I really am between doing Befana because I need Marinette to also realize her feelings...but I could also do that with Dark Cupid because I have big plans for that one.**

**So most likely I'll do that and then Befana, and after that is pining time everyone.**


	12. Dark Cupid

**Ahh finally one of the chapters I've been dying to write.**

**Also for clarification (again), this is a big what-if. I'm Mexican, I had to google the French educational system and even then I'm taking some artistic licences.**

**So for sake of my sanity and not have continuity errors in the story (the show doesn't even know what that is), by the time of this episode it is, of course, February, Adrien and Marinette are both 15. They met when 13 and then was Adrien's birthday for 14, AND THEN I wrote a summer vacation so they both 14, after that the rest of chapters up to now where I do mention Befana (because let's be honest, it gave me nothing of use to redo in my perception) so up until now they are both 15 years old. ****Which...will be of use for the arrival of Lila but that's for me to write and you to find out soon.**

**Now, enjoy some slight angst, some slight fun stuff and the continuation of feeling realization.**

* * *

Marinette knew her flaws. She could be stubborn, her goal-driven passion could lead to tunnel vision and ignore everything else, her temper with certain things wasn't the best to deal with, not to mention she did tend to jump into conclusions a lot and so and so.

But the one thing she hated to admit about herself was when she was off the loop concerning people she cared about. In this case, her closest friend, her partner of battling crime Adrien.

It was more than obvious something was going on with him, she frowned while watching him talk with Nino that morning. He had waved at her but his words came fumbled as if he was in a hurry to leave her and move somewhere else. Not only that but patrols had become more of meeting and splitting rather than catching up or watching a movie or playing a game.

She missed that.

Had she done something wrong? Had she said something mean to him? Marinette fumbled with her pen, doodling swirls on the corner of the page rather than paying attention to the lecture. Her brain tried to come up with something but nothing came to mind.

Is it because she didn't date Nino? But Nino had come to realize he had feelings for Alya so that couldn't be.

Had she said something to Chloe? Well not as if Marinette actively looked for her attention, on the contrary, the least she handled from her the better since she got to become class representative and all that stolen bracelet fiasco she didn't want to deal with the blonde at all.

But Adrien had slowly, but surely started to make the girl see different. It was faster to see a tortoise run than Chloe being a good person in Marinette's opinion but she had never told Adrien that. And she knew that no matter how much of a menace Chloe was, she had been Adrien's only friend when he was young, she would never take that away from him.

So what had she done to earn her partner's sudden avoidance? Marinette sighed and found herself reaching for her purse to fiddle with the lucky charm Adrien had given her on her birthday. That had been a wild ride, what with her grandmother coming out of nowhere and the surprise, not so much of surprise party they had planned for her. Back then Adrien didn't look any different, if anything it had been a heck of a plan to distract Befana and capture the akuma since she was targeting Marinette and she was unable to transform for a good while.

But nothing else came to her mind as to why Adrien was now acting that way towards her.

"Now in most fairytales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess, can anyone tell us why?"

Marinette snapped her eyes back to class with that, what were they talking about? Oh yeah, fairytales.

"Because only love can conquer hate," she heard Rose say, making Marinette smile. Leave it to her to say the romantic version of it.

Huh, come to think of it, all of this started also because of romantic feelings, Marinette thought, looking down at Adrien who was too busy scribbling down something to pay attention to the class.

Could it be…? Marinette bit her thumbnail, the gears in her head working fast, did Adrien fall in love with someone? And he didn't want to share it with Marinette?

No, that couldn't be, she shook her head, they would tell each other about those! Marinette confessed to him her silly crush on Kim when she was eight and Adrien told her he hadn't really had crushes except for one time when modelling with an English company and it had been a preteen summer love that lasted a week.

So Marinette could be sure if Adrien had a crush on someone he would have trust in her to share it.

Right?

'But what if' Marinette frowned 'what if it was a friend of mine?'

Marinette could feel her head heating up from all of these 'what ifs'. She knew the only way to find out was to ask him directly. But how would she even approach that topic? And what if it was true? What if Adrien really found someone and fell in love with that person and suddenly wouldn't be around as much? What about fighting akumas? That would create a rift between Adrien and his crush because secrets and running away from dates, it would lead to misunderstandings and breakups and then there would be an akumatized version of Adrien that Marinette was not going to be able to even face because it would break her heart and-

"Marinette!"

"ACK!" Marinette jumped from her seat, falling off to the ground with her papers scattering all around her. She looked up to see Alya who kneeled over to help her up, both picking Marinette's papers.

"Girl, you ok? I had been trying to call you for a really long time, class is also over!"

"Y-yeah, it's just…" she sighed, looking at the now empty seat in front of her "hey do you see Adrien a little…different? Or did I say or do something mean to him?"

"Different? Mean?" Alya crossed her arms "do tell."

"I… I don't know but, it just feels something is different on him now" Marinette shuffled with her feet "we don't get to talk much, it feels as if…well if he were avoiding me."

"And you think it's because of something bad,"

"Well what else could it be?" Marinette pouted, not really wanting to say her other reasoning "ah, I'll just go home and dwell on it until we see each other after lunch."

Unbeknownst to her, Adrien was lingering in his room, tossing a stress ball from one hand to the other.

"Plagg," he sighed, "what am I going to do?"

"Buy more cheese," the kwami said, ignoring Adrien's glare.

"Ugh! You don't know anything about love" Adrien rolled on his bed, squeezing the ball.

"Sure I do! I love cheddar and Swiss but most of all Camembert!"

Adrien flopped the pillow to his head. This was stupid.

So he found out he had feelings for Marinette, now what? He knew he was avoiding her, because now every time he looked at her all he could think was how would her hand feel on his, how her smile made his chest flutter, how her eyes were bluer than the sky and more beautiful than anything he had ever seen-

"Why her?" he moaned into the pillow "what if she doesn't feel the same way Plagg? This will ruin our friendship! I can't lose her as a friend!"

"Then don't" Plagg sighed. He was way too old to deal with this. And he had lived for millennia "pretend you don't and move on,"

"She will figure out something is wrong fast" he frowned "she is incredibly smart!"

Adrien chuckled at that, his partner was smart indeed. Like last akuma they faced involved a sculptor trying to impersonate him. She wasn't fooled oh no, Marinette could tell who was the fake with her eyes closed.

Or when they had to help out Mylène when she was the one akumatized and connected how to make her akuma version smaller to purify it.

Without realizing he was reminiscing of all their fights and patrols, smiling at the obvious pointers of how smart, resourceful and strong Marinette was. And then the thought of ruining that with his crush came over him.

"Our work as superheroes" Adrien rolled again on his bed "if I tell her and she says no it will create awkwardness in our job and more akumas will attack and oh no what if she gets angry at my confession enough to be akumatized? I can't fight her!"

"Then don't tell her,"

"But I can't just ignore her until it goes away!"

"Then tell her," Plagg rolled his eyes.

Adrien went for his phone, the background photo just making him want to waddle more. It was a selfie of him and Marinette at her home, both covered in flour from Adrien's baking lesson. He remembered that day, how he had burned the first two batches, how they almost spilt all the brown sugar and how Marinette almost chased him around with the batter mixer thanks to his bread puns, but in the end, they managed an edible batch to eat while watching cooking shows.

He smiled at the photo. Maybe he could tell her, maybe it would be a different step in their relationship and-

*ding*

He blinked at the new message, only to wince when he saw it was a photo from Chloe of Kim no doubt after trying to confess to her.

Well, there was going to be an akuma now for sure.

Adrien stood up and called his transformation. He knew there was a big chance of an Akuma on Valentine's Day but he didn't think it would be because of Chloe.

Well, he didn't want it to be.

Chat jumped across rooftops, looking at couples suddenly shouting at each other, people ruining flower arrangements or throwing candies to the ground and shuddered. Whatever power this akuma was doing was not pretty to the occasion.

He spotted Ladybug hanging upside down from a building while the akuma flew to the other side, enough space for him to gather with her.

"Hey LB" he called for her "turning to Spidergwen now?"

"Not quite" she glanced down and lowered to his height "but this is a nasty one,"

"I saw the photo" Chat sighed "poor Kim."

"Yeah, so for now it would be best not to get hit-"

There was something they had learned a few weeks ago in class, about dramatic irony, a device where the readers would understand something was about to happen that the characters didn't. An irony because the character in question would say something and then that thing would happen, like the Titanic scene. Adrien remembered, at that time of any, that lesson in particular, because just as Ladybug said those words he saw the akuma flying towards them, about to shoot one arrow at her.

Dramatic irony at its finest.

"LB watch out!" he acted too fast, and he knew she was going to chastise him later for it, but his reflexes were only fast enough to shield her from the hit.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug couldn't believe he had gotten the hit, suddenly trapped in his arms. This was like Timebreaker all over again except Chat wasn't vanishing now, she could feel him fighting whatever was happening from the akuma attack.

"Ladybug I…I, I loathe you!"

Those words weren't real. Ladybug knew it was an effect of the akuma, she had seen it with Alya, how it twisted emotions to hate and despise.

It didn't take away how it felt like her world was falling apart.

"Chat Noir snap out of it!" she yelled, trying to pull away from him.

"You're nothing to me Ladybug, I hate you!"

"Stop it!" she stomped on his foot and swung out of there, running as fast as she could to create distance. She needed to create a new plan, save Chat and purify the akuma, but it wasn't until she was hidden in the back of an alley that her eyes betrayed her and started to cry.

"Stop, stop it" she wiped her eyes "that was not what he meant, Chat doesn't hate me…he doesn't hate me."

Ladybug slapped her cheeks. She had to keep repeating it to herself. That one speaking was a twisted version of Chat, he was under the akuma's control, who most likely inflicted hate and anger.

She rubbed her eyes and set her route to another place to hide, her luck just sending her to the Grand Hotel where the least person she wanted to see was hiding.

"Ladybug! It's about time, where have you been?"

Ladybug glared at her, angry enough to make the girl zip up.

"Fighting the akuma you created" she pointed a finger at her "no, zip it Chloe, I know how you embarrassed that guy."

"Moi?" she gasped "as if! I did not ask him to kneel in front of me, at least not this time."

Ladybug balled her fists. Maybe it was because she felt shaken from Chat's words or she was just tired of this, but enough was enough.

"Listen up Chloe, I have had it up to here with your attitude" she stood in front of her, "you say you admire me, that you are my number one fan, and I wanted to give you the chance after you got akumatized but you know what I think? I think you are nothing but a spoiled child who doesn't give a damn about anyone else!"

"I-I" for once Chloe was at a loss of words, soon all interrupted when Dark Cupid showed up to attack. And as angry as she felt right now, she still had to protect Chloe. She didn't feel remorse from pulling her out like a sack of potatoes out of the hotel though, only to be stopped by Chat. Hate induced Chat.

"Well, well, well Ladybug," he sauntered in front of her.

"I don't want to fight you!" she took a defensive stand.

"Ugh, that friendliness is so revolting, you are definitely _not_ my friend."

That's not how he thought of her, that was the akuma's influence. She had to tell herself that as she dodged another attack, running as fast as she could from him. How was she even going to face him and the akuma at the same time?

"Chat please!" she managed to stop him for a moment "why are you so full of hate?!"

"Because hate conquers all!"

"I hate to burst your bubble but that's not how the saying goes, love conquers all!"

'That's it!' she gasped, remembering the lesson. Love conquered and if this was an emotional spell then a show of love would change…

Wait.

'_The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.'_

In all fairness, Adrien sometimes acted like a Disney princess it was hilarious.

'Focus Marinette' she glanced at Chat Noir.

Well, she did love him. He was her friend, her confidant, a very important special person to her.

But was she in love with him?

To be quite honest she didn't have the luxury to think about that at the moment, she needed to save him and Kim. Besides, love came in all shapes, not only romantic love.

"Fight!" Chat brought back her attention, Ladybug reeling back her yo-yo.

"I'll do better than that," she walked towards him, thinking it was to save him over and over "just a peck."

To her surprise Chat bolted running this time and making Ladybug chase after him.

To think this was the only way to break whatever akuma spell was on Chat was one thing, but the more she chased after him, the more her brain reeled over the thought.

Was she willing to kiss Adrien? She hadn't really thought about it before. Then again, she had seen his fans and how he was about advances against him. She was going to apologize a hundred times over if necessary for this.

She halted those thoughts as she was now two versus one, with Dark Cupid catching up to them just as she was about to break the spell.

"Cataclysm!" she heard him call, her face draining when he wondered out loud how it would affect a living person.

"Lucky charm!" she called hers, a candy apple falling on her hand. The wheels in her mind moved fast as she came up with a plan. Putting it to motion was the tough part, but at least she was glad to know how Chat moved, barely avoiding the destruction energy in his palm, but it was more difficult when she found herself pinned to the floor, with him on top about to slam it again.

'It's not or never' were her thoughts as she pulled him by the face to kiss him.

She had never kissed anyone before if anything this felt like a smash of her lips against his, but they tingled with magic evaporating. So it did work!

Ladybug pulled away, her cheeks flushed as she looked and hoped it was gone.

"Huh? What? How did I get here?"

Oh thank goodness it did.

She pulled herself up and lifted him, she would totally explain afterwards, for now the sooner they got rid of the akuma the better.

"Long shot!" he threw the pin at her to be destroyed and purified, the swarm of ladybugs a huge relief for her as everything came back to normal.

"Ok… I want to say I'm sorry for getting hit and – uf!" Chat's air was squeezed out as Ladybug tackled hug him "you're not mad at me?"

"Just a speck" she sighed "do you hate me?"

"What?! Of course not!" Chat squeezed her back "I'd never hate you."

The rest of that sentence got caught in his mouth, both their miraculous beeping to signal it was time to go.

"Look, I'll explain what happened later, sounds good?" she pulled out her yo-yo "the first spot?"

"Of course" he extended his baton "I'll meet you there."

Marinette lied back down on her bed, finally giving herself a chance to breathe. She checked her phone, wincing at Kim's photo, only to see there was another one, this one from Chloe, covered in dirt and with her hair a mess.

Huh, she had lost track of the girl after the hotel so maybe something had happened to her.

"Would it be a good idea if I go check on her?" Marinette rolled on her bed, frowning as she pushed away from her phone "I did…kind of snapped at her today."

"You were under stress Marinette," Tikki said, "but I know you'll do what is right."

Marinette eyed the kwami and then the phone. It took her just a couple of minutes to give up and stand up, offering Tikki another cookie for the trouble. She transformed and went directly to the hotel, after all, she had a window of time before meeting Chat Noir.

Chloe was, to Ladybug's surprise, quietly staring the Parisian city from her balcony, the remains of Adrien's poster on the floor, covered in lipstick and pen. Oh, so someone had been affected by the akuma after all.

"Hello Chloe," she landed next to her, startling the blonde.

"L-Ladybug?" Chloe took a step back "why are you here?"

"I came here to apologize" Ladybug sighed "I shouldn't have yelled at you today and- "

"Please, stop" Chloe hugged herself, something Ladybug had never seen from her before "ugh I cannot believe I'm saying this but, you are right."

Ok, that was completely new in Marinette's book.

"I truly don't like Kim in any sense of romance" she frowned "but there are…better ways to say it."

"Well…yes,"

"And Sabrina posted that photo for everyone to see and, I guess I now know how he must have felt."

"Wow…" Ladybug was a loss of words. The tortoise was moving after all.

"Can I ask Chloe…" she couldn't believe she was doing this "why do you act that way?"

Chloe sat on one of her lounge chairs, fiddling with her phone for a while and then looking at Ladybug in a way Marinette had never, ever, seen her before. Like a lost child.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," Ladybug automatically answered, taking a seat in front of her.

"I… and this is something only Adriki-Adrien knows" Chloe started "but… my mother is not really… I don't get to see her often and she acts like the world is at her feet…and maybe, if I try to be like her, then she'll want to spend more time with… well here," she sniffled "there, I said it, you can laugh at me now."

"Chloe…"

Ladybug had no idea of what to say now. She knew who Chloe's mother was, of course: Audrey Bourgeois, the Fashion Queen by all means of the name. She was ruthless, cold and precise but with a good eye for fashion, someone Marinette admired in the career field, but as a person? It was like Gabriel all over again.

To hear Chloe admitting it was just to feel a connection to her, well, it made more sense in many, many situations. Explained? Absolutely. Justified? Not really.

"I have built myself a reputation, I can't just change overnight you know" she tossed her ponytail to a side, but Ladybug could tell this was more of a shield, to still keep some control of the emotions she had bottled up.

"It's never too late to change Chloe," Ladybug stood up "as long as you really want to change, you admitted the first part, the difficult one, now you have to do the next."

"Which is…"

"Apologize" Ladybug shrugged "and yes, maybe the people you've hurt won't forgive you, but that's up to them, not you. If you truly want to change, if you really want to become a better person, then that's what you should do."

Chloe looked at her like she ate a bug.

"And," she spun her yo-yo "I think there are a couple of people willing to help you out on that."

With that, she left the balcony to catch up with Chat at the top of the Eiffel tower. The sun was already low on the horizon, giving the perfect sunset for lots of Parisian couples, their romantic dates just beginning as Ladybug walked towards Chat.

"So," he looked at her "can you fill me in with this akuma?"

"Well you got hit and the thing was making you say hateful things so I had to- "

"Wow, wait, what?" Chat's eyes widened "did I hurt you? Did I say something mean to you?"

"Chat, you were under the spell," Ladybug said, with more reassurance than hours ago, he didn't hate her at all. Chat, Adrien, was her friend and they had a special bond, today was proof of that "I knew you didn't mean any of those."

"Oh…" he fiddled with his thumbs "and how did you break it of? Because I was the one who tossed you the object and-"

"Ah yeah," her cheeks flushed "well, remember this morning at class?"

"The book we have to finish reading because you said it was nothing like the Disney movie?"

"Hm…yeah" she smiled a little, "let's say you fulfilled your role as Disney princess."

She waited, hoping Chat would get the hint, giggling at how comical he looked.

"You mean you- "he pointed at his lips "you had to k- "his cheeks turned red "you kissed me?"

"Hm," she tried to control her own blushing "please don't be mad."

'I'm mad I can't remember it' Chat thought, his face hot from that thought alone.

"I'm not! As always you knew how to solve it, you're amazing LB."

"Oh please, now you're flattering," she held his hand "so…are we still friends?"

"Of, of course, we are!" Chat blinked, looking at her face "wait… did you think we were not going to because of of…this?"

"Well no, not that" Ladybug tugged at one of her pigtails, "it's just, lately I noticed you a little…well distant and avoiding so I thought I may have done something to hurt you-"

"Never," he squeezed her hand "I'm sorry I… had a lot in mind and was trying to order my thoughts, but know this LB, we are always going to be friends."

She sighed in that embrace, a part of her relieved.

But, as she lied down to sleep hours later, a new thought jumped into her mind, taking away any chance of sleep.

What if, she wanted more than that?

Marinette touched her lips, thinking back on that kiss. It hadn't meant anything romantic, it had been a need to an end. But what if they had one that truly meant…more?

Marinette jumped out of her bed and grabbed her diary, jotting down the now swirl of thoughts and feelings rushing her head. Did she? Could she possibly feel that way towards Adrien? They had been through a lot, good and bad, in and out of the mask. Marinette chewed her bottom lip and kept writing. She tried to picture it, picture herself going on a date with Adrien, holding hands, hugging and kissing…

Her cheeks got red, flustered at that thought.

She wanted to kiss him.

She wanted him to know of the kiss.

And Adrien was way more than a model boy in her eyes. Adrien was a goof who quoted anime in fights, who was barely able to bake a cookie and burn the other eleven, who hated coleslaw and pushed it to her plate whenever he had to eat it.

He was this nice, kind, caring boy who looked after akuma victims right when they were purified, who saluted at civilians more often and agreed to sudden photos with the peace sign and big grin. Adrien was the smart guy who helped her in hard sciences but couldn't for the life of him remember the difference between phonetics and phonology.

Marinette dropped her pencil, the realization hitting her like a heatwave. The one thing that would now change everything in their dynamic.

'_I'm in love with Adrien Agreste… I'm in love with Chat Noir.'_

* * *

**This was my longest chapter up until now (have a feeling some of season 2 will be longer)**

**Also heads up for other chapter references my cheap way to add them.**

**I told myself to do Volpina next and be done with season 1 but Jackady (Simon Says) is very...very helpful in Hawkmoth information and hey I can get some ladrien squeezed in.**

**So I'll roll with that, then Volpina and then future me will decide which to use from season 2**


	13. Simon Says

**I was so close to ignore this episode but it did offer promising scenes to Hawkmoth and possible reveals so, I'm adopting it.**

**Friendly reminder this is a fanfic where I take a lot of "what if" moments, canon is only a thread at this point of story.**

* * *

Adrien was way too familiar with not being able to go out, have fun with friends or just have freedom in general, he had lived with it a good chunk of his life. So he totally understood Marinette's text telling him she was not going to be able to join them for the show thanks to her 'class absences'.

It was a miracle itself his father hadn't got word of his own or he would be worse than grounded.

_Buginette: Tell Nino I'm happy for his win!_

_Catdrien: I will = o 3 o =_

_Buginette: do not use that face for him that's not how I look : T_

_Catdrien: *READ*_

_Buginette: That's not how leaving someone on read works!_

Adrien chuckled and patted Nino's shoulder to congratulate him once he was back and the next contestant stepped in.

It had been a few days after the whole Valentine's Day akuma and things between him and Marinette were… different.

Oh, he tried not to avoid her but now she was the one jumping every time he stumbled upon her, or stammering her words and looking someplace else. The only time they weren't this awkward was through texting and that because they couldn't see their faces.

Adrien wondered if she was embarrassed from the kiss, another thing that annoyed him because he couldn't remember it! And it had been his first kiss too! But Marinette's attitude made him think she was perhaps a little bugged by it?

Ok, bad time to think of a pun but he couldn't help that one.

"Give it up for the King of Fashion Gabriel Agreste!"

Adrien turned his attention to the screen. He felt sorry for the poor hypnotizer, but in this city with the latest events, he was more than ready for a possible akuma, especially if said victim faced his father.

He looked at his father not even bothering to participate, shutting off their connection.

_Catdrien: I predict an akuma in five to ten minutes_

_Buginette: Seriously? How will I sneak out then?_

_Catdrien: Ah, I see the young pupil has come for help from the master =.w.=_

_Buginette: If you have time to send emojis then there's no akuma yet_

Adrien didn't get the chance to answer as, just as predicted, the doors slammed open and an akumatized version of the hypnotist showed up, turning his bodyguard into a gorilla and the host into a duck. He split up from Nino, hiding in a broom closet to transform. With luck Ladybug would show up soon, he just hoped she wouldn't get in trouble for sneaking out, something he had way more experience than she in cases like today.

In the meantime, he could attack Simon Says and distract him from going after his father. What he didn't see coming was his own bodyguard fighting him. Oh if he could only know he was attacking the kid supposed to protect.

Adrien was starting to wonder how much irony was now in his life thanks to the miraculous.

He fought against his bodyguard, the size difference way too much to deal with, he had to act fast and on his feet, the elevator beeping at the end of the hall giving him a quick idea.

"Cataclysm!" he called as he busted the elevator, really hoping the Gorilla would be ok from that fall, it was just one level of difference but still.

Chat heard footsteps coming his way and turned, ready to attack only to be face to face with Ladybug.

"Nice seeing you too Chat Noir," she smiled at him.

"Oh, sorry" he pulled back, "I thought you were Simon Says."

He bit back any comment just because Nino was there, and he didn't want to give away anything about their identities.

"He's looking for Gabriel Agreste" he frowned "so we better get fast there before the army can."

Just his luck his ring started to beep. Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him.

"We still have to find Adrien too!" Nino exclaimed.

Chat shared a panicked look with Ladybug, who tried to show some concern over 'Adrien' not being there even if she knew he was right there.

"You're right, maybe he's hiding" Chat said, "I'll try to clear some of the armies and meet at Gabriel's place."

"Right, I'll go look for Adrien then" Ladybug gave him a quick look "I guess someone as smart as him would be trying to find his way out."

Chat fought back his flush. Not the time for that, not the time for that.

"See you soon!" he ran to the emergency exit to detransform and give a full turn to meet them again. This was going to be a tough day.

Ladybug dragged Nino back to the studio where she knew she'd find Adrien. She was about to say something to him when she remembered that they had never met like this before, at least not in front of Nino.

"Ah…hello" she smiled, her cheeks flushing a little "good to see you are safe."

"Ah, yes, thanks" he smiled back and since when he looked adorable when smiling? Ladybug bit the inside of her cheek. Now was so not the time!

"But we've got to get to my house now! My father's in danger!"

"Let's go, Chat Noir will meet us there."

'Somehow' Ladybug thought as she guided the two guys out of the studio and back to the Agreste Mansion. This was going to be a tough fight, especially if they were going to be in Adrien's home. Not only was she down one partner, but they both also had to pretend to be acquaintances to avoid suspicions from Nino, Nathalie and worst of all, Gabriel Agreste.

She wanted to snap at him for how he was treating Adrien, especially when Adrien was trying so hard to protect the man. It angered her, how Gabriel treated his own son, but she had to keep her cool, for both Adrien and her sake.

"I have to apologize for my son Ladybug," Gabriel approached her "he's like his mother, way too overly dramatic."

"But he's right you know," Ladybug replied, keeping the sass out of her voice "he's a real threat, you're in danger."

"What could possibly happen with you here to protect me?"

Something didn't sit right with Ladybug, not in what he said, how he said it, or how nonchalantly he placed his hand on her shoulder. She really wished for Chat to be here but that was going to be way too difficult to accomplish.

The last thing they wanted right now was Gabriel finding out Adrien was Chat.

She followed him to his studio, where she spotted a series of photos of Adrien's shoots, some she was familiar with, having seen them from afar, while others were brand new, the light in those showing a handsome boy.

"Isn't he flawless?"

"Say what now?" Ladybug blinked, her train of thought-stopping before dwelling in those thoughts "flaw-ha?"

"My son, of course, he's the image of perfection, don't you think?"

"Oh…y-yes," she looked back at the photos. She had to admit the makeup artists did an amazing job with the tiny imperfections on Adrien's face, but out of that, she was seeing with no doubt that Adrien was gorgeous.

Except, she looked at one particular photo, she could tell that was not his real smile. She knew him, she was proud to believe that, and she could guess in which photos he was tired, in which he was bored, and in which he was just wishing not to be there, even if all had a smile on his face.

"He does such a good job in modelling I mean, not that I know about that but- "

"I've never noticed your earrings before, they really are quite unique."

Red flags, sirens, big horns, all of those started blasting and flaring inside Ladybug's mind. Why would Gabriel be interested in her earrings? It wasn't as if the general population knew that was the source of her powers.

"May I?" she saw his hand reaching to her face, a sliver of relief flooding through her when she got a beep on her yo-yo.

"Excuse me," she pulled away and flipped it to phone mode "Chat Noir! All good? How's the perimeter?"

"Bad LB, the army is right at the gates" he sneaked across his rooftop "Adrien is taking a shower so I'm coming in."

She hung up just as Chat jumped through a window, ordering Gabriel to use a self-defence system…wait, what?

Since when they had that type of security in this place?

"How do you know so much about the system?"

Ladybug eyed Chat's face.

"Big fancy house and you try to tell me you don't? I watch a lot of tv."

Well, it wasn't a lie. But it was not going to be enough for them, they had to move Gabriel out and tackle the akuma.

"I'll go get the boys to safety" Ladybug turned to the door, Nathalie going with her. She knew Adrien wasn't going to be upstairs but still had to keep up with pretences.

"We need to move to safer ground" she ran towards Nino "where's Adrien?"

"Taking a shower,"

'Really Chaton? That's what you came up with?' Ladybug raised her eyebrows.

"Now?"

"It's the model in him."

Oh, well it did work when he put it that way. She turned to Nathalie to retrieve the control and send her with Nino to the atrium where it would be safe, but it wasn't until the door was closed that she knocked on the bathroom there.

"Adrien?"

Ladybug opened the door, just as she heard the sound of water running and Adrien peeking out of the shower.

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you didn't undress," Ladybug's face got red. If before wasn't the time now it was way worse!

"Oh, thought it would be Nathalie," he turned off the shower and stepped out, luckily still dressed "this is harder than I thought."

"Too bad you can't be in two places at once" Ladybug quirked an eyebrow as Adrien became Chat again "something doesn't sit right with this."

"Hm, my father being a prick? Stubborn?"

"Well that too, but I'll put a pin on that, we have to get that akuma first."

As soon as she said that, the horde of hypnotized civilians crashed into the room, meaning they had to avoid and jump through the house to get Gabriel out, only to arrive too late. Chat groaned, kicking away a portrait of him.

"The studio!" Ladybug turned to him "that's where he was supposed to take him."

"Let's get going!" Chat jumped out of the window, his partner no far behind as they made all the way back to the tv studio, just in time to see Gabriel acting like a butterfly. If Chat secretly recorded some of it with his baton, well, he was not going to tell Ladybug about that.

Fighting Simon Says, on the other hand, it was difficult. He watched as Ladybug's yo-yo became useless, ready to take his chances at the akuma. Good thing he was good with the baton and his reflexes, but there were so many cards it was hard to find the right one.

"Look out!" Chat jumped towards Ladybug to avoid the sudden wave of cards that would take their miraculous away, both rolling on the floor until he was on top of her.

'Oh her eyes are so blue so close' a part of Chat's brain said, the other one slapping him to focus on the damn akuma! It was a good thing Ladybug thought the same, turning away her face and standing up fast just as the akuma hypnotized Gabriel into thinking he was an aeroplane.

Talk about bad taste.

"He's going to fly off the roof!" Chat stood up ready to go stop his father, but Ladybug pulled him back. As frustrating as it was, she was right in what she said, defeating the akuma would release Gabriel's hypnosis and they were on a tight time limit.

"Follow my lead" she pulled out the miraculous yo-yo and tackled after the akuma, their movements so synchronized he knew what to do before she even told him, his cataclysm activated the moment she kicked the akuma to drop his cards.

It was a walk in the park afterwards, the ladybugs fixing everything and everyone as usual.

They both headed to the roof to see that yes, Gabriel was unharmed.

"I'm afraid your flight's been cancelled, sir,"

"Chat Noir! Your ring! You better get out of here!" Ladybug pulled at his hand, her eyes urging him to do so.

"Like a cat on a hot tin roof," he smiled, turning to Gabriel to shake his hand "see you again soon Mr. Agreste."

It was odd to say it like that to his father, but he had to keep up with appearances. However, the moment he felt his father turn around his hand to check his ring, a cold shiver ran down his spine. He made sure to pull away without yanking his arm, turning to Ladybug and vowing.

"And you, my lady" he smiled and ran off the rooftop, getting as far as possible before turning back in his bathroom.

"My lady?!" Adrien slapped his forehead "why did I say that?!"

He opted to take a shower for real this time, groaning every now and then into the water stream. Well, she was Ladybug, and a lady, in some sense of the word, not in the damsel in distress type; yet he did say that…in front of his father! Who didn't know it was his son he was shaking hands with.

And what about that last part? Adrien couldn't help but remember that cold feeling on his back as he got dressed, why would his father be interested in Chat Noir's ring? None of the other saved people ever peeked at them, why would he?

Adrien sighed as he moved to his room, fresh and clean but his mind still a blur. It didn't help that moments later the door opened to reveal his father coming inside. He came in quiet, and for a moment Adrien thought he was going to be grounded, but he was surprised when Gabriel leaned in to hug him.

When was the last time his father had ever hugged him?

Adrien had to hold back the tears forming in his eyes. It had been way too long for his liking. Perhaps the attack on him had made him see different? Maybe this meant a good thing to come?

Until he felt his father pulling away to grab at his hand, the one where his miraculous was.

"I've never noticed your ring before,"

Panic flared in his brain, the instinct to run too strong in his legs. He crossed his arms and stared at him, trying to act as casual as he could.

"It's that the only thing you've never noticed about me?"

He kept his stare up at Gabriel, the appearance of his teenage son rebelling in hopes he wouldn't push more.

"I'm glad everything worked out for the best" Gabriel said and turned around, signalling he was going to keep working for the rest of the evening.

Adrien didn't move until moments later, just to be sure he was not being spied on and moved to the upper part of his room, in a nook that he knew was the safest corner of it.

"So… what was that about?" Adrien mumbled at Plagg, knowing that if the kwami was as quiet as he was now, then it hadn't been his imagination.

"You need to speak to Ladybug," he said, pulling Adrien's phone at him "this is important."

Adrien fumbled with his phone, sending her a quick text of just emojis. They had codes for this kind of situation, the red flag ones that the fewer words the better, but he never thought it would have to involve his father of all people.

He was somewhat glad when his phone buzzed from her message, agreeing to meet at midnight on top of the Eiffel tower. It was the best time for both, especially with Adrien's suspicions and Marinette technically still grounded.

Still, waiting until that time proved to be difficult. So the moment it was time to leave, Chat was vaulting as fast as he could out of his room and towards the Eiffel tower, the sight of red coming from the other side.

Neither of them said anything, the only sound in between them the whistle of the wind. Chat hated it, hated the anticipation, the silence, the uneasiness, the waiting to see who would speak first. This time, he knew it had to be him.

"So…today was strange,"

"Hm…" Ladybug sat on the ledge, waiting for him to join her. Chat sat down and kept looking to the front, to the view of the city as he spoke what had happened when he was back home, how his father noticed the inactive ring and with how he had acted at the rooftop. He didn't want to say what they were both thinking, but when Ladybug mentioned his strange curiosity over her earrings, it was more than an elephant in the metaphorical room.

"We don't know for sure if he…" Ladybug said after another pause between them.

"Two is a coincidence but three?"

Ladybug reached out to hold his hand, squeezing it tight. They stayed silent another while, just looking at the night sky and twinkling of stars.

"Ok…" Ladybug broke the silence this time "even if it were… you know who,"

"Voldemort?"

He had to crack that joke if anything to not feel like his world was falling apart.

"Sure thing chosen one," Ladybug gave him a hint of a smile "my point was… we'll need solid proof, confirmation that he is…well,"

"I'll get it," Chat turned his hand to hold Ladybug now "I'm already like a mole inside the lair."

"I don't want you to get in danger Chat,"

"I'll be careful" he managed a small smile "but, might as well be thinking of a plan if our suspicion is…"

"Yeah," she glanced at the sky "should probably tell Tikki about this,"

"I'll get Plagg to help me out too,"

They stood up, time showing it was already two in the morning. Chat didn't know when he'd get a chance to find solid proof of their suspicions, but as long as he played it safe, they had a window of opportunity.

He was about to jump his way back when he spotted her looking at him, but before he could ask she shook her head and wished him good night, jumping out of the tower towards her home.

Chat glanced at his hand, the one Ladybug had held while they talked, the warmth still present despite the suit, despite he was at two in the morning on a cold night on top of the Eiffel tower. Despite the possibility, his father was the magic terrorist attacking Paris.

It was too much for him indeed. But as he jumped back to his room, as he transformed back and flopped on his bed, and as he checked a message from Marinette telling him she arrived safe and wishing again a good night, he had to admit that he was not alone on this.

"I love her Plagg," he mumbled, his eyelids feeling heavy.

"Good, tell her that,"

"Soon…maybe" Adrien yawned.

Because as much as he wanted to tell her, he had a feeling it would take a while before he could really do that.

* * *

**And here I was thinking this was going to be all shenanigans, I had to remember that oh yeah, the bad guy exists.**

**Don't worry, we will get a confession soon.**

**But now I have to watch Volpina and eugh, not looking forward to watching it. Rewriting? Of course, watching? Nope, cringey enough.**


	14. Volpina

**I pushed this chapter for the sole reason I never liked Volpina as episode (and it had potential). Also you will realize there are A LOT of changes from the original... A WHOLE TON. So, canon? Don't know her.**

* * *

Turned out, the way to get evidence against his father came sooner than Adrien anticipated, in the sense of him being quite loud in his office, giving Adrien enough curiosity to take a peek and look inside the room. He assumed his father had a safe of sorts so to see it wasn't that much of a surprise, that one came from where it was hiding.

Adrien hid behind a column as soon as he heard footsteps going his way, waiting until his father had left to take the chance and sneak inside to check on the safe.

"What if I mess up the code and it sets an alarm off?" Adrien glanced at Plagg "what if he finds out?"

"Geez allow me" the kwami rolled his eyes and dived into the safe, a few moments later allowing the small thing to open.

There were trinkets inside, not exactly valuables. A photo of his mom, that was a given, trip tickets, a hotel flyer and a peacock brooch.

"Oh this, I've seen before" Plagg tossed a big old tattered book at Adrien, who caught it and tried not to wince from the impact. He opened it and gasped, the book was about superheroes? He could recognize his miraculous on one page, the illustration of probably an ancient Chat Noir looking back at him. Adrien flipped more pages, his eyes almost bulging out when he saw a clear picture of Hawkmoth in it.

"What's he doing in a book of superheroes?"

"You have to show this to pigtails now," Plagg pulled at his hair, the sound of footsteps causing them to panic. Adrien lunged for his bag to stick the book in it while Plagg dashed back into it to grab the brooch and hide in Adrien's pocket as he closed the safe, sparing just a second before the door opened to reveal Nathalie.

"Adrien? You're going to be late."

"I…was looking for my homework!" he stood up, the book now safe in his gym bag. He waited until he was at the car to text Marinette, urging her to meet as soon as possible. He had fencing practice early before classes so he knew she would tell it was important as she was not the best at waking up early.

In the meantime, he just tried to focus on fencing, but he couldn't help but keep an eye out on the gym doors every five minutes.

"Ah, I forgot something, I'll be back fast!" he called to his teacher the moment he saw Marinette peeking out of the door. He practically ran towards her, dragging her to the locker rooms and looking around to make sure no one would be near.

"Ok, I may have found something huge," he said first and went to his bag to retrieve the book "like, we may be right huge."

"A book?" Marinette took it in her hands and opened it, Tikki poking out of her purse and flying just above her shoulder to see it "wait, are those?"

"Oh my stars," Tikki gasped "the grimoire!"

"The what?" Adrien and Marinette looked at her.

"Huh and here I was thinking it was lost forever," Plagg grumbled "great."

"I'm lost," Marinette looked at the book flipping the pages "you are saying this book is related to us, to the miraculous?"

"Yes!" Tikki clapped "and it must be returned to someone who can decipher it, it'd be terrible to leave it in the wrong hands."

"Like my father, if he were, yeah," Adrien frowned.

"Oh and," Plagg moved back in Adrien's pocket, retrieving the brooch he had taken "this too."

"Plagg!" Adrien hissed "now he'll definitely know something was taken!"

"Duusu" Tikki's eyes watered as she held onto the miraculous "oh…"

"Duusu?"

"I found him there too sugar cube," Plagg looked at the two teens "this is one miraculous that had been missing for years, but it's…broken somehow, we have to heal Dusuu first."

The coffin kept going deeper and deeper in their heads as Marinette held onto the brooch.

"We have to go with this expert then,"

"But we can't really skip with how many absences we have," Adrien bit his thumbnail "it will raise more suspicions on us and that would be worse."

"Adrien's right," Marinette gave the book back to him and wrapped the brooch in a handkerchief to be hidden in her purse where she knew Tikki would keep an eye on "we'll deal with this today but as long as it doesn't get out of our sight we can hold up a few hours."

"Wait why are you giving it back to me?"

"I'm such a scatterbrain I can barely trust myself with my homework, I don't want to lose this," she said, "besides, you found it."

"I don't think you would, you're very attentive Marinette" he smiled at her, seconds later flushing as he had just complimented her "I mean, with all the responsibilities you handle and how attention you give to each- "

Marinette's face turned bright red.

"I ah, t-thanks," she stuttered "I mean not as good as you with all your activities but- "

It was lucky for both the bell decided to ring at that moment.

"Oh damn, classes," Adrien looked down to see he was still in his fencing uniform "I must hurry."

"And I have to go give a transfer student a tour before," Marinette pointed at the door "weird right? To have someone just a few months before the end of the year."

"Y-yeah, but, after school?"

"Of course" Marinette walked back to the door, stumbling on the handle "see you later!"

She could feel her chest pounding as she made her way to the principal's office. Why was that so weird? They complimented each other before, why was this time making her face red and her palms sweaty?

And what type of reply was that?

Marinette had to do something about this sprout of feelings. The most obvious answer was to tell him, but if she had to be honest, she was afraid of doing that.

There were just too many variables now, not only the change of their dynamic. Now they also had the worry of Gabriel being Hawkmoth and if that were the case then Adrien was in a lot of danger. She didn't want to pressure him into anything when they already had a colossal weight over their heads.

"Ah! Here she is," the voice of principal Damocles snapped her out of her thoughts "Marinette, this is Lila Rossi, the new student for your class, Lila, this is Marinette, the class president and who will give you the tour around our school."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the girl offered her hand, Marinette shaking it with a smile "I'm sorry to cause you problems over this."

"Not at all! It's part of my duties as a representative of our class, so, allow me to show you around."

Within five minutes Marinette could tell a lot about Lila. Number one was that she was incredibly narcissistic, talking a lot about herself, about how her mother was an important ambassador from Italy and they had travel a lot which meant transferring so often, which fair in her case, that was a given, but Marinette was soon hoping for this tour to end.

She showed Lila the basics, all the time trying to keep a friendly smile but the girl talked nonstop about how her other schools were compared to this and that it was rattling on her nerves.

"And this is our classroom," she pointed at the door, glad she had reached the final spot of the guiding and opening it for her to get inside, "everyone, this is Lila Rossi, a new transfer student from Italy."

Her classmates weren't slow in welcoming her and Marinette noted how Lila gleamed to all that attention. Huh, so the girl was very histrionic too. She caught a little here and there about her knowing famous directors and artists, each one of her classmates with big eyes of amazement.

She made her way to sneak to her seat, looking down to see Adrien looking up at her with a quizzical look. She could only shrug.

Adrien pulled out his phone to send her a message instead.

_Catdrien: Quite popular the new girl already? _

_Buginette: Apparently so, then again this class has its fair share of networking, can't blame them_

_Catdrien: True :T_

"So how long have you been in Paris?"

"Oh just a few days, but it is so exciting already, in fact on my first day I got to be saved by no other than Ladybug!"

Marinette snapped her eyes back at her. She doesn't remember saving her at all. And judging by the buzz on his phone, neither did Adrien.

_Catdrien: Did you?_

_Buginette: I don't recall?_

"She even stayed with me to talk afterwards and turns out we have so much in common" Lila kept talking "we practically became BFF's," she crossed her fingers, smiling at the admiration from the others.

_Buginette: liar liar pants on fire : (_

_Catdrien: Maybe she's just trying to get their attention? There's no way Ladybug could discredit her after all_

_Buginette: Ladybug could do that_

_Catdrien: I didn't know Ladybug could speak in third person _

Marinette frowned, her mood souring the more she heard Lila talk. Ok, maybe she was doing it for attention but it was still a lie and that was something Marinette never enjoyed from anyone, not even herself who had ended up lying to her parents in order to go around saving the city.

"What about Chat Noir?"

"Oh I did meet him too," Lila said as Adrien looked her way "but I had to reject his advances on me, after all, I had only met him there I wasn't going to fall for a boy who flirts with anyone, he probably is secretly a womanizer."

_Catdrien: _٩(ఠ益ఠ)۶

_Buginette: wow, much flirt, such charm_

_Catdrien: What kind of lie is that!?_

_Buginette: I know; you wouldn't know flirting even if it showed up with giant neon green letters in front of you_

_Catdrien: Chat Noir is not a womanizer!_

_Buginette: Who is talking in third person now?_

Marinette was so relieved to see the teacher arrive and dispersing the chatting group so they could finally have class, focusing all her attention to history instead. Adrien was right, it wasn't as if Ladybug could just show up and interrupt class to call Lila out, it would be unnecessary and mean. And it wasn't as if she was actively hurting anyone, right?

"Isn't this amazing?" she heard Alya tell her once they were on their worksheets "Lila has agreed to have an interview of Ladybug for my blog!"

Scratch that, Marinette turned to look at her friend, this was going to be bad.

"Uh… don't you think it would be best to ask with Ladybug? You know, have both sides of that story?"

"Well yes but Lila is so amazing I'm sure Ladybug would be happy to see it."

'Oh Ladybug would not be happy about that' Marinette thought, then frowning that she had again, thought of herself as the third person.

"I'm going to side with Marinette here" Adrien turned on his seat "that's something a good reporter does after all,"

"Well, when you get me an interview with Ladybug I'll gladly do so,"

Marinette and Adrien could only spare a glance at each other.

It all went downhill from thereon. The more time it passed the more their classmates fell for every connection Lila claimed to have. It was as if the girl knew the entire world!

"This is a nightmare," Marinette groaned into her hands once they were in study hour, both her and Adrien in one corner of the library, the grimoire on top as they took a look through the pages "it's like watching a big snowball of disaster while everyone thinks it's just a snowflake."

"I am too stunned to think of a better reference," Adrien muttered, "but maybe if Ladybug and Chat Noir cleared that one lie…"

"If Chat Noir can come up with a feasible way to do so then Ladybug will do it," she mumbled and stood up "I have to go give some budget forms to the other members of the Council, we still up for later right?"

"Yes," Adrien flipped another page of the book "you'll wait for me after fencing?"

"Of course, but I have to wonder why couldn't they give you two hours in a row instead of early morning and last of the class."

She went out of the library, almost stumbling into Lila on her way.

"Oh, sorry about that" Lila smiled at her "I was just about to go in and get started on my assignments, I would hate to not catch up on time."

"No problem Lila" Marinette replied, albeit with a tiny forced smile.

"Thank you Marinette you are so generous," Lila turned and went inside, Marinette getting shivers as soon as the girl was out of her sight.

"This is going to be a nightmare," Marinette mumbled, heading to the student council room. She couldn't wait for this day to be over.

As she waited for Adrien's class to finish she kept glancing at her purse where the brooch was safely tucked.

How were they going to deal with this now? How and why did Gabriel have a miraculous with him? And one that was broken too?

"This is too much Tikki" Marinette sighed against the wall she was leaning on "way too much information to deal with."

"I'm sorry Marinette, but the sooner we reach this person the better you will understand what is going on."

The doors opened to reveal the fencing students leaving their work out, but Marinette didn't see Adrien coming out. That was weird.

She sneaked inside and took a look around, but couldn't see her friend anywhere. Marinette thought of checking the locker room, but she was surprised when they burst open, Adrien running towards her with a frantic expression on his face.

"The book is gone!"

"What!?"

"That liar took it from him moments after you left the library" Plagg grumbled, "she has it!"

"We have to find her then!"

A sudden notification reaching both their cellphones made Adrien's face go sour while Marinette felt her cheeks fuming. Alya was going to get Lila's interview at the park in a few minutes. So much for wanting to wait on more sources.

"The park," Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and ran with her "she must have brought it there with her."

"We cannot let her broadcast that!"

They ran as fast as they could, seeing how Lila sat on one bench while unfolding a necklace that looked like a fox tail, putting it on as she admired the book with the page on that same heroine. For their combined luck it was a surprise to see her actually tossing the book to a trash bin as she spotted Alya, flaunting her way towards her.

They sneaked their way to the bin to retrieve the book, hiding just in time to hear Alya start her interview intro.

If what they heard at the classroom was wild, this was the cherry on top.

"Ladybug knew the moment she saw me of course" Lila showed Alya her necklace "but I'm the descendant of a vixen superheroine myself, Volpina."

"Wow, this is huge!" Alya gasped, her phone still recording "so you are saying miraculous are inherited?"

"Of course!" Lila smiled "Ladybug knew, and she knew I had to arrive sooner to Paris, after all, Volpina is more powerful and celebrated than Ladybug,"

Marinette's nose flared, Adrien holding her back from jumping out of the bushes.

"In fact, she could do better with Volpina than Chat Noir."

Now it was Marinette pulling Adrien back. They made their way around the park.

"That lying snivelling, agh!" Marinette stomped her feet "I am not letting this continue."

Adrien had enough time to put the book back in his bag, but he was also seething in anger.

"No, we have to go to- "

"Spots on!"

"Claws out!"

Was it harsh? Definitely. Did any of them regret it? Probably how they reacted. But at that moment they were fed up with Lila lying about their superhero personas so much it all took to appear interrupting the interview to see her face blanching, running away once they called her out on the lies.

"Wow, what just happened?" Alya turned to look at them "wasn't that a bit too harsh?"

"I don't put up with lies" Ladybug frowned "especially about us."

"Besides think how much it would have harmed your blog,"

Alya looked down at her phone just as the two heroes leapt out to a nearby roof.

"Ok, I'll say it" Ladybug sighed "we went overboard."

"Yeah…" Chat frowned "but just…ugh."

"This is going to bite us in a moment," she said and as soon as the words escaped her mouth, both saw a giant meteor going straight to the centre of Paris.

"What in the world?!"

Both jumped and ran towards it, about to try and stop it, when they saw an orange silhouette beating them to it, stopping it with her bare hands and throwing it out to the sky.

"Is no one going to question the physical inaccuracies with that?" Chat muttered, both looking as the girl announced herself to the civilians as Volpina.

"A meteor appearing out of nowhere or a superheroine showing up just like that to destroy it?" Ladybug squinted her eyes. Something was definitely up with this one.

As if on cue, Volpina jumped right in front of them, but just called for their help and ran in the opposite direction, giving them no choice but to follow her.

Volpina guided them to a rooftop, where they could see, clear as day, Hawkmoth standing on one edge of the building in front of them.

"What?!"

"We can take him together but it'll require us to be a team in order to defeat him," Volpina said, "Chat you can take the left while Ladybug you can take the right, I can go from behind."

Chat and Ladybug spared a look at each other. There was no chance of discussing at this point, both splitting to catch Hawkmoth.

This smelled like trap and they both knew it, but Ladybug had to admit it had been a ruse to separate them, as she soon found herself trapped on lockdown by tons of missiles.

"But at least now you won't be able to say we don't know each other" Volpina laughed, confirming Ladybug's suspicions.

"Lila?"

"You will address me as Volpina!"

"You are not a superhero!" Ladybug exclaimed, "you've been akumatized!"

"No! Everyone thinks I'm a superhero! So now you won't be able to call me a liar anymore! Now give me your miraculous or I'll throw that building down!"

"You wouldn't-"

Volpina played her flute and tossed a light ball to the building that started to crumble.

"No!" Ladybug clenched her teeth. She was powerful alright, and she would have fallen for it, had it not be for the pigeon that flew towards it, dissipating what was a very convincing illusion.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at her, stomping her feet when she found it was an illusion too. She pulled her yo-yo to call Chat and warn him about it being Lila.

"So we really blew up this one" Chat sighed "any idea where she might be going now?"

"Probably…Alya!" Ladybug looked to the other side "since she was the one doing the interview."

Chat vaulted his way towards the park where Alya still was, checking her phone. He saw as Volpina landed right in front of her.

"What? Who are you?"

"Alya! Don't you recognize me?" he heard Volpina say as she showed her necklace "I didn't want to say it with those two but I truly am a superhero, Chat Noir was just jealous I would be replacing him and Ladybug just is in denial about me being more powerful than her."

Chat gripped at his baton and jumped towards her.

"See?!" Volpina turned to Alya "he's jealous of how I can help the city instead of him! You have to hide!"

"Will you stop that?" Chat jumped at her, her flute moving like he used his baton. Volpina tossed a bright ball to the ground, hundreds of trees coming to avoid his vision. Chat swung at them, just as Ladybug arrived to see Volpina jumping away from them while dragging Alya.

"No!" she chased after her, Chat about to jump too when he spotted the journalist hiding behind a trash bin.

"Wow, what is going on in here?!"

"Ah... akumatized victim, you should really hide Alya" Chat jumped to catch up with Ladybug towards the Eiffel tower, where they saw Volpina apparently hanging from the edge while barely holding Alya.

"Give me your miraculous or I'll throw her!"

"No!" Ladybug clenched her teeth.

"You're bluffing! It's an illusion!"

"You want to bet on that?!"

"Damn right I do!" Chat threw his baton, relieved Ladybug hadn't pulled her earrings off when the illusion dissipated "Alya is back at the park LB, I saw her."

"I'm tired of this akuma," she growled, both jumping to the top to see a small army of Volpinas waiting for them, "lucky charm!"

"Cataclysm!" Chat called his power, just as Ladybug put her plan into motion. It was just a matter of physics, the reflection of sunlight enough to blind the real Volpina and trap her, the akuma purified as soon as Ladybug captured it.

As soon as Lila was back to normal, Ladybug leaned close to apologize for how she had reacted.

"I…we totally overreacted and never should have spoken to you like that,"

"We are sorry Lila," Chat handled her the necklace "we shouldn't have treated you that way."

Lila eyed them both, snatching the necklace out of Chat's hand.

"Forget it, you were right either way" she sneered at both "we'll never be friends."

"Harsh," Chat muttered once Lila was out of reach "I have a feeling we have another enemy."

"Great" Ladybug sighed "just what we need-the book!"

It was at that moment they both transformed back, catching their kwami as they were ejected from the miraculous.

"Sorry," Marinette pulled out a cookie from her purse, relieved to see the brooch was still there, while Adrien tossed a piece of cheese to Plagg "we…got derailed."

"I'll say" Plagg frowned "Are there any more distractions or can we get going now?"

"Right, right" Adrien looked at his bag, the book safe inside "where are we going?"

"To the Great Guardian," Tikki said, "and there's no denying, it is time you get to meet him."

Adrien and Marinette spared a glance at each other and nodded, transforming again to move to another side of town, just close enough to be back as civilians to reach a tea shop.

"Wait…" Marinette looked at the sign "I brought you here before, when you were sick Tikki, is…?"

"Come on, come on!"

The teens went inside, sparing another look at each other before knocking on the door, the inside revealing a small space with a massage bed, a few books and an old phonogram at the back, but before they was an old man in a red Hawaiian shirt meditating.

There was an odd sense of familiarity coming from him, but neither Marinette nor Adrien was able to pin from where or how just that odd feeling they had seen him before. Adrien closed the door behind him as Marinette held the book tight to her chest, waiting for the man to speak up.

"Hello Ladybug," he looked up, at last, looking at Marinette and then turning towards Adrien "and Chat Noir, please come in, I believe we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**And with that, I say goodbye to season 1 episodes!**

**Coming up next season 2 episodes with hopefully less plot angst and more romantic shenanigans. **

**Also have to figure out how to add Kagami and Luka into this mess without making it like a love triangle because not my jam.**


	15. The Collector

_**First of all thanks for the suggestions on Kagami and Luka. I spent my weekend musing about it while baking and I have a solution (but it'll take a while for you to see.**_

* * *

Marinette knew that, if this were any other situation, Adrien would be pointing out how similar this was to an anime show. Or, if they were watching movie, she would be saying this was the part where the protagonists got all the lore information on how to save the world.

To think they would be in that position well, it hadn't really crossed her mind.

"I know you said it was too soon to bring them here," Tikki floated towards the old man "but you must see what they've discovered."

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other. Were they supposed to know of this place?

"Wait… I've been here before!" she turned to Tikki "when you were sick, I… I brought you here! So…I'm guessing you're not really a vet?"

"Not really," Master Fu stood up "I did meet both on your first day of school, and that wasn't a chance meeting either."

Adrien remembered now, the old man he had helped stand up!

"Marinette, you are always ready to help others no matter the situation," he turned to Adrien "and Adrien, you are so selfless despite your chains to help others too, but that wasn't all" Master Fu glanced at Tikki and Plagg "a strategist and a warrior, more than suitable for the Ladybug and Black cat miraculous."

Adrien felt his cheeks flush from the sudden praise. Him, a warrior? Sure, he remembered that day, he had rebelled against his father and while he lost his chance the first day he didn't regret helping that man. In the end he had got his wish and turned into the best time thanks to meeting Plagg, meeting Marinette, having friends in general.

But how did that make him a warrior?

"But…who are you?" Marinette asked, her hand suddenly finding Adrien's to squeeze. Adrien appreciated it, the small reassurance that she was still there with him.

Master Fu walked towards the old phonograph, both teens following as it opened a secret compartment to reveal an ancient jewelry box with the same symbol on top as the one that was on the book.

"Master Fu is the last known member of the Order of the Guardians!"

"Guardians of the Miraculous" a green kwami popped out of the phonograph, standing before Marinette and Adrien "I'm Wayzz, Master Fu's kwami, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Oh, ah you too" Marinette offered a small smile, now being Adrien's turn to squeeze her hand as he turned to the kwami.

"Nice to meet you too Wayzz" he said while Master Fu retrieved the box.

"We guardians are responsible for protecting and distributing the Miraculous for the good of all humanity, we are chosen in childhood and trained for many years, especially for this mission," his eyes were down cast now, as if the memory pained him to be brought back "when we were much, much younger we…" he sighed "I made a mistake… the Guardian's temple was destroyed all because of me."

He opened the box to reveal a set of seven slots of different colors and what had to be two miraculous resting inside.

"Two of the Miraculous were lost that day, the butterfly and the peacock… also gone forever was the ancient spell book."

"But, it only has pictures and strange symbols," Adrien said, "are you telling us this is coded?"

"Indeed it is" Master Fu nodded "I've been taught enough to partially decipher the code, this book will also unveil secrets and spells capable of giving Ladybug and Chat Noir special abilities we haven't known until now."

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other. This was a load of information, but it added up to what they had found. Marinette handled him the book and opened her purse to retrieve the brooch.

"Is that…" Wayzz gasped as Master Fu looked at the miraculous "Master it's Duusu!"

Master Fu placed the book on the drawer to retrieve the miraculous, handling it with delicacy as he examined it over.

"Ah, I'm afraid it would be in worse state" he looked at them "a broken Miraculous is very dangerous to use, especially to a human being."

"We, well I found it like that" Adrien shifted on his feet "is the kwami going to be ok? Is he…?"

"Oh, Dusuu is not dead" Master Fu placed the brooch on the jewelry box, locking it back into the phonograph "but dormant in order to heal himself. Alone it would take decades, but with the book, it may take a few months."

Adrien took a quick glance at the kwamis, happy to see that Plagg didn't hide away his relief. He may not know who that kwami was but he could tell Plagg cared about him, in his own ways.

"However, this only raises my suspicions that whoever had the book also had the peacock and the butterfly miraculous."

"Uh…"

"I found them in my father's safe" Adrien stepped up.

It was inevitable at this point. All hints were pointing in that direction. Adrien had to rely entirely on the warmth of Marinette's hand so he wouldn't spiral into despair and become an akuma himself. Would he? A part of him thought, would his own father be capable of akumatizing him?

"Your father?"

Adrien started to talk about how they had had the suspicion before, when the hypnotist guy was akumatized, and how intrigued Gabriel was over his ring as both Chat and Adrien, as well as Ladybug's earrings. The fact that he had those two items in his safe were just piling against him.

"To think there were not two but three miraculous in that house" Master Fu closed the book "and him suspecting of your identity."

"You're…does this mean I can't be Chat Noir anymore?"

Marinette's head snapped back to Adrien in shock. She couldn't do this without him! Yes, it was a big risk now but a part of her wanted to be selfish. Adrien was her closest friend! They worked amazing as Ladybug and Chat Noir!

"Oh, on the contrary" Master Fu eased their nerves "I believe this is an amazing opportunity to have an intel from the inside, but it is an extremely risky move."

"I'll say" Plagg grumbled "but not the first time I had to deal with this situation."

"Wait, you want me to spy on him?"

"Yes but no," Master Fu said "Hawkmoth wants your miraculous because once combined they can grant the holder one wish, but wishes are never free, they must come at a high price, you cannot obtain something without losing something of equal value before."

"Oh, like in FullMetal Alchemist," Adrien said, earning a confused glance from Master Fu and an eye roll from Marinette "what? It's so like that, equivalent exchange!"

"Yes Adrien, except I don't think Hawkmoth wants a philosopher stone to revive…"

She didn't need to fill the rest of that sentence, Adrien's eyes widening and then looking down enough to complete that gap.

If Gabriel Agreste was indeed Hawkmoth, they had found the very reason he wanted so bad the power of a wish.

"Adrien…"

"No," he looked up "as much as I miss my mother, she's gone, and you cannot bring back the dead" he looked at her "I grieved her, I miss her and I love her, but I learned to move on. I'm not willing to sacrifice a life for hers."

Just then a phone ring startled all three of them, Adrien taking his phone out and wincing when he saw it was Nathalie.

"Ah, hello?"

"Adrien where are you? Your father demands speak to you,"

"I uh," he glanced at Marinette "got caught up in a project about… Chinese influenced healing studies in the Western world…"

"Adrien, I hope you have a very good reason for going through my things and stealing my book."

Gabriel's voice was cold as he looked at his son, but Adrien couldn't feel the same type of fear anymore. This was not only his father, this could be the man that had been inflicting damage to people, abusing their weak moments to create monsters and forcing them to do things against their will.

"I…thought it was so cool because it had superheroes and I wanted to try posing as some of them- "

"That book is the source of my inspiration Adrien, not to mention that brooch was a memento from your mother."

"How could I know if you hardly tell me anything?" Adrien snapped, receiving a squeeze on his hand.

"I hope you enjoy that project as it will be the last you'll do; you'll be homeschooled again unless that book and brooch are back where they belong."

The phone went black as the call ended, Adrien glaring at the screen and the reflection of his own anger looking back at him.

"We can't give those back" Marinette said "if…if he really is,"

"Hawkmoth" Adrien got tired of hiding the possibility "if he is Hawkmoth, who knows what he's capable of doing with that information."

"On one side," Master Fu said "the only power he's had up until now is what he must have pulled out of Nooroo, the butterfly kwami," he stood up to retrieve his phone "if he hasn't discovered anything from it for an entire year, then we are at advantage."

"Are you saying we should…give them back?"

"One thing we will need in this fight against Hawkmoth is trust," Master Fu took the book and started taking photos of each page "ah, the wonders of technology."

"Well that's one problem solved" Adrien turned to Marinette "but what about the brooch?"

"We can't just give him a fake one, he'll know right away…won't he?"

"Unless he realizes months later," he opened the phonograph to retrieve a fox tail necklace, very similar to the one Lila had bought from a store. Oh, no wonder the book was apparently a Gabriel inspiration if anyone could buy replicas of miraculous.

"This is the miraculous of the fox, it will grant the power of illusion"

"Oh, I see!" Marinette turned to Adrien "with it we can create a small illusion on a fake brooch just enough for Gabriel to believe it to be real."

"And since he just keeps it locked in his safe then the illusion doesn't have to hold on forever!" Adrien snapped his fingers, catching up with the plan.

"It is a risky plan, and for now I will be the one holding onto the Miraculous for it to work "Master Fu put it on, a bright light showing up with a small fox kwami "hello Trixx,"

"Oh, the Ladybug and the Black cat!" Trixx waved at them "so good to finally get to meet you."

"Likewise,"

The sudden alert on their phones caused them to turn and see there was an akuma on the loose, but when they saw the stream they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Since the book that used to fill my life is gone, I'm going to use your life to fill up this new one!" the akuma said into the screen, cutting off the transmission.

"You'd think if Hawkmoth was indeed Gabriel he'd have way better taste in the akuma's looks" Marinette mumbled.

"How could he be akumatized though?" Adrien looked at Master Fu, "all hints pointed at him!"

"Unless…he wants to throw Ladybug and Chat Noir off-trail?" she frowned "if he was akumatized then he couldn't be Hawkmoth, so to speak."

"You must release the akuma, once you do, come back here so we can give this back and clear your name."

They nodded and called their transformation.

"Wait" he looked at Ladybug "we cannot discuss anything about it out there, who knows if he will remember any of that."

"Got it" she opened the window "now let's get to work Chat!"

Their first hint was, of course, Adrien's house, finding it a complete mess once they got inside the studio.

"Looks like there was a fight in here," Ladybug eyed Chat, who picked up a frame of a drawing he remembered doing years ago, when he was just a little kid.

"Seems like it" he put it back on a shelf, hyper-aware of the fact there could be cameras and microphones inside, otherwise how else would he had known of the book "we must check on his son! Maybe he'll know what happened,"

"Good idea Chat" Ladybug followed after him out of the studio, even if they both knew Adrien was not in his room. Unfortunately for them, they ran headfirst into the Collector. Ladybug knew by now the akumas gave diverse abilities to the victims, like speed and strength but she couldn't help but wonder how flexible and agile Gabriel Agreste was, especially in an outfit so tacky he wouldn't be caught wearing had he been a regular human being.

They circled around the house, throwing things at the book that was the obvious hideout of the akuma, Chat glad he could secretly toss things he had always found tacky of his own home. But they needed to purify it and they had to do it fast.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug called her magic, a pedal falling into her hands.

"I…" she looked around, hoping to see a clue that could help her out but nothing around seemed useful to what she could put the pedal into action. Besides, they needed more time for Master Fu to have all the photos and the fake brooch ready.

"We need to stall him," she held the pedal close just as the stairs behind them disappeared.

This fight was, in Chat's opinion, one heck of trouble. He was fighting his father after all! And while in this occasion he was under an akuma's influence, what if he had to fight him again while fully aware of his own consciousness? Chat didn't know how he was even going to handle that situation if the time came to it!

"No!" he heard Ladybug gasp, her yo-yo now part of the book. Now both were weaponless, and they needed the yo-yo to purify the akuma!

They took refuge in Adrien's room, barricading the door with everything around.

"Any ideas LB?" he pushed the piano all the way to the door, with her looking around for options.

"What if there were no more pages in his book?" she glanced at Adrien's video collection, Chat throwing her an aghast look "

"But those seem limited ed-ok yes" he ignored Ladybug's frown "what's your plan?"

"Toss me your belt," she said as the Collector barged in, making it even more complicated for her to create her ploy.

Chat threw it at her, catching the Collector's attention to distract him long enough for Ladybug to create a machine similar to the ones they used in tennis courts.

"Cataclysm!" he called on his shelves, the cd's flying around him ready for him to toss at her to throw at the Collector until his book was full.

The rest was easy, call the cure, get their things back and purifying the akuma.

"Are you ok sir?" Chat approached Gabriel as soon as he was back to normal.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir…what happened?"

"You were akumatized by Hawkmoth, but don't worry, it's over now."

"Thank you," he gasped "my son! Where is he?"

"He must be hiding," Chat smiled "he sure knows the safe protocol to do in case of akumas,"

"Chat is right, otherwise he'd have reappeared here."

"Ah, yes, he did mention he was on a project…"

The beep of their miraculous made them take a step back and leave the room, looking at each other as they made their way back to Master Fu.

"So, either Gabriel Agreste isn't Hawkmoth…"

"Or he tried to trick us into thinking that," Chat said, landing close to the tea shop "so it would be best if he believed that."

Their transformations wore off, Tikki and Plagg diving into Marinette's purse where she had already stashed food for them.

"Adrien…" she tried "I'm…"

"No, Marinette" he looked at her with a sad smile "don't say you're sorry."

"But- "

"If you think I'll turn Darth Vader for this you're wrong" he added "my place is with you, fighting evil caused by him… but I could try the Luke Skywalker way of talking to him once we find him with his hands on the air."

"I don't think that's how the saying goes," she sighed "but just know Adrien, you are incredibly brave and kind."

Adrien's cheeks flushed, his eyes moving down to see a snickering Plagg from Marinette's purse.

"But we really have to get that book and brooch back," she pointed at the shop, urging him to follow after her.

The plan was simple, they would both go back to Adrien's place, with an excuse ready while Master Fu was transformed on the rooftop with Trixx, just until Gabriel put the book and brooch back in the safe.

The weirdest thing, in Adrien's opinion, was how Gabriel fell for it, hook line and sinker. Plus, it had helped to bring Marinette as she started going on and on about fashion rather than the real content of the book, which seemed to sell more their excuse.

"Does that mean… I can go back to school?"

"Well, you did return it as told so and," he glanced at Marinette "considering you just wanted a reason to impress rather than lose it, I suppose there was no real harm done."

"Thank you, father!" Adrien hugged him, startling Gabriel enough to hug him back "this means so much to me!"

"Very well, next time you want to show your designer friend about the business make sure to consult first with me."

"Oh, yes of course," he turned to Marinette "ah, we have to get done this research now,"

"Ah yes, the one about Western medicine in the Eastern world,"

"The other way around sir," Marinette smiled at him innocently, both going to Adrien's room to just sit and wait until one of the kwamis came to tell them the book and brooch were back in the safe to dissipate the illusion.

"Good news and bad news," Plagg said once they came back.

"Good news is that it worked?" Marinette asked, the kwamis nodding.

"Bad news is…" Tikki frowned "your suspicions were correct."

The teens looked at each other, their conversation following through text just in case there were cameras or microphones in Adrien's room. Plagg would check on that later on but for now, it was the safest route.

_Catdrien: So, he thinks we are fooled_

_Buginette: But now this will be a long term plan_

_Catdrien: I'm scared Mari, I don't want him hurting anyone else_

Marinette reached out to him, holding the hands that were typing. She loved him too much it pained her to see him this hurt. But she didn't need to voice out what she wanted to tell him right there. He was not alone. They would triumph and he was not going to go through this by himself.

Adrien gave her a small smile. He knew he would always count on with her, and at the right time, he would let her know just how much he loved her. Perhaps not that day, not after big revelations, but with due time, he would gather that courage.

"You know" Marinette reached to her sketchbook, flipping to a blank page to start scribbling down things "I liked that, you the warrior,"

"And the strategist," he added, pointing at her "what are you going to do?"

"Something subtle" she shrugged "but easy for us to tell that we will be victorious, I'm thinking a hoodie or a beanie with the word knitted on it."

"Yours could be black and green and mine red and black" Adrien smiled, both soon throwing ideas as Marinette sketched.

Things were going to work out.

Somehow, they would make it work out.

* * *

**I was between making Adrien use the fox for this but it'd be too complicated, but that is now a post it on my wall.**

**Also, I think I'll do Despair Bear next, after all, I did start the "Chloé gets redeemed" train and if I remember that episode had some shipping material. ****Plus Prime Queen is just mean, kids don't need live tv embarrassment**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Despair bear

**Soooo**

**This will be maybe 5% like the real episode. I have 0 regrets.**

**Also that tomato, cheese and basil sandwich sounds so good you'll see what I mean.**

* * *

Marinette felt it had been forever since the events of Valentine's Day when in reality it had been at most a week. Then again in just those days they had discovered Hawkmoth's identity, figured out there was an entire order devoted to the miraculous and they had now a second enemy in the shape of Lila Rossi. A classmate who, a week later just disappeared from school, saying she was on a sudden trip to Achu as part of her mother's work.

She didn't believe any of that but there was no point in trying to poke the bear.

None of that was as shocking as herself suddenly spending one Saturday afternoon in Chloé Bourgeois' home. Ok, discovering that Gabriel was Hawkmoth was number one, number two her realization of her crush on Adrien, but this was a tough third-place competitor.

It had started like any other Saturday morning. Waking up late, checking if she could get ahead on some project –she had been working on making your own jewellery lately- chat with friends and patrol/movie until evening.

She did not expect Adrien showing up at her door and inviting her to Chloé's place, with the excuse the blonde wanted to speak to her.

Willingly.

So yes, she would look at Adrien as if he had grown a second head.

"Please? I'm the messenger in this case,"

"Is this for a prank? Am I being watched?"

"I swear you aren't," he clapped his hands together as if he was praying to her "please?"

Ok, he did look adorable when doing that, a part of Marinette smiled to herself. And if he was going to be there well, it couldn't be a prank. Besides, she did remember her little snap at the Bourgeois girl on Valentine's Day as well as that after the talk.

If Chloé was really trying the turn a new leaf well, the least Marinette could do was listen to the girl.

Which led to her sitting in one of Chloés chaises, looking at the tray of tiny, perfectly cut sandwiches and glasses of juice that waited to be touched, with Chloé on the other chaise sitting there as if she had eaten a lemon.

"So…" Marinette broke the silence "Adrien said you wanted to talk to me?"

Adrien, the coward, was leaning against the door frame behind Chloé, observing the situation and giving Marinette a thumbs up, but refusing to move towards them. Oh, she would get back at him for this later.

"I wanted to, ugh, I…" Chloé tugged at her ponytail, the words clearly a struggle for the girl. Marinette could get a vague idea of what Chloé wanted to tell her, but she knew it would be best to let her go at her own pace.

"I'm…I'm sorry Dupain-Cheng."

_Huh._

"There," Chloé slumped back on her seat "no, I, ugh this is so hard."

Marinette quirked an eyebrow, only to receive a stare from Adrien. Right, had to tone down the sass.

"I asked you here because I wanted to apologize for- " Chloé breathed out "pretty much the past four years."

"_The longest four years of my life,"_ Marinette thought but, this was a small progress.

"I am not going to bother with explaining why" Chloé added, "but I am sorry, for treating you so badly."

Marinette got the idea of why now, not that she was going to tell her that of course, since some of those hints came from her visit as Ladybug. Marinette had loving parents who looked after her while Chloé didn't, it was almost a textbook situation.

Still, Marinette exhaled the air she had been holding for a long time, for Chloé to actually say all of those without a snide remark or a scoff, it was huge.

She thought about it, real hard. Forgiving and forgetting were of course very different, and she weighed down all of those situations in her mind. Chloé had been insufferable, but Marinette was not going to demean the girl. And maybe they were not going to be close friends ever, like how she felt with Alya or Nino (Adrien was a whole different level now) but maybe had a more amicable approach.

"I can't forgive you right away Chloé" Marinette chose her words very carefully, "but that doesn't mean I will never forgive you," she eyed Adrien, who kept glancing at both of them "it will just, take some time and well, see that you really mean it."

She was surprised to see Chloé not snapping back or demanding for her apology to be accepted. Instead, she just nodded, as if taking her terms to heart. Ok, Marinette was now surprised, maybe this was a real change for the best.

"So, the second part" Adrien took that chance to step in to sit next to Chloé and snatch a finger sandwich, his action enough to break the spell and make Marinette grab one too, "you told me you wanted to be nicer to the class."

"You said it's best to be nice" Chloé grumbled, "so I am willing to try."

"Marinette, any suggestions?" he smiled at her.

"Oh? Uhm, well," she grabbed another sandwich, they were really good after all, "I do know some of our classmates are more than willing to give you a chance in whatever you try to do."

"I know, but ugh," Chloé frowned "I want something grand, something remarkable"

Marinette nibbled on the sandwich, did it have basil? That must be what made it so good in flavor, when an idea came to mind. Chloé was all about showing off alright, and while not the best way to show general niceness, in Chloé's standards it could work out.

"How about a party?" Marinette said, "you like throwing parties after all."

"I do have a thing for hosting the best parties" Chloé huffed "it's…a start."

Marinette didn't think she would be hosting it that same day, but then again, this was Chloé of all people, so it wasn't that much of a surprise to find herself hours later in the same hotel, this time fit for a party with students and classmates in it.

"Well color me impressed," Marinette had to say after a while, with Adrien smiling next to him with a tray of more finger sandwiches. Seriously, what was in those that were so good?

"Chloé actually talked with me before too" he smiled at her "about how her idol came and listened to her, a good push for her wanting to change."

"I see it but I still can't believe it" Marinette snatched a sandwich from him "but, I won't be so on edge with her, she…really is trying to be nice."

Adrien beamed. This was a huge thing after all. Sure, he had already been speaking with Chloé, who surprisingly enough to him, had agreed to not only apologize to Marinette and rest of her class (even if that would take little by little) but also the realization she had to speak with an expert, someone that could help her really be a better person.

In his opinion, that was a big step for Chloé to take, and he was a little jealous he couldn't get to do it himself, what with Nathalie monitoring his every move, not to mention the backlash he would get from his father if he were to find out.

But, Adrien thought while looking at Chloé greeting her classmates, with Sabrina practically on edge on tears next to her, that was something he could try to push on once they defeated Hawkmoth.

Master Fu had told them to be on guard but also to not let negative emotions overwhelm them either. And in a sense, it made a good point. They couldn't just allow that to be the center of their lives. Besides, Adrien smiled as Marinette was dragged to the dance floor by Alya, both girls laughing as they danced to the music.

"Adrikins, what are you doing?" he heard Chloé walk towards him, taking away the tray of almost empty sandwiches.

"I am admiring how well this is turning out to be," he smiled at her, but she had her arms crossed and looking at him unamused "what?"

"Uh," Chloé pointed at where Marinette was "shouldn't you two be dancing?"

Adrien's cheeks turned bright red.

"I, what- "

"Please, I'm not blind, you have a thing for her, don't you?"

Adrien looked at Marinette, then back at Chloé, his face feeling hot. Was he that obvious? He thought he had under control his awkwardness; then again, a lot had happened that made him forget about his crush for a few days.

"Wait," he shook his head "you…are ok with it?"

"Not really," Chloé looked at her nails "but it's something I have to be with if it is important to you."

"Chloé…"

"Don't get me wrong Adrien, if she ever hurt you I will not hesitate to get back at her full force" she tossed her hair to a side "just go dance, stop stealing the snacks."

Adrien chuckled as Chloé dragged Kim to the dance floor, the music suddenly slowing down to a soft piece, lots of people around him getting in couples. He took a glance towards where Marinette was, but she was no longer dancing as Nino had swooped in to get Alya to dance with him.

He could feel his palms getting sweaty, swiping them on the back of his jeans. It was just to dance, nothing out of the ordinary. They had danced before (DDR was totally dancing in his opinion) and they have been way closer in the physical sense too (except those times were them hugging or rolling out of danger while wearing super suits) so this shouldn't be so difficult, right?

"H-hey Marinette" he waved at her. He had just been talking with her a few songs ago! Why was he now nervous? "would you, ah…like to dance?"

He saw Marinette's face turning red, the flush on her cheeks adorable as she squeaked a yes. He took her hand and moved to another side of the dance floor, both falling into synchrony without a problem.

They didn't say anything as they danced, looking into each other's eyes without moving too far on the dance floor. Adrien was drowning in her eyes, the blue almost sparkling with the room lights, he could quote that Disney song and say they were 'shining, shimmering, splendid'. How long, he had to think as they twirled, how long had he not noticed how beautiful she was? How she was the one that he thought first in the day and last of the night? How long had Adrien let his feelings cultivate, now blossoming nonstop in his chest. He wanted to pull her close to him, he was her warrior, her protector. He couldn't tell the world that of course, but he wanted to tell the world he was hers.

How long had Adrien been in love with his partner?

Marinette offered him a small smile, only to see Alya and Nino dancing their way, somehow pulling them even close. She winked at her and left, Marinette's cheeks were now red from how close she was to Adrien, her hands practically wrapped around his neck.

This wasn't new to them, Marinette had had to do it before when Chat vaulted them up somewhere, but this wasn't a night in Paris during a patrol, this was a party between friends and classmates, where she could feel the beating of his heart so close to hers she could imagine them going at the same speed. Besides, this was Chat Noir, her partner, her best friend, the one she had at some point admitted to herself had fallen in love with!

And how could she ignore that feeling when they started to sway again, his head almost leaning on hers. Had he grown? He definitely was taller than her, but now it was so obvious her head was swimming. He could feel the broadness of his shoulders, result of training and jumping around; but his hands were delicate around her hips, even when he knew she could throw him to the other side of the room without breaking a sweat. Marinette had to hide her flushed cheeks in his shoulder.

They had been through so much together, a part of her didn't want that to change for the worst if she came up to him with her feelings.

Adrien had a lot on his back already, knowing his father was the one terrorizing Paris, the expectations and mask he had to wear in order to not raise suspicions, not to mention his role as saviour of Paris.

Did she want to burden him with more?

Fate, as would have it, would make both heroes wait on that answer as sudden screams from outside startled the guests, all-knowing what it would mean.

Marinette and Adrien pulled away from each other, their faces turning serious as they sneaked out to the emergency stairs to transform.

The victim this time was just someone they didn't even know, just an unknown civilian angry against a life situation. But it had ruined their dance and at the same time offered a breath from it. By the time they purified the akuma, the sky was dark, stars twinkling as the moon shone above them.

"I believe this is our cue to go home" Ladybug turned to Chat "but I had fun today."

"So did I" Chat twirled his baton, his eyes flickering from her to the direction of his house. He grabbed her hand and without much thought, left a small kiss on her middle knuckle, just like he had seen on different shows "have a safe night."

"Y-you too," Ladybug felt her cheeks heat up again as Chat jumped out and back to his home, leaving her to find her own way to her room, pink light illuminating it as she flopped on her bed, staring at the hand he had kissed.

Across town, Adrien sighed into his own pillow, his face burning from his boldness as he had bid her farewell.

The night was cool and calm for everyone, except for the two teenagers who were unable to sleep, a question lingering in their minds throughout the entire night.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

**No regrets, I wanted more insight on these two and their feelings.**

**On the Chloé side. I don't hate her, not my fav either but she's like 15. I remember some of my bullies when I was that age and oddly enough I am in good terms with one now, 15 years later, because it was my decision and he did apologize and changed for the better.**

**You are under no circumstance forced to forgive who hurts you, that's your power and yours alone. But if someone is really showing they want to be better, hey, who am I to say no?**

**Morality aside next episode will have Kagami!**


	17. Riposte

**Coming now to you Riposte or, I spent a while learning about fencing just to understand bits and pieces of the episode.**

* * *

When Master Fu told them about new abilities for their superhero personas, the last thing Marinette expected to do was to take on a sport. Fencing of all choices. Which led her to be in the tryouts for a position in the same team Adrien was in because of course, he would suggest her to try, taking the time of patrol to practice on rooftops and reviewing the rules.

"Think of it this way," Adrien smiled at her when she scored another point from him "it'd be useful if you get to fight with a sword one day."

"That was Joan of Arc" Marinette frowned, putting on her helmet again "I am very good with other resources,"

Even if they were a little away from other people, it was best not to be too obvious of what she meant.

"So am I but the options are endless," he lunged again, Marinette evading his attack that time "I would love to try archery for example."

"I thought you'd go for the flying disk,"

Oh, not only had they started training together, but they also had been learning about previous holders, from decades to centuries ago. Marinette was amazed that the Ladybug miraculous had been present in so many civilizations at different points in time, while Adrien was impressed with how so many myths were actually depictions of the Black cat in real historical events.

It did feel like a long extracurricular about Miraculous, but they were getting the hang of it; Master Fu had told them it was important to know about the past in order to not repeat the same mistakes in the future, and it'd help them maybe unlock those secret powers of the miraculous. Marinette was glad of her flexibility and reflexes which proved to be helpful in fencing but learning all the rules about parring and points was definitely the heaviest part.

"Ugh these rules are so complicated" she groaned as Adrien explained again how she got the point even if he touched first "how could you tell if everything is going so fast?"

"We don't always know for sure, that's why you can also abstain," Adrien shrugged "ready for more?"

"Now you're just being a show-off" Marinette hid her smile behind the helmet, getting ready for another round when a person wearing red appeared on the courtyard.

"Hey, you! Are you Mr D'Argencourt, the fencing master? I want to join your team,"

Marinette had to watch amazed at the confidence of that person, the conversation heated up between them and the teacher.

"Knave?" she whispered close to Adrien.

"Yeah, Mr D'Argencourt sure loves to use those terms with us, lots of chivalry and knighthood" Adrien shrugged.

"Adrien!" Mr D'Argencourt suddenly called for him "please give our visitor a lesson in chivalry,"

Adrien smiled at Marinette and went to face the red fencer. To say she was worried was a small understatement, but she was also curious to see how a fencing match worked. She observed them on the platform, amazed at how the red one showed such confidence and fluency in their moves, no wonder they had arrived almost demanding for that position.

"En garde! Prêts? Allez!"

The match was amazing in her eyes, but it just solidified how complicated the rules were! She could have sworn Adrien touched first but there was no point for any of them. The next one the red fencer had definitively scored but again no point was given!

"I request we do it the old fashion way, without the machine," the red fencer said, both now unplugging from it. Wait, wouldn't that make it more difficult to tell who won? Marinette could hardly keep up with them with the machine, now it was going to be impossible to tell!

She was so right when the fight got intense enough they were now fighting on the stairs! Marinette was amazed by it, but confident in Adrien since she had seen him fight in worse situations, but that fence? They were so cool! Marinette found it really hard to keep their eyes focused on any of them, following both to the library where they were still at it.

"Let's finish this off!" they lunged one more time, the movements so fast Marinette was floored, but soon enough both sabres were touching the other.

"Who got the first hit? Who?"

Marinette had to snap her attention to them. Oh no, she had no idea who got it! Had it been Adrien? But the fencer had come close to his chest too! Oh, what was that word, she felt nervous as they both waited on her answer.

"I…uh…abstention?"

Had she said something wrong? Marinette bit her lip as the red fencer sighed and shook hands with Adrien, leaving the library with their head high, but Marinette could tell they were not happy with her answer.

"Oh…no did I mess up? I tried to see but it was going so fast and maybe they did touch first- "

"The referee has the last word," the coach said and went back to the other students, leaving both in the library.

Adrien didn't let that sit by. He believed they had touched first, and Marinette had used the withdrawal of her judge as good resort, but he could tell the fencer would think of it as a failure. He was quite familiar with that after all.

"I'll go offer them a decisive match," he rushed out of the library and towards the street where the fencer was close to getting inside a bright red car.

"Hey! Wait! Your sabre!" Adrien caught up just as they tossed their equipment in the backseat of the car, taking off the helmet to reveal someone with short hair the same color as Marinette's, but with almost golden eyes and freckles.

"Let's…do a decisive match?" he asked, his attention flickering to the ring on their hand, a symbol he could have sworn he'd seen before.

"What's the point, if it's not clear who won and there's no such thing as a second chance in my family. Goodbye," the fencer got in the car who drove away as soon as the door slammed closed.

Adrien didn't want to leave it that way, he saw his bodyguard was waiting for his practice to end so it was a good thing he could go after that fencer.

"Fencing is…way more competitive than I thought" Marinette sighed, only for her eyes to widen when she saw an Akuma flying after the red car "oh no, Tikki, time to step in!"

Marinette ran to the nearest subway station, where she knew there were blind spots in the security system to transform safely. If her suspicions were correct, Hawkmoth would most likely target that fencer, who would probably target either Adrien or Marinette.

"Bold of him to assume Adrien wouldn't get in danger from one" she grumbled "Tikki, spots on!"

Several blocks ahead, Adrien was trying to find more about this fencer, surprised to see it was no other than the daughter of the Tsurugi clan, one of the most prestigious ones in fencing. Oh boy, he had faced off against someone of that elite? Now he was more than impressed.

At least until he heard the slash of a sword, his car splitting in half right after, sending him flying out to the street.

Right, he grumbled as he stood up from the pavement, Hawkmoth would use her frustration to turn her into an akuma. Talk about welcoming party to France.

"I'm taking you up on your offer of a decisive match!" the akuma said, getting in position.

"Wow no, I can't fight you like this, you're not yourself!" Adrien tried to reason. Or more like a stall, because it was never possible to reason with akumas for some reason. A part of him wondered if his father would allow this to happen, and when he saw the purple silhouette show up on the akuma's face, he was surprised Hawkmoth stopped her.

Ok, so he had to go "hide", transform and fight her. But the akuma stopped him from moving, at least until he saw the familiar red silhouette of Ladybug showing up right on time.

Adrien could only watch as the akuma went after Ladybug, her attacks too dangerous to allow a single approach. He knew her yo-yo could be an excellent shield but for this, he had a feeling they'd need to fight with something of the same line.

"Ladybug! Don't let her close in on you! Fight back!" he threw the sabre he had been holding onto at her, knowing she could hold onto it while he went to transform.

"Thanks!" she caught it and got instance, but it was still more difficult than their practice, with the akuma going full force at her until she tripped after evading an attack.

Adrien saw the akuma jump to attack her, and he would totally take her scolding later, but at that moment he didn't think much but to jump towards them and pull Ladybug out of the blast, both rolling away to the other side of the street.

Ladybug looked up at Adrien, about to yell at him for doing something so reckless when she saw him pulling away first to clutch at his ankle.

"Are you ok? Is it a sprain? Twist? Broken?"

"Ladybug," he winced but tried to keep it subtle "it's fine, nothing broken I think."

"I've got to get you out of here, she is targeting you first,"

"Sounds like a plan," he stood up carefully, leaning his weight on his good foot, only to feel her arm wrapped around his waist as she threw her yo-yo to the furthest building. He looked down at her, his heart thumping on how she held him tight as they flew towards the rooftops, his face turning beet red when she carried him, like a recently married couple, through the rooftops.

Maybe it wasn't the best place or time to think about it but she was so strong carrying him like nothing and had she changed her perfume? It smelled really strong and sweet it was divine.

"Ok," she hid behind a chimney, placing him on the ground "do I need to say how reckless that was?"

"You were about to be cut in half!"

"You were not transformed" she frowned "and there's no way you can transform now with your foot like that."

"B-but you need help!"

"Yes, I need you by my side" Ladybug said "but alive and well is better than injured or dead."

He opened his mouth, about to reply something where the chimney behind them broke down, the akuma showing up behind them.

"Allow me to explain the rules to you, you're not allowed to call it quits at any time! Adrien is mine! I will defeat you! Both of you! I am the best fencer!"

"I mean; we are not saying you aren't" Ladybug mumbled.

"Nobody's denying that" Adrien said a little louder "my friend Marinette made a bad call earlier, it was her first day."

"He's right" Ladybug turned to the akuma "referee errors can happen in fencing! No need to get so bent out of shape about it."

"I'm sure Marinette wasn't trying to humiliate you- "

"Of course not!" she squinted at him "she probably got too nervous about giving a result."

"It's too late!" the akuma cut them off "the damage has been done and this time, I shall be the referee."

Ladybug got in position to defend, giving Adrien a look that meant he had to get out of the way. It was hard with his ankle, definitely sprained at this point, but the further he could get the better chance for him to transform and help her out.

"Don't you think about it" he heard her say as soon as he got behind another chimney "she's after you, how will you explain getting off a roof so fast?"

"Oh, right, then…"

"Let's 'hide' you somewhere else" she air quoted the word hide "since knowing you, you will go cat ears on me the moment I leave you out of my sight.

"You know me too well Buginette," he smiled, the same warmth reaching his face when she wrapped her arm around his waist again.

"Any idea where are we headed?" he tried to look away from her face. He was so close he could count the freckles that peaked out of her mask!

"Just one for now" she guided them all the way to the Louvre, making sure to alert the civilians to evacuate the building as she carried him inside, reaching the furthest level that was the Egyptian exhibition.

"Oh no, do not trap me in the sarcophagus, you know I'm claustrophobic," he winced at the idea of being inside that box.

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't do that to you"

"So…can I transform then?"

Ladybug frowned but he was going to do it the moment she left either way, might as well have her know from the beginning. She just sighed and held him tight as Plagg poked his head out of Adrien's hair where he had been hiding the entire time.

"Claws out!" he smiled as the magic enveloped him. The pain on his ankle was still there but he could rely a little more on it than untransformed, so it was a win.

"Ah, this is much better," he turned to Ladybug "do we have a plan LB?"

"Well, you can be the surprise factor" she crossed her arms, still looking at his injured ankle "you sure you can move?"

"I'm at a good 75%" he smiled at her "I swear."

"Chat's honor?"

"Why yes," he twirled his baton "now let's get that akuma, shall we?"

It was of course easier with Chat there, even if she was worried about his ankle and Riposte was a very powerful akuma, having them on the defensive side a lot. This was a very dangerous fight, both knew that, knowing that if any of them was touched by an attack it'd risk losing a limb for real and at least she didn't want to find out if the Miraculous Cure would solve that or not.

They managed to trap her on the Egyptian exhibit but it was still too strong for them, and her lucky charm transforming into a radiator made things even more complicated.

"The akuma has to be in her sword" she said to Chat.

"Then why don't we get to the point?"

"Really Chat?" she lifted the radiator "I think that was a little too on edge."

"Yeouch," Chat smirked, both ready to fight Riposte again, but it was until she saw how the blade would sometimes get stuck in between the radiator bars that she got an idea.

"I need your belt Chat Noir!"

"Again? Ok then!" Chat put his baton away "get ready!"

They lunged at Riposte at the same time, the strategy flawless as they worked like one to trap the sword in the radiator and break it, Ladybug purifying it right away, the cure also swirling around Chat, who tested his ankle and noticed it wasn't sprained anymore.

"Don't get confident by that" she said while holding out her first for him to bump.

"Right right," he looked at his beeping ring "can you take care of her?"

"Of course silly cat" she flicked his bell "make sure to tell Adrien to come out of hiding too."

Chat smiled and ran out to hide behind a statue as Ladybug went towards the fencer, helping her up and explaining what had happened. Adrien waited until she and Ladybug were out of the exhibit area to retrieve the sabre and get out as well, hoping to catch up with her soon, glad to find her just waiting out of the museum for her ride.

"Ah, excuse me?" he called for her.

"Listen, I…"

"I'm sorry," they said at the unison, Adrien surprised to hear her apologize.

"Perhaps you'll agree to take this back now?" he offered her sabre back, the fencer shaking her head at him.

"I don't deserve it when I can't show my skill clearly, you keep it."

"I personally think the point was yours," he tried again.

"That's not what your friend saw," the fencer replied.

"Marinette can get flustered easily. She's kind and means well, she'd never cheat and today was her first ever experience with fencing, I'm sure she meant no harm in her abstention but she probably didn't want to hurt any feelings either."

Ok the last was a lie since she had practiced a little as Ladybug, but it was her first as part of a fencing school, so Adrien wasn't really lying.

To his surprise, the fencer just smiled at him.

"You like her a lot, huh?"

"W-what?" Adrien felt his face heating up again. Had he said something to show it? Had he been obvious in something? "I ah y-yeah of course I do, she's one of my closest friends, haha… and I bet you'll like her too once you get to know her, she would gladly be friends with you too because that's how Marinette is and- "he offered the sabre again "please, take it."

Adrien didn't see the way the fencer smiled at him as she took the sabre back, but he did catch her smile as she said she'd be happy to get to know Marinette.

"My name's Adrien," he offered his hand to her, remembering he hadn't really introduced himself "what's yours?"

The fencer shook his hand and smiled "Kagami, and I'll take you on that decisive match."

Adrien smiled "I can't wait for it Kagami."

She nodded at him and walked to her car, the red vehicle leaving him alone on the Louvre's courtyard.

"Boy you have it bad" Plagg snickered "horribly bad."

"Shut up," Adrien rolled his eyes, turning around to see Marinette walking towards him "h-hey! I thought you would be back at school."

"I didn't have enough time to transform back there," she said "so, did things work out?"

"Yeah! Kagami, oh, that's her name, agreed to a decisive match, and she would like to meet you too."

He was surprised to see Marinette's face being a worried one than a delighted one.

"Is that… bad?"

"Bad? No, no! It's not bad it's just" she looked down, "I thought she would be, you know, mad at me? For calling it wrong at your match and what if she dislikes me for that and she seems to be really good at fencing and what if I ruined something for her and- "

"Hey, hey," Adrien held her by the shoulders, knowing very well of her anxiety spirals by now "breathe with me Marinette, in and out" he rubbed her arms to reassure her of his presence, "she said she would be happy to get to know you, and from what we learned today she seemed pretty straight forward."

"But,"

"I did tell her it was your first time experiencing fencing too" he smiled at her "and Kagami understood that, so I can assure you, from the bottom of my heart, she wouldn't hate you or resent you for this."

"You sure?"

"Cat's honor" he smiled as his car arrived "want me to drop you back home?"

"Are you offering because you want to sneak out passion fruit macaroons or just because of chivalry?"

"A little of both?" he avoided Marinette's jab at his ribs "just for that I'll have it for free."

"Oh, such a disgrace" she rolled her eyes but walked with him to the car.

"Now that you got into fencing," he said as he opened the door for her "will you finally agree to cosplay as Lucina with me as Robin?"

"I will think about it" she smiled at him "only if you work on the props."

"Sounds like a good deal to me."

Marinette giggled, Adrien smiling next to her as the car drove back to the bakery.

It had been a good day after all.

* * *

**The friendship train is about to depart the station whoo-whoo!**

**Also, I'm doing the one with Luka next because fair is fair and I need the two of them to plot this ship to sail.**


	18. Captain Hardrock

**No, I didn't skip over episodes, I just wanted to introduce Luka soon.**

**This was tough because this one did look as Luka having some feelings for Marinette? It was weird. But, I tried.**

* * *

The music festival had to be some sort of strange tourist event but Marinette was not going to put much thought into it as she helped out on the dock of the Liberty for her friend's gig. She would be more excited about it but Adrien hadn't arrived yet and she just didn't feel as much excitement without him around.

Marinette used to have a love (in the admiration kind of way) hate relationship with the person known as Gabriel Agreste. After discovering he was Hawkmoth, well that respect went down the drain.

Besides, she thought as she kept cleaning around, the man was insufferable, stick in the mud restrictive jerk towards his son. It was a music festival! Adrien loved music despite being forced to practice the same piece over and over for his father's ears only (which, was technically not true since he'd shown her some of his composition attempts on few occasions). Point was, Adrien should have had the chance to spend time with friends, get to enjoy different music presentations and just, enjoy being a teen.

"Oh, I sense a disappointment in the distance" Alya brought her back from her thoughts "sunshine won't be able to make it?"

"I don't know yet," she sighed as Nino kept working on some hangers "his father is a prick."

"Agreed on that" Nino said from above the ladder "he did say he had something to do with him first so, fingers crossed."

Marinette couldn't help but squint at that. Sure thing he would.

The sudden shout of Juleka's mom startled her, as she took away the box Marinette had been using to pick up the mess on the dock, only to toss it back all on the floor.

"Out of chaos comes creation! Messiness is life!" she exclaimed and went around to talk with the other band members.

Marinette had to muse about that. Chaos and creation huh? She couldn't help but to smile a little, thinking on Adrien and her regarding those words. It was true, in a sense, even if Anarka wasn't referring to the superheroes, it was an interesting point of view.

She went back to move things around instead, to at least not have them as danger hazards for the others, when Nino's phone buzzed, his expression turning sour and then emphatic, no doubt talking with Adrien. Sure enough, after he hung up there was a buzzing on her pocket, Marinette pulling her phone out to see a big spam of crying emojis from Adrien's phone.

_Catdrien: I mess up ONE note and he says it's the influence of my friends, how!?_

_Buginette: Are you sure I can't toss him out to the Seine? :_

_Catdrien: I wish at this point, 'we Agreste are soloists' my ass. I so wanted to go :'(_

_Buginette: I could facetime you when they start? It's better than nothing?_

_Catdrien: My hero 3_

_Buginette: Try not to sneak out this time :/ we don't know if he'll restrain you more if you do_

Marinette put her phone away and sighed when Alya stood next to her to give her a small hug.

"Adrien says I can't toss his father to the river" she almost pouted "it's not fair Alya."

"I know girl, but you know better than anyone how that old geezer is,"

"Yeah…" she turned around "well, I'll face time him for the gig so he doesn't get to miss it,"

Said gig was soon to begin their last adjustments when Rose peaked into the room to mention they were missing one member of the band.

"Marinette right?"

"Yes ma'am, I mean, Captain,"

"Since you're free from your cleaning duties" Marinette had to wonder which ones "could you go and tell Luka that we're waiting for him to start rehearsals?"

"Of course" Marinette smiled. She knew of Luka, at least by name only from Juleka, who sometimes mentioned about her older brother who was a musician.

"But uh where is he?"

"Most likely in his cabin" Anarka smiled at her, sending Marinette on her way.

Marinette made her way to the other side of the boat, the disappointment still in her face. She shouldn't let it show to the others though, why would she have to show a sour mood and ruin the others' day? No, Marinette shook her head, she had to snap out of that funk and just enjoy the festival. So what if Adrien wouldn't be able to come? It wasn't the first time they had to postpone or cancel because of his father.

Except this was probably the first time it happened since she realized her feelings for him. Would that be it? Was she even sadder because of them?

"Feelings are complicated" she muttered.

"That's why I prefer to share them through music," a deep voice said next to her, startling the poor girl all the way back to the wall "oh, sorry about that."

"Ah…haah, I didn't see you s-sorry, uh you m-must be Luka right?" he nodded "I'm Ma-ma, Marinette, uh your mom sent me down here, the groove, uh the group! The group is waiting for you."

Great, her nerves had got the best of her, she could go dig a hole and hide there forever now. To her surprise, Luka just chuckled a little, pulling his guitar and motioning her to sit beside him, playing a beautiful chord that made her nerves ease little by little.

"Wow… how do you do that?"

Luka smiled at his guitar, playing another calm chord.

"Music if often simpler than words," he said "I've always had this talent of perceiving people by their personal tunes, it's…a unique ability,"

Marinette hummed, probably some type of synesthesia? She'd have to look that up. She did feel calmer as she looked at the big poster of Jagged Stone on the wall.

"You like Jagged Stone?"

"He's my favorite singer," he smiled "you can take a pick too if you like, I have plenty."

"Mine too," Marinette smiled "wait, what? No, I don't really play but I bet a friend of mine would love to, well, he's more of the piano than guitars but, I mean."

Luka placed the pick on her hand.

"Don't want to let the groove wait, don't we?"

Marinette tried not to frown at that. Words scrambled in her head when she got nervous or startled. So much for the first presentations with someone.

"it was funny" Luka shrugged "shall we get going?"

"Right, of course," Marinette followed him back to the deck, where the other members were getting ready. She found a seat next to Alya but had to blink at her when she saw a smug smile on her face.

"Uh…what?"

"You certainly took your time," Alya jabbed her at the rib "did something happen?"

"What?" Marinette hissed the question through her teeth "of course not."

"Hey it's ok," Alya waved her hands in a defensive motion "you can like a guy Marinette it's not the end of the world."

"I-I know that" she frowned "but I like someone else already so- "

"Say what?!"

Marinette slapped her hand on Alya's mouth so fast it was probably more attention bringing than her squawking. The fact Alya was glaring at her was proof enough of it.

"Excuse us one minute" she pulled Alya back to the cabin part where she knew no one would listen "Alya!"

"You like someone?" she asked as soon as Marinette pulled her hand away "what? Who? Since when?"

"Please, stop" Marinette rubbed her temples "too many questions."

"Uh, right, sorry" Alya held her hand, squeezing it to reassure her "I just, got very excited for you."

"I know, and I appreciate that," Marinette offered her a small smile "I just, have been trying to figure it out myself and I didn't think of sharing it with someone yet I…"

"Hey, girl, it's ok" Alya held her by the shoulders "liking someone, as _liking_ someone can be a little terrifying."

"What if…" Marinette bit her lip "what if it's someone you never saw in that way before because you were already very close friends?"

"Oh, this is Adrien we're talking about, isn't he?" Alya asked, even if the girl was not surprised by it, a part of her knowing it was a matter of time before any of them would end up falling in love with the other.

Don't get her wrong, Alya knew guys could be friends with girls and the other way around, have good strong connections and not fall in love with each other. And for a while, she thought of that being Marinette and Adrien. But recently, as in around Valentine's Day, there had been a change. A very, very obvious change between them.

She didn't want to say anything, knowing she needed to have more evidence before reaching a conclusion (she had learned the hard way) but the way Adrien would sometimes look at Marinette, or the way Marinette would stare at him fondly during classes, those were definitely not "only a friend" stares.

Not to mention how down Marinette got after knowing Adrien wouldn't be able to join them.

"Does he know?"

"Oh no!" Marinette got startled again "no, no way I am telling him."

"W-what!? But – "

"Not yet at least" Marinette sighed "I just, I don't want to lose him as a friend or get awkward with him, can I…get a few days to think this more?"

"Of course," Alya made a motion of zipping her mouth shut "you have my word, and hey, whatever you need girl, if it's talk about boys? You got me, a pepperoni pizza and unhealthy amounts of ice cream to do so."

Marinette laughed. That did sound like a good plan. Until a very loud chord startled them both, the boat shaking from the strength of it.

"What was- "

'Great' Marinette thought as she followed Alya 'just what we needed, and Akuma possibility.'

Adrien meanwhile was wondering how much risk he was willing to take by sneaking out. Plagg had tried to cheer him up but he still wanted to go out and just, enjoy hanging out with other musicians. He was thrilled to find out his classmates had a small band and even if it wasn't a genre he was used to, just the idea of sharing that in common was a big thing.

He remembered bits and pieces of how it was playing with his mom, both sitting on the piano while he barely reached the floor, his mom teaching him how to play easy pieces until he could do it without her hands moving his around the keys.

Music was meant to be shared, not to be locked up inside a room.

"_Paris is yet again under attack. A new villain is destroying all the concerts- "_

Adrien squinted at the tv. It wasn't the most ideal way to sneak out but if his father wanted to ruin the festival then he was going to make sure that wouldn't happen. Besides, he grinned at Plagg, now he had a bigger reason to show off his music puns.

"I may be grounded Plagg but they're playing my song! Claws out!"

Chat leapt his way out of the room and towards the Seine. An akumatized ship wasn't that hard to find, after all, the massive boat destroying the bridges as it moved. Just his luck that the akuma spotted him, sending blasts of speakers his way.

Well, he always wanted to know how it felt to jump like in a Mario maker stage, this was close enough. He jumped on each speaker, thankful of his reflexes enhanced by the miraculous as he landed on the ship, only to be caught up in chains.

"Hey!"

"Heads up!" he heard Ladybug from above, destroying the chains to join him. He had to wonder how she managed to sneak out if his guess was correct and they were on the Couffaine's ship.

"Ok, do I want to know the reason for this attack?" Chat asked while they evaded more chains.

"It's a little silly to be honest" Ladybug deflected another chain targeted at them, turning to see the police being tossed away from the blasts "hey!"

She created a net with her yo-yo with just enough time to catch them, landing safely on the ground.

"Stay undercover, we will take care of her,"

"And here I thought I'd get to use my music puns, I worked hard to find those,"

"Aw, _clam_ down, you'll get to use them afterwards,"

"I _sea_ what you mean" Chat smirked, both ignoring the stare of the police as they moved to safer grounds.

"I hope you've got your sea legs kitty" she smirked one more time.

"I'll be _purrfect,_ as long as I stay dry!"

He had to admit jumping towards the balls as leverage and the chains at platforms was way funnier than expected. Despite of course, the fact they were fighting an akuma.

"Any idea where the akuma is?"

"It's gotta be on the ship somewhere, I didn't get to see,"

"So cataclysm the ship?"

"No, wait! There are prisoners down in the hold,"

"Oh, right, the gig" Chat frowned "so what if we send the ship out of water?"

"That…is a good idea" Ladybug smiled "but also we need to rescue them too."

Chat tried to jump and rip the sails, but there were not made of cloth as he thought, not to mention the steering wheel was blocked, the ship only responding to the Captain. Well, this was becoming frustrating.

"You take care of the prisoners, I'll fight the Captain" Chat twirled his baton, jumping towards the akuma.

Ladybug took the distraction opportunity to sneak back in where her classmates were, freeing them from their chains.

"Ladybug, is Marinette safe?" Luka asked as soon as he was free. Right, Marinette who was supposed to be hiding and somehow got to sneak out of a moving boat.

"She's safe, she's the one who alerted me."

"Wow, how? That must have been brave to sneak out of the boat."

'Tell me about it' Ladybug thought as she summoned her lucky charm, another chain falling in her hands. Well, some pliers would have been best but she'd make do.

"Chat!" she called out to him when she saw him chained to the big post (they had a name she was sure of it but she was not going to try and remember in a crucial point of battle), pulling the akuma down from there to avoid her from taking his ring.

Ladybug took advantage of the police trying to stop her as well, sneaking back to where Chat was to free him, both hiding behind one of the cannons.

"Good news is I unchained our friends,"

"Bad news is they are still on board?" Chat frowned.

"Yeah, and I have no idea of what I'm supposed to do with this!" she showed him the chain.

"Maybe to chain something up? Wait, is it made of metal?"

"Yes, supposedly"

Chat smiled "well if the compass is the one guiding the ship- "

"Metal will make it go crazy!" she smiled at him "you're brilliant!"

Chat felt his cheeks flush.

"It's time to take the ship, follow me!"

"Aye, aye captain Ladybug!"

They managed to chain the akuma to the steering wheel, the metal indeed affecting their course until they were soaring out of the river and crashing right on a small park nearby. Good thing people had evacuated everywhere.

"Cataclysm!" Chat called it out, the ship rusting away below their feet, every occupant safe and unharmed as the akuma flew out of the rubble.

Ladybug smiled and caught it, glad things worked out.

"Time to raise my sails LB" he motioned at his ring "hopefully we'll _sea_ each other later,"

"No fair if you repeat a pun kitty" but she got it, waving at him and throwing the miraculous cure to put everything back in order. Now to do a full turn around and get back in the ship as Marinette, glad that no one questioned her about it.

Except of course…

"So, how did you get Ladybug to come?" Luka asked her once they were getting things ready again, the police officer checking on their decibel levels.

"Oh I uh…I texted Adrien who I knew was at home and he knew how to send the akuma alert better,"

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah" she smiled "he was looking forward to coming but his father is a little strict,"

"Is he the pianist you mentioned?"

"Oh, y-yes" Marinette smiled a little "he's really good at it, but a total dork when playing popular theme songs."

Luka smiled at her, playing a chord that was so soft and soothing Marinette felt her heart skip a small beat.

"That's just how you sounded right now, talking about him, he must be very special to you."

"W-what?" she felt her face heat up now "I m-mean, we are friends, best friends, close friends! And he's just so nice and smart of course I, I mean…"

"It's alright Marinette," Luka placed a hand on her shoulder, a reassuring smile on his face "he must be one lucky guy to get your heart," he looked up "and lucky too."

Marinette turned to see where Luka was staring, a smile on her face when she saw Adrien showing up, only to trip on the clutter of the dock.

And they said she was the clumsy one.

"Adrien! You ok buddy?" Nino pulled him up, Adrien waving it off as he looked at the object he had stumbled on. Marinette knew that look the moment he opened the case. It was the utter fascination look of a child wanting to try something new.

"An original ZX20.4? I love the sound of this instrument!"

Marinette didn't need to guess what was going to happen, a smile on her face when Luka went to introduce himself to him, inviting him to play along at the gig. She gave him a thumbs-up sign and went to sit back with Alya and Nino, happy to see Adrien catching on what they were going to play and just enjoying the concert.

It didn't take away how… surprising it was to listen to heavy rock with soft glittery lyrics.

* * *

**Technically speaking, if I want the four to actually spend time together, I should go with Frozer next. I am debating because I'm missing 12 eps of season 2 (I'm not choosing all of the season but I do want to add the other miraculous wielders too) So I'm most likely to go for Sapotis first.**

**Don't believe me until you see it posted tho, you've seen I change my mind a lot.**


	19. The Sapotis

**I took a break on the weekend, spent a good time drawing. But I'm back with Sapotis!**

**So, I usually copy-paste some dialogue because it works and I watch the episodes in English but for this episode I had to watch the same scene in English, Spanish and French since Alya says in that order "high school" "secundaria" and "college-"something something my French oral comprehension sucks (and the subtitles say lycéenne) so thank you show for not getting your timeline in order. Luckily for me I set rules for this fanfic and we are still on the "they are 15" train until at least 5 or 6 chapters later, so enjoy!**

* * *

"So when you say sleepover, you mean like standard movie sleepover or those are also exaggerating?"

"Some of them are," Ladybug shrugged "we do summon spirits sometimes."

"What?" Chat turned to her with big wide eyes, only to see Ladybug not able to contain her laugh anymore "oh, you're pulling my tail."

"Of course I am" she kept laughing "I'd never do that either way."

It was way too early for patrol but Ladybug had asked for him to come earlier since she was going to have that mentioned sleepover with Alya that weekend, so she wouldn't be able to sneak out as Ladybug to keep an eye on late night akumas. Needless to say, Chat was more than curious about sleepovers since he really had never had the chance to have one. The closest experience would be their rooftop movie and game nights but there were many things missing for the full sleepover experience.

She would be working out on a plan to make that happen for him but for now, it was on her 'to do later' list.

"Would it be too much for Alya if I passed by and waved?"

"Yes, don't indulge her adrenaline rush please" Ladybug stood up, almost time to go to Alya's place "but if there's anything- "

"I'll text you" he smiled "have fun with awful movies and Ladybug conspiracies!"

"Oh joy is me," she smiled at him and swung away to her home where she had her overnight bag to go to Alya's.

Truth to be told, Marinette didn't tell _everything_ else that happened during sleepovers. She had mixed sleepovers where they made pillow forts and fought with each other to see who'd stay up the longest and mix every single thing in the kitchen to dare someone and drink it, or do facials with internet videos and share secrets. And she'd had girls only sleepovers where it was still mostly the same but they also discussed love situations.

And that was recent this year. Not that she wouldn't during mixed ones, she remembers the last she had with Kim confessing he liked boys and girls but at that time they were like twelve and not many had had a romantic interest unlike now that, as far as she knew, there were three solid couples in her group.

Not to mention Marinette hadn't had a crush until a month ago so she had never been in that situation. So when she arrived at Alya's place, she had no idea on how to touch that subject at all when she was the one sharing her feelings. Not to mention she couldn't really tell much about it since parts involved their superhero lives and if Marinette ever gave that slip to Alya of all people, it would be a major disaster.

She loved her friend but her determination to uncover Ladybug's secret identity was not something she looked forward to dealing with. Which was, of course, what Alya wanted to start talking as soon as her sisters were off to bed.

Marinette got it, she had had a good amount of superhero movies to back up that courtesy of Adrien, but for their situation, knowing their identity meant Hawkmoth would get to find out somehow. Marinette was not going to risk it, not when Hawkmoth was someone extremely close to Chat Noir and not when it meant risking everyone she knew.

"Now that we're alone though, I can tell you! Apparently Ladybug has been around at least since the pharaoh's- "

Well, since Mesopotamian times but Marinette was not going to correct her. She stared dumbfounded at Alya's explanation of how she used technology to calculate Ladybug's age and Marinette was starting to consider blurting out her feelings for Adrien rather than follow that train of thought.

Luckily for her, Alya's sisters had decided to follow up on that Creole fable of the Sapotis, interrupting them way too many times to test Alya's patience.

"Well if I knew who Ladybug really was I'd keep it a secret, I would even help her!"

Marinette believed Alya on that, but still, the risk was way too high. Master Fu had been surprised when Marinette and Adrien revealed they had known of each other's identity from the very beginning, but he was so proud to see them working amazing that as long as no one else knew, they were good.

"Like say, if _you_ were Ladybug, I'd cover for you when you needed to transform in school, go fight the baddies, you know?"

Marinette knew. But she usually had Adrien to think of something fast, or at least create excuses on their way back to school. Besides, they still used their share day system even if they changed it every few weeks or so to not create suspicions.

"Oh yeah?" Marinette turned to her, time to use another tactic this time "well if I was Ladybug I wouldn't even tell you to protect you from the _baddies_, you know?"

"You serious? If I was Ladybug I would totally tell you because I tell my best friend everything!"

Marinette knew she was going to play that card.

"You are right Alya" Marinette turned a little sombre "you should always tell your best friend everything" she looked at her "so come on, are you actually Ladybug?"

Marinette laughed when it worked out on her favour, Alya snorting as she denied even telling her whether she could be or not, both girls laughing even more afterwards.

"But speaking of saying everything" Alya pointed out "want to share now about what happened during the music festival?"

Marinette's heart took a leap. Oh, ok she would rather go back to Ladybug instead, abort feeling talk at all cost.

"I uh…"

"Hey, to be quite honest" Alya shrugged, "we all thought you two were kind of, already a thing?"

"W-what!?"

"Like a couple who is not for PDA but yes," Alya said, "so, sorry for making that assumption."

"No, no it- "Marinette bit her thumb "this is all very new to me Alya,"

"Romantic feelings? I know, it must be scary- "

"A little yes," Marinette clutched a cushion from the sofa "but at the same time no? Like, I want to shout it to the world but at the same time I don't want anyone to find out but at the same time I want him to know but- "

The sudden sound of crashing and laughter interrupted her. Alya groaned and marched again to her sisters' room to check on them, only to discover red tiny monsters. Marinette squinted in frustration. Was Hawkmoth _that_ desperate he was willing to akumatize children?

No, she was not even going to answer that one, she and Chat had to deal with an akumatized baby once. He was that pathetic sometimes. But how was she going to explain sneaking out in this occasion?

"Marinette! The window!"

'Oh, sweet blessings of the universe' was the one thing Marinette thought as she subtly tripped over her feet and letting the tiny sapotis run rampant out of the window, by now dozens of them multiplied from eating all of their junk food.

"Marinette take care of these two!" Alya exclaimed as she ran outside to chase after the others, giving Marinette the perfect opportunity to transform. She made sure Alya wouldn't see Ladybug jumping out of her balcony as she chased after the little akumas, breaking each hat she could but they were multiplying way too fast!

She caught one more messing with the traffic lights, glad to see Chat had caught up with her fast. She broke the hat only to see it was yet another clone.

"I'm guessing we know who the victim this time is?" Chat asked as he looked around. Most likely Alya's sisters from Ladybug's face.

"Yeah, but these sapotis multiply every time they eat!"

"Like the minions?"

"I think you mean gremlins," Ladybug said, taking another sapotis midair and breaking the hat.

"No, gremlins get angry if you feed them after midnight and multiply in water…or was it the other way around" Chat hummed "sorry, getting off-topic."

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes "but yes, we have to catch the original one, the very first akuma Hawkmoth akumatized."

Chat smirked.

"What?"

"So, you're saying we gotta catch 'em all?"

Ladybug wanted to smack him.

"You have been sitting on doing a pokemon one for how long now?"

"Just a few weeks," Chat snickered "now if a certain lady would agree and install Pokemon Go-"

"Ok fine, but after the akuma, and we have plenty to catch."

The problem was, in Chat's opinion, the more they destroyed, the more they appeared! He had lost count after reaching triple digits and there were just so many of them! Chat had to question his father's choices in akumas, especially when it involved children.

They were trapped at the Ponts des Arts, Chat keeping them at bay while Ladybug summoned her lucky charm, a teapot falling on her hands.

"Is this?"

Chat went ahead to keep more sapotis away from them. He recognized it, but since they didn't know how much Hawkmoth would be able to see and hear, he was not going to risk saying something that would give Master Fu's location away.

"Go LB!" he exclaimed, pushing more akumas away "I can hold up the fort,"

Ladybug nodded and jumped away, taking as many twists and misdirection just in case the sapotis paid attention to her. She made sure to transform back in an alley where there weren't sapotis around and ran the rest of the way to Master Fu's shop.

"Hello Marinette," he said once she entered the room "a little too late for a lesson?"

"Ah not quite" Marinette sat down and explained what happened, that Chat was at the moment fighting off the akumas and how her charm led him here.

"I see," Master Fu went to retrieve the miraculous box "we know your miraculous works in a mysterious way, and it might be telling you that you need help this time."

"But…I don't know if it's safe" he continued "I already took a huge risk putting two miraculous in circulation,"

"And you were right to do it, Chat and I are very careful,"

"Indeed," Master Fu picked it out and placed it in front of Marinette "I was hoping Chat would be here too but I can put him to speed afterwards."

"A new lesson?"

"You could say that," he sat down as the box unfolded before Marinette's eyes, showing even more miraculous than she thought there were "Marinette, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you in this mission."

"Wow…"

"Once the mission is over you must retrieve the Miraculous from them and bring it back."

Marinette nodded, looking at each option. So far she only knew the fox and the bee, since Master Fu had mentioned them briefly, and they were still unlocking the secrets of the grimoire, which was way too much information.

She made up her mind, grabbing the fox miraculous with one person in her head perfect to use it.

"Marinette," he called out to her before she left "Hawkmoth will know the presence of other miraculous with this, so, as soon as possible, I will need you and Adrien to come, there is something important you will need to know."

"Yes Master Fu," Marinette nodded, the necklace tight in her hand and ran out of the shop.

Chat was having a field day at this point. He was pretty sure these were worse than gremlins considering he had destroyed probably half a thousand hats and there were still popping out like daisies!

"What's taking you so long?" he grumbled just as the sapotis started to climb onto him like a tree. He struggled, his hand with the ring closed and tight but he could feel one akuma grabbing onto it, only for them to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Oh thank goodness," he turned to see her fighting the akumas off with someone clad in orange and white. Oh, so that's what the lucky charm meant! He would have to ask her later who that new hero was.

And how often they would be getting them.

"Wow, who's your new friend?" he feigned surprise.

"Ah…Rena Rouge! Yes, you can call me Rena Rouge,"

Ladybug had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at her partner's goofiness, but she was glad he was already on joking mode with her. It was also a small relief, seeing him being more of himself with someone she knew they knew each other out of the mask.

"Should we get down to business?" Ladybug spun her yo-yo, just as thousands appear to surround them "or retreating!"

Chat and Rena followed behind, with Ladybug already working on her lucky charm and formulating a plan. It would be complicated but again, when weren't they?

A part of her was also probably showing off in front of Alya but she had no need to inform the fox hero of that. She did ignore Chat's knowing smirk as she explained her plan and contraption. It was also a good thing to give Alya a heads up of her kwami's power, which resulted in a perfectly executed plan, soon enough all hats destroyed.

"Chat can you make sure the two girls get back home safely?"

'And give me a few extra minutes to be there?' was implied behind her words, which for him was no problem.

"No problem LB" he smiled "oh but are we up for tomorrow's…class?"

"Oh yes, mandatory" she waved at him and left, leaving Chat on the charge of Alya's sisters. And ok, he may have used some of his superhero charms to entertain the kids on the way back, just in time to see Alya arriving to see them safe and sound. He did make sure to make his way back home fast since suspicions on Gabriel's side were still a little lukewarm, relieved to get a text from Marinette that things were doing fine.

Marinette, on the other hand, felt she had to run like in a marathon to get back from delivering the miraculous to going back to Alya's, having some fun in teasing about Rena Rouge and knowing how much Alya wanted to say but didn't.

'Well, now she'll get to know how it feels' a part of Marinette thought, both girls changing the topic to the movie they were going to watch.

It wasn't until a little past one that Alya touched the subject of Marinette's crush again. They were in her room, just moments away of passing out to sleep when Alya dropped the question.

"So, are you going to tell Adrien about your feelings?"

"Do I have to?" Marinette clung to her pillow, "what if I ruin our friendship?"

"I doubt it," Alya turned to face her "the boy is literal sunshine on feet, the worst would be saying he doesn't feel the same way but he wouldn't want to lose your friendship."

Marinette looked at the ceiling. It was true. Adrien was a very kind person and she had seen him turning down fans mostly in a very gentle way. With her that were friends, partners, would it be the same? Would it be different? Marinette wished she could tell Alya that part but that was not going to happen.

"I know!" Alya snapped her fingers, startling Marinette "you don't have to confess right away girl but, we can always try magic ice cream."

"You mean André?"

"Yes!" Alya smiled "it's foolproof,"

"I suppose…?"

Alya wrote it down on a text to ask in the morning more friends to join, after all, it was like a date/hang out plan, nothing so suspicious.

Marinette would be the one asking Adrien after all, like a regular hang out after school, but there was something else she had to see him for first. That Sunday after Marinette came back home, she waited just enough to go out again and meet up with him in front of Master Fu's place.

Adrien got up to speed with why Marinette asked Alya to be the fox holder, but now they had on their heads that Hawkmoth was aware of other miraculous in the city.

"If he knows that now, then he'll probably know of the guardian," Master Fu said, "or not, we cannot have all the confidence in what Hawkmoth does or doesn't know."

"For this, it's best to assume he does" Adrien frowned "that way we can keep ourselves on guard."

"Wise indeed, but you are under his roof Adrien, it is not safe- "

"I know" he fiddled with his ring "and I've been thinking on something to throw him off track too, like what he attempted to do when he got akumatized himself but, I still need more time to put it into action."

"Very well," Master Fu turned to Marinette "but the other reason I wanted to tell you this part, is because in the worst-case scenario Hawkmoth was to find me, there's a last resort to protect the box."

"And that…is?"

"I could renounce as a guardian and give it to any of you," he said, his hands tight on his cup "I will lose all memories regarding the Miraculous, therefore rendering me useless to his needs."

"W-What?!" both teens gasped in horror. To lose all memories? That was just horrible!

"Let us hope we do not end up to that point" he continued as if he was unfazed of the risk "of course, there are better ways, but to choose new guardians to train…" he looked at them "unless…"

"Unless?"

"I do not want to put more responsibility on your shoulders but you two have surpassed many expectations and situations you are more than worthy to be proper Guardians of the Miraculous," Master Fu took a sip of his tea "so I do not want any quick answer from you. I want you to meditate on this. If you choose no, you won't lose Tikki or Plagg, at least not until Hawkmoth is defeated, so there is no pressure if you were to reject the offer."

"And if we were to say yes?"

"Then it'll be more focus on learning about Miraculous, intense training in body, mind and spirit," Master Fu said "and the knowledge that no one can know about your role with this magic. It would entail a double life for the rest of your years until you find younger, strong people to take after your steps. Not to mention" he looked at Wayzz "the side effects of longevity."

"Longevity? You mean we'll be immortal?" Adrien's eyes were wide, but Master Fu just chuckled.

"Oh no, well," he looked at the other two kwamis "in my case I guard the turtle miraculous so a side effect was longer life span, one doesn't just reach almost two hundred years like nothing."

Marinette was shocked, she knew he was old but not _that_ old. And if this was Tikki and Plagg, who were the strongest kwamis, what would it mean for her and Adrien then?

"As I said, it is a lot to think about" Master Fu took the box and placed it back in the phonograph "I will continue to teach you about the miraculous and its powers, as you must use that knowledge to bring back the butterfly, but take time to decide on the second part."

They thanked him and left the shop, at some point reaching Marinette's place, where Adrien saw his car about to arrive for him. Oh right, he had said he went to see Marinette. He would just say they went for a casual walk.

"That's a lot to think" Marinette finally said, "are you ok?"

"Well yeah, but" he looked at the car "at least we have time to mull over it."

"Hm," she sighed "we could… discuss more during one patrol?"

"Definitely" he smiled at her just as the car parked in front of them "I have to…yes"

"Oh, right" she looked down, only to snap her eyes back at him, a blush dusting her cheeks "hey, try to get free for ice cream with everyone later this week."

"W-ok?" Adrien smiled a little "the magic one?"

"That one" she pulled out her phone and showed him the screen, anything for him not to see her blushed cheeks "in the meantime, I should start levelling up on this game, don't you think?"

Adrien grinned, the moment he was in the back seat opening the app as well.

Oh, things were getting more and more complicated for their superhero lives, but, as Adrien added Marinette to his friend list in Pokemon Go, he had to admit some of it would turn out alright.

* * *

**Fight me, I wanted my own twist on the lore. We could have had it all.**

**Also, fight me twice Adrien is Team Instinct no doubt but I'm having problems in choosing Marinette's since Valor or Mystic fit her.**

**I may have a solution for Glaciator now since we won't have the miscommunication bit but something else. But there will be magic ice cream!**


	20. Glaciator

**I may have got carried away with Pokemon Go but I did have fun. Also sorry I'm a little late with this one, it was hard.**

**Also, don't get mad at the "trash talk", I'm a proud member of Team Instinct and I have friends in Valor and Mystic.**

* * *

Nino and pretty much everyone else knew Marinette and Adrien were close friends. Best of friends. They hung out as much as Adrien's schedule allowed it, they had inner jokes no one else would understand, they were inseparable in that sense. Nino had asked him before if they were dating which earned him a blank stare from Adrien and 'we are just good friends'.

That was, of course, months ago. Nino was no blind boy and he could see clear as day that line was not going to work again, not from the way his best bud would look at Marinette every now and then. He had his suspicion confirmed when Adrien confided him his revelation of feelings towards the girl and the nervousness that was just dealing with romantic intentions towards someone you considered very special.

Nino knew that wouldn't ruin their friendship. That those two were stronger than anything else.

But that Monday, Nino was beyond shocked when he saw Marinette arrive at school and downright glare at Adrien like a sworn enemy destined to die in the battlefield.

Not only that, but they were also dressed way different than usual. Marinette, the fashion aspirer she was, was dressed in black leggings and a red skirt with orange swirls that made her look as if she was on fire (he kind of thought that hunger games girl) and a bright red blazer with a white shirt underneath.

Adrien on the other hand? Nino had to wonder if the boy changed in school because there was no way his father would let him walk around in what he was wearing. The brightest, gaudiest yellow sweatshirt with white sleeves and black jeans that were literally clinging to Adrien's calves. Not to mention the brightest orange sneakers with little lightning bolts and yes, they would light up when Adrien took a step.

What in the world was going on?

"Agreste," she said, her tone sending Nino shivers of fear, but Adrien didn't relent. The boy was giving her a smile, but not his model smile, more like a feral, kind of like a hunter looking at their prey. Was Nino in a dream? Was this a video prank? Were they filming something and he was unaware of it?

"Dupain-Cheng," he heard Adrien say with a tone of irony if that could be possible, and Marinette just threw him another glare and continued on her way to the class, Adrien moving to the locker room instead.

Nino turned to look at Alya. Alya who was also part of what had just happened.

"Did they… have a fight?"

"No?" Alya scrolled down her phone, maybe she had missed a text or notification or something that would give her a clue of what was going on, yet nothing showed up "I don't, Marinette was fine with Adrien yesterday,"

"So was Adrien" Nino scratched his neck "we were chatting and he was excited to go check out André's ice cream this week with her and us."

Ah right, the magic ice cream. The one where teenage lore (which you should take seriously at all costs) say that if you eat it together with the person you love you'll be together forever. Nino hadn't had the chance to try it out, since André was, again, like an urban legend.

More of a trending thing since he showed up at random spots and you had to pinpoint through social media where he was just to get his ice cream.

"We need to find out what is going on then," Alya put her phone away "or this triple date will be a problem."

They split, each going with their respective closer friend, but when Nino caught up with Adrien he was as if nothing had happened! He was talking with Kim about the Olympic eliminations with his usual smile, not the 'I will hunt you down' one that Nino saw a few moments ago.

Maybe Nino _was_ still sleeping.

"What in the world…"

Alya had the same luck. She went inside the classroom but instead of an angry Marinette, she saw her friend happily humming on her seat, sketching something before the rest of their classmates joined.

"The hell?"

"Oh hey, Alya!" Marinette smiled "did you bring your part of the research we had to do?"

"I-yes I have them here…" Alya vaguely pointed at her bag "say… did something interesting happened yesterday?"

"Hm? Well I had some time with my parents, I worked on the class schedule management for this month and oh!" she showed her the sketchbook "I'm trying to come up with ideas to where to put this logo, I cannot sell them because that would be copyright infringement but I really want to add it to my wardrobe, I'm thinking a bag or a beanie…"

Alya was about to take a closer look at the page when Nino and Adrien showed up to the classroom, their mood taking a complete 180º. She saw, in full detail, Marinette's face turning hard as steel, her posture straight and looking down not at the boys, but at Adrien, who in return looked up at her with a grin that made Alya think he had just committed a crime and got away with it.

Not only that but the rest of their class had caught up on the change of mood, some staring at them while others were whispering in trying to find out what had just happened. Nino looked at his girlfriend and shook his head, failure in his attempt to find out what was going on between them, while Alya was dying to just directly ask.

Luck was apparently on her side when Chloe of all people, arrived to class, looked at Adrien, then Marinette, and just rolled her eyes on her way to her seat.

"You two are ridiculous!" she took out her pocket mirror to check on her hair "it's a silly game, get over it! Adrikins, you are embarrassing all of us with those sneakers too, no wonder your team gets mocked on constantly!"

And just like that, it was as if a spell had broken, both Marinette and Adrien deflating at once and shouting back at Chloe as if she had offended them.

Which, to be fair, was a possibility but the past weeks' everyone had received a personal apology from the blonde and while slow, they actually saw her trying not to be mean at them. A slow, sloth pace progress but it was better than nothing.

"Excuse me?!"

"This is not only a game!"

"She betrayed me!"

"He betrayed me first!"

"And my sneakers are awesome!"

"No, Adrien, they are a disaster."

Ok, Alya was way more confused now.

"Can someone please, what is going on?" she couldn't take the curiosity anymore, she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Ugh, those two are mad at each other because they are on different teams in a silly phone game."

"I thought we were partners! A team!" Adrien pointed at Marinette "you have wounded me by joining, by joining the brutes!"

"I beg your pardon?" Marinette stood up, hand on her chest as if she had been insulted "we look for true strength not brute force you wildlife hooligans!"

"You don't even know what hooligan means!" Adrien snapped "and instinct is vital for survival!"

"So is valor!"

Alya turned to look at Nino, but it was Max who spoke next.

"Actually, mathematically speaking the best team is Mystic, with over 42% of the global population choosing blue and the wisdom philosophy."

Everyone flinched when Adrien and Marinette turned to look at him like Max had just killed someone in front of them. It was then when it dropped on Alya. A phone game? Teams? She pulled out her phone and remembered that she wanted to download it but her memory was so full of photographs and videos she had been postponing to do so.

"Are you guys fighting over Pokemon Go?" she asked, her suspicion confirmed when Marinette and Adrien pulled out their phones at once to show the mentioned game "are… are you serious?"

"Deadset,"

"Completely,"

And just like that, the class started to laugh, Kim falling off his seat from his howling while Alix banged her fist on the desk to control her heaving from how much she was laughing. Alya couldn't help but laugh as well. They thought this was a serious thing, she even thought something had gone wrong in relation to Marinette's feelings towards the blond but it was just… a game.

And they had gotten so into it they were in cosplay too! To class! Alya had been subjected to photograph those two several times in different cosplay (and maybe joining sometimes but no one had to know that part yet) but this was so out of her mind she hadn't connected the dots until now.

Soon enough, Marinette and Adrien joined the laughing, as if they hadn't been looking at the other with all intention to start a fight. Nino was relieved to say the least and gave Adrien a soft punch on the arm, berating him for giving him a small heart attack.

"I thought you hated each other!" Nino was not pouting, but close enough "but I will side with Marinette dude, those sneakers are horrible."

"You say that now but when we get caught in a blackout you'll come to my side" Adrien huffed just as Mme. Bustier arrived, leaving their chatting cut short.

Overall it had been a good average day for them, with the exception that Marinette and Adrien dragged them both as soon as it was lunchtime to the park because there was an incense? And something about bonus something that Nino was not going to invest in investigating.

He knew about app games. He knew about Pokemon. He was not going to submit himself to weakness.

By the time they went back to class Nino had the game installed on his phone.

Come Tuesday they were back to not showing their team in full sight of their wardrobes, but Adrien was so happy for the small yellow pins Marinette made for him he attached it to his bag to wear proudly.

But the important day was Wednesday. They had planned this down, and by 'they' he meant Alya did most of the planning, Nino just watered it down when it became too unrealistic. Mylène and Ivan would tag along, as well as Rose and Juleka, who hadn't had the chance of sharing the ice cream and would make it less awkward for the other two. They would all get ice cream and then just casually leave Adrien and Marinette alone for them to realize they were meant to be because everyone could see it. Adrien liked her and she liked him back, logic said they had no problem in admitting those feelings because they would not be rejected.

What neither Nino nor Alya expected to see was Adrien's fencing partner nor Juleka's brother on the same area where André would be around.

Don't get him wrong. Nino had heard of Kagami, Adrien had talked about her and how she was amazing at fencing, for a moment making Nino question if Adrien had a thing for her (he later realized Adrien was just the type of guy that overshared admiration for anyone, which, fair). But as far as he knew Kagami was a mystery in whether the girl had a thing for Adrien or not. And he had to wonder what was up with Marinette's reaction, seeing as the girl almost hid behind Alya when they spotted Kagami on the other side of the bridge.

"Oh hey Kagami!" Adrien waved at her "what a surprise to see you around here."

"My mother has business to attend around the area, told me it would be best to know the surroundings in case of an emergency," she said, looking at the others in the group.

Adrien introduced her to the group, just as Luka approached them as well, as he had just finished his work shift and was heading home, only to be invited along by Rose because of the more people the merrier. And Luka was a nice guy, not in the Nice (tm) kind of way, but he was chill, relaxed and easy to get along with, especially with Adrien who was keen to have more people talk about music with him.

Now Nino knew from the time at the gig that Luka had a thing for Marinette, but the boy didn't make a move on her beyond saying hi and asking about the outfit –because, again, those two were full mode on showing their Pokemon team pride- which led to Kagami also noticing Marinette's outfit and saying that skirt was similar to hers which led to Marinette becoming nervous and Nino was missing several pieces of information to point out what was going on.

The problem happened when they found the ice cream cart, only to see someone throwing a perfect ice cream at probably their partner's face, screaming about unfaithful bastard and betrayal, which, from their experience, meant there would be an akuma soon.

"I think it's best to go somewhere safe," Nino suggested, glad to see the rest agreed, and going to Juleka and Luka's home which was the closest, but he was surprised when Adrien offered to take Kagami back to where her mother would be and Marinette going back home since it was closer.

"Is this a love triangle now?" Nino asked Alya once they were on a safe distance from the others listening.

"As far as I know no," Alya shrugged "I'd have to ask her but I don't think so."

Adrien, on the other hand, was beyond disappointed at the high probabilities of an akuma after that ice cream gathers fiasco. And he was looking forward to it! Magic was a real thing (he should know, he transformed on a daily basis in a superhero) and to have special ice cream with his friends, with Marinette? He was so looking forward to it!

"It's here," Kagami pointed at the bright red car "thank you, Adrien."

"No problem" Adrien offered a small smile "maybe we can try to schedule going again for ice cream? If you want to come that is."

"Hm, I'd have to create a good plan to be around" Kagami opened the car door "Adrien can I ask you a question?"

"Of course,"

"Does Marinette hate me?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Then she still feels nervousness around me, am I correct?"

Adrien didn't know how to answer that one. Because Kagami was right, Marinette still felt some guilt of that fencing day and didn't know how to approach Kagami afterwards. Which, in Adrien's mind, made more sense for them to have a big hang out and sort things out because he knew Marinette and Kagami were destined to be good friends.

And possibly his rival if Adrien mentioned how Kagami would be good for Marinette's team but he was getting off-topic.

"I promise you she doesn't hate you, she's just… nervous of making you feel bad."

"I see," Kagami got into her car "I have no ill intent towards her, but it is up to her whether to act or not, see you, Adrien."

"Yeah," he sighed as the car pulled away. Adrien frowned and looked up, the sky already a little dark. It was a good thing he planned beforehand a perfectly detailed plot to be out so late, without raising suspicions from Nathalie or his father. After all, group projects were a thing, never mind that he had already finished a week ago.

Then again, there was a high chance of an akuma so, might as well start patrol a little early.

Adrien transformed and went through the rooftops, hoping to catch up with his friends for a little while, when he spotted Marinette looking at the skyline from her balcony. She didn't join the others? Or had they all decided to go home instead?

"Marinette?" Chat landed on her balcony rail, looking at Marinette with concern "are you ok?"

"Yeah, just," she sighed "I panicked when I saw Kagami,"

"She noticed," he winced when Marinette covered her face and groaned. Ok, wrong thing to say. "but she doesn't hate you, Mari- "

"But she'll think I don't want to talk to her" Marinette sighed "and today was supposed to be- "

"I take I'm not the only one upset about the cancelled ice cream?" he nudged her shoulder "I really wanted that magic flavor."

'And see if we are meant to be' a part of his head added.

"Do you really believe ice cream is magical?" she smiled a little "well, you know, in the finding your loved one and all."

"I do with all my heart" Chat smiled "and you?"

He looked at Marinette glancing at the moon, her eyes so blue and shiny the moon had to be jealous of their beauty.

"I guess a little" she finally said, "my parents got engaged with one of those and they are still happy and in love."

"Haha! Absolute proof,"

The sudden screams and sirens interrupted him, the akuma both feared showing up as predicted. Well, at least they weren't going to find a reason to sneak out of their friends for this one.

"Shall we?" Chat stood up as Marinette transformed "I don't want to leave him waiting for us."

"Let's solve this one out kitty" Ladybug spun her yo-yo and smiled, both already in synchrony as they went to assess the type of akuma.

It did help Ladybug clear out her mind as they fought Glaciator. At least until she realized it was more difficult to try and find the akuma when the entire body was ice cream. They needed to get closer to it somehow!

"Any ideas?" Chat frowned from their hiding spot, Ladybug frowning as well while she took a peak. Glaciator was freezing everyone except some people she noticed he left alone. She squinted, looking for hints when she realized the people left unfrozen were all…

_Oh_

This is it, this is how she was going to die. This was Hawkmoth's win in the end.

"You got something?"

"G-ah!" she jumped, her cheeks bright red "y-yeah, I mean,"

Why, oh why was this a good solution to the situation? She wanted to hide her head like an ostrich, but the city was in danger and this was just to protect the people, right? It's not as if she has to tell him it's real.

No matter how much she wanted that to be.

"It…seems like the best way to approach" she gulped "is if we uh…"

"Yes?"

"We have to pretend to be in love," she mumbled, but Chat's hearing was too good he caught that up, his face turning bright red in return "I know it sounds weird but look" she pointed at the other couples "and we saw why this happened so if we pretend and get close enough we can-"

"Y-yeah that makes sense!" Chat fiddled with his tail "it would get us close enough,"

Ladybug felt her legs rigid as she moved away from their hiding spot, Chat standing next to her, both looking at the akuma. Chat offered his hand but Ladybug took a deep breath and went to hug his arm like she had seen lovers do. It seemed to work as they walked towards it, the akuma confused between firing or not.

Her heart pounded against her chest. This was pretending ok, and when she saw the silhouette of the butterfly she leaned to give Chat a quick peck on the cheek, her cheeks flushed and eyes darting to the side in bashfulness that fooled the akuma long enough for them to try and grab the akumatized object from the pile of ice cream.

Well, Ladybug knew she was just pretending to already be dating, not that she had wanted to do that.

The problem became when they realized they had to get rid of all that ice cream in order to release the akuma.

"Lucky charm!" she summoned her power, a helmet falling in her hands. Ok, she had to admit that while their powers grew stronger (as they could stand the transformation more than five minutes now) sometimes the charms were… too specific for her planning.

"We're going to build a propeller!" she yelled as she ran to the other side, putting together her plan.

"Now give me your belt!" she looked at him, helmet already on her face.

"Again? I'm starting to think you have a thing for it" he chuckled and took it off to hand it to her.

Ladybug was glad she put on the helmet so he wouldn't see how red her face got.

Chat was both surprised and not much of Ladybug's plan working out perfectly, the city back to normal no sooner after that.

"How enchanting!" they were soon engulfed in a hug by André "saved from the cold by a couple of super-love birds!"

"W-wha no,"

"We aren't- "

"I mean- "

Both superheroes were never more grateful of the beeping on their miraculous, running away as fast as possible from the scene.

"I should head home before- "Chat rubbed the back of his neck "see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah of course" Ladybug fiddled with her yo-yo "take care ok?"

"Always LB" he offered a small smile and jumped away, the moment he was back on his bed rolling around on it like a lovesick fool.

"All I will say is, you had plenty of opportunities today and you blew it."

"Bite me Plagg" Adrien grumbled into his pillow, only to yelp when sharp teeth poked his hand "hey!"

He frowned at the sight of his kwami snickering and flying away to his stash of cheese.

Adrien sighed and rolled back on his bed, his hand placed on the cheek Ladybug had kissed him. It had been for the akuma, but a part of him wanted it to be real. Then again, Plagg was right, for that to be real he would have to tell her.

But, he remembered Master Fu's words, about the decision they had to make. What if they chose differently? What if that pulled them away? They couldn't take the Butterfly miraculous yet from his father, they didn't even have a plan against that, but when it happened?

What were they going to do after?

He kept those thoughts to himself. They had agreed to discuss it over the next weekend and well, the things he wanted to tell her were starting to pile up.

So sue him if he bribed his bodyguard the next day to take some of that magical ice cream by himself first. Oh, he still wanted to try going with his friends but he was also impatient.

And when André gave him ice cream that reminded him of Ladybug, of Marinette, well, let's say he was a stronger believer of magic. He still would admit a little saltiness towards her choosing Valor with the bright strawberry flavour glaring at him but, nobody was perfect.

* * *

**Marinette being team Valor won by a lot on my poll so there you go.**

**Hmm the next I was thinking Frozer so badly but I saw the Gorilla has some good 'let's fool Gabriel Agreste' and I'm like o)-**

**So no idea which of those two I'll do first.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
